The Could Have, Not Should Have
by monkkie-jedi
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella doesn't become heartbroken, but instead turns into a werewolf. She falls in love with Jacob and has three wonderful children. But, what about the Cullens' return? AU, definitely. Finished.
1. Prologue

Could Have, Not Should Have

_Full Summary:_

_What if Bella hadn't jumped off of the cliff? What if she found out that she had the blood of a Quileute and that she was a pack member too? It would mean that everything is different._

_She becomes a werewolf, yeah, but will they get together? Will they have children?_

_Well, just maybe they will._

Prologue

When I had dated Edward, I really liked him. Like, I wanted to marry him and such. But, a few days before my eighteenth birthday, my sense of smell started going out of whack and he started to smell bad, so bad that my nose hurt. It was really sweet, but too sweet.

Then, my anger started getting uncontrollable. So, when he left, I got really mad. Not just pound a tree mad, like change into a werewolf mad. I started running through the forest, not knowing what had happened. All I was seeing was red, and all I was smelling was that too sweet smell.

Then, I started to think of Jacob, and I calmed down. The red was like it was turned off and I could see normal again. And, I found that I was butt naked in the middle of the forest. Oops, was all I could think, and How?

I had never heard of that, just becoming naked in the middle of the forest just by running. And, by incident, I ended up right next to my house. I hurried inside and changed before my dad could find me, but he could smell me.

"Changed, huh?" I turned around and slowly nodded. "I thought you would, sooner or later. With those vampires in town, it doesn't take long. Did you know that your mom is related to the first Quileute pack leader?" I shook my head.

"What do you mean, pack leader?" I asked him.

"Oh, just that some kids done in LaPush can change into wolves. It all started with this chief…" He told me the story about how the first wolf was made, the sacrifice of the third wife, and how I was related.

"You grandpa, he lived on the reservation. He is the closest relative of the first chief. Since your grandpa left LaPush, the Black family has been lifted to the position of chief of the tribe. So, now that you've changed – it skipped your mom's generation – you're really the leader of the pack, not Sam Uley." My father told me, overwhelming me.

"So, I should be the leader of the pack, not Sam or Jacob?" He nodded. "And grandpa was the closest relative of the first alpha?" He nodded. "So I'm really the alpha." He nodded once again.

"So, you better go to the reservation and show Billy." I nodded and then ran.

When I ran, I took in the differences in me. I was less of a klutz, I looked like I was twenty to twenty-five, and I had better senses. I could smell the world around me, I could see clearly, I could run with no noise following me. I was practically perfect. But, I still had to make it to the reservation and show Billy.

"Billy!" I yelled when I got within earshot of the small house.

I found out that I had been in the form of a wolf the entire night. So, I got there at seven in the morning. I could hear the wheelchair scrape against the floor of their house and the creak of the door as it was opened.

"Yeah?" By the sound of his voice, he had just woken up.

"I think I changed." That woke him up. He signaled for me enter his house, which I did, and then he asked me. "Why did you get so mad that you changed?" He asked, but I could tell what he was thinking.

"Edward left me in the forest, and I got mad, like, really mad. Everything turned red and then the pain. It felt like torture, but then I could see paws on the ground instead of my feet, and I had better senses than before. Then, I ran, and it felt like I was air. I felt so good, then I calmed down and was human again…naked." I blushed at this comment.

"Sounds about right." Billy said gruffly, then looked thoughtful. "I would've guessed that you would've changed long ago, when you were younger. I guess you didn't know about this until tonight?" I nodded. "I need to talk to Sam. You're now the rightful leader of the pack." I nodded, telling him that I knew.

"Can you change again?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not even sure how I changed in the woods near my house." I told him.

"Well, try it when you get back to your house. In the meantime, I'm going talk to the pack." He wheeled out of there and I ran back home. When I got there, I decided to go to the woods right next to my house once again.

When I got in there, I immediately transformed into a snowy white wolf. I had a few black markings, a star on my chest and something like a mask. I seemed different from what I was thinking I would look like. I thought I would look like a normal wolf, a brownish color with black kind of mixed in. Still, I was different.

"Bella?" I turned around quickly and I saw Sam watching me, waiting for what I was going to do, then he transformed.

He was a large, coal black wolf. He was the total opposite of me. _Is that really you Isabella? _I nodded. Then, it looked like he was bowing. _You are now the leader of our pack, Isabella. _I stuck my head up high and acted like a leader for a few moments, then he asked something I would not do in front of him. _Can you go back into human form? _I shook my head.

_Not with you right there. _I could hear him laughing. _You're going to have to get used to it with a pack full of guys, Isabella. _I wrinkled my nose. _Call me Bella. _He nodded and then I went back to human, even after I disagreed.

Sam was running home by then, as a wolf. I went home and fell asleep, and at the same time I was thinking things through.

Why hadn't my parents told me about this? Why was it just happening now? Would I be able to have children? Normal children?

Of course not. My kids were going to be wolves like me, different.

And one of them would be the leader of the pack, if I wanted them to be or not.

*-*-*-*-*

Jake imprinted on me, the next day. And for some reason, I felt okay with it after Edward left and I became a wolf. But the only problem was, I still had a few feelings for Edward Cullen, no matter how mad I was at him. So, I just hid it in front of Jake and the rest of the pack.

Yeah, Jake had changed too. The day after I did. Yay for us. Now, I just had to learn how to control myself, which I had been able to control for the longest time. Right now, I was the best wolf in the pack. I was able to control my anger, morph in a second (even less), and I didn't lead with an iron fist. All of the guys liked me for me, and followed me.

When we had the newborn invasion, I found that it was because of Victoria, the vampire that had gotten away from Rosalie and Esme. So, we had to defeat them ourselves.

Jake had gotten hurt during that battle, but he quickly recovered, to the astonishment of the reservation inhabitants. They had gotten the story that he had crashed on his motorcycle, and his father had even taken it away for a while to make it look real. In the meantime, I started getting mysterious wired deposits in my savings account, from some Masen University. I knew they were from Edward, whose last name used to be Masen. But, I was only going to college for a business degree and I was opening a small book store on the res.

My life was going good. Then, I figured out that I was aging again, and it came in the form of the monthly gift from mother nature. All I needed to do to change that was go wolf again, and I did. So, I stayed young. I went to college like my dad wanted me to, then Jake proposed. We got married the summer after I graduated from college.

I had gone to the community college nearby so that I could stay close to Jake.

Then, I wanted to make a different decision than what the pack wanted. "Vampires, only vegetarians, are allowed on our land. But, if they break the rules and bite somebody on our land, they are back to being forbidden from this land and they will start a war." All of the pack, except for a few, disagreed with me.

"Think about it!" I yelled to get their attention. "When have they done anything to hurt any of us? Or our people? Any person that has been bitten by them has been done to save their life, not to drink their blood. The Cullen family and Denali Clan are not completely innocent from bloodshed but they are now. They haven't taken a human's life in more than a century." They all agreed with me after that, but were still stubborn.

"Go home. Jake, Seth, Sam, patrol the borders. Victoria wasn't killed, and Laurent wasn't either. Make sure they aren't killing anymore." We had been having a problem with those two vampires. They had been killing people who had gone camping. People were blaming it on wolves now, because they had seen me and Jake running around, chasing Seth. We were just playing around.

"Yeah, we did have fun though. But, Seth had to make something up, and his excuse was really bad." Jake said as we both sat in his garage.

He was fixing up my new car, which had mysteriously showed up in my drive-way back home. It was a Ford Edge, seriously cool. "You would think that he'd forgotten about me by now, but he keeps on giving me gifts. It's not like he's coming back to get me or that I'm ever going back to him." I said, munching on a chocolate bar.

"Never know, he might not keep to his promise." Jake grumbled. He had never gotten over the fact that Edward had gotten me first.

"Hopefully he does." I said cheerfully, like I always did when he was thinking about how Edward had gotten me first, like always. "Jake, you need to stop thinking about that. I'm with you now, that's all that matters, doesn't it?" He looked at me for a moment, his face guarded, then nodded.

"Fine, but what are you getting me for my birthday?" He asked, the puppy dog pout on his face.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Jake." I said, and rose from the seat of his car, which had the door open just so I could sit there.

"If you wait a bit, you're car will be rigged out to go over 150 mph. One more turn." He came up from the engine and looked triumphant. "All rigged out now. You can drive it now while going as fast as usual." He meant how I liked to go fast in a car.

"Thank you Jake." And I went up and hugged him then kissed him. Even though I looked twenty-five, he did too and he was way taller than me. I don't know how much taller, but tall.

So, after that, I went back home in my Ford Edge. Charlie wasn't surprised to see me home late again. He didn't really mind, since it was Jake I was dating, and that I might be there for pack business.

At the moment, I was twenty and living in my dad's house. Of course, I didn't mind it because Jake couldn't afford any house just yet.

But, I still had college, opening the small shop, and maybe getting married if Jake ever got to asking me the question. I was getting just a little impatient, because he had imprinted on me and he knew I was ready for marriage.

So, it was just a matter of waiting for him to propose.

*-*-*-*-*

It was Jake's 20th birthday and I had gotten him a new set of tools. I knew he needed a new set and I had bought it in Port Angeles at a hardware store. It wasn't very expensive and it didn't take long to go and get them.

Me and the pack had set up a party for Jake, at Emily's house. Emily was Sam's fiancé and she fed us every time that we came over. Since I was a wolf like everyone else, so I was hungry all of the time. And since I ran it off every day, it didn't really matter how much I ate, because I burned it off easily.

"Come on Emily, please make it chocolate cake!" Embry started whining when Emily said she was making it vanilla, Jake's favorite.

"Embry, stop complaining for once and let your brother have his favorite for once. Now, go set up the decorations for the party outside. This small house cannot hold all of you. Bella, come help me with the cooking." So I started helping her.

"Has Jake asked the question yet?" Emily asked me while stirring the cake mix. She was making three or four cakes because our small pack had grown and it was somewhat bigger, and that meant we would all try for a grab of the cake.

A lot of the guys would probably eat one whole cake themselves, but they were going to have more food than that to feed them.

"No, but I don't really mind. I mean, it's not like I'm worrying, because he might not have enough money to support us at the moment. So, I'm just trying to wait until he asks me. Unless you know something I don't know?" She shook her head.

"Have you heard anything from Jake about the matter, I mean while you were in your form?" I shook my head too.

"He's been keeping me out when we patrol or anything. Plus, I don't want to use my alpha powers on him or anything, I don't like to use that against any of the guys. So, like I said, I'm just waiting until he asks." I shrugged my shoulders and brought two of the cakes outside, two of the ones that were already baked, and had to try to keep them away from the guys.

"Hey, don't even try to get the icing off of these. I iced them myself and I will know if you touch them. Plus, we need to have cake for when Jake gets here." There were wolf calls and I blushed just a little.

"Yeah, Bella's boyfriend is coming, we don't want him to miss out on cake." I flicked him the bird, and then I went back into the house to get the next two cakes.

"Emily, are the cakes ready?" I could hear her from the kitchen and went get the next two cakes. Of course, when I got back outside, Jake was there, surprised.

"Jake! I told you to go on patrol until noon. Seth, Quil, you two were supposed to keep him out if he finished early." They were panting from running to keep up with Jake, and they wore expressions or urgency.

"We know, but we smelled one of the vampires on the border. Not the Cullens, either the red head or the dark one. We think it was the female." I didn't take much time to start running, the rest of the pack behind me. When we got under the cover of the forest, we all changed into our wolf forms. My snowy white pelt was long, because of my hair, and it caught in all kinds of stuff.

But, when we got to the area the vampire had been in, we found a dead body. It was one of the kids I had gone to school with in high school. It was some brown haired boy whose name I couldn't remember.

_Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jake, come with me. The rest of you, I need you to make a circle around the vampire. If she comes your way, get her and hold her until one of the others can come and help. _

They all nodded then went in separate directions. The other four followed me and we sniffed out the vampire named Victoria. It wasn't hard, she smelled worse than the other vampires.

"Oh, has little Bella been changed?" I jumped back at her statement. "Oh, you didn't know that I knew about that. Your father and mother were talking on the phone when you had first left, and they said something about wolves, LaPush, and you getting mad enough to change. I guess this is what they were talking about." And she pounced.

I was quick enough and dodged her, then grabbed her from behind and brought her back down to ground, where she was stuck beneath my paws. "Come on, kill me!" She said, egging me on. And you know what I thought? _My pleasure. _After I tore off her head, Sam, Embry, and Paul proceeded in tearing her to pieces and Jake came comfort me.

_What happened? _He asked me, concerned.

_I just took my anger from Edward out on her, it scared me. _I was shivering a little bit, maybe shaking from the sobs that wanted to rack through my body.

_I guess today is as good a time as ever. _I heard Jake think and then I heard music playing in the background. _Jake, what are you hiding from me? _He shrugged then ran away, back to his house to get some clothes. I followed his example but went to my house. It was a good thing that people didn't live too close, 'cause they would've seen me butt naked in the middle of the lawn.

When I entered, my dad called from the living room. "Bells, that you?" I called back, but blushed when I realized that he wasn't out fishing.

"I'm back from an emergency pack mission dad. Don't look." He was used to this by now; we had been on missions for a while trying to get the two vampires. One down, one to go.

"Did you get her this time?" Charlie now knew that the Cullens were vampires, and that we were hunting down two previously. Now, it was only one, fortunately.

"Yeah, the female decided to visit right before Jake's birthday party; Quil and Seth were out patrolling with him at the time. They ran back when they smelled her. So, we finally got her, and I got the first blow." I said proudly.

"Good job." He told me sincerely.

"Yeah, but I wish it was some other vampire." I muttered, fixing my hair where it wasn't filled with leaves and twigs. Then, I fixed it up in a bun, so it wasn't all in my face.

"Do you think I should cut it short? Leaves and stuff always get stuck in my hair when I change, and cutting it would change that. So, what do you think?" Charlie looked away from the TV and smiled.

"As long as it means I get to use the shower sooner in the morning, I'm fine with it." I laughed a little and then went out the front door.

I was there in a few minutes with the improved engine Jake had rigged. So, it didn't take me too long to get to Emily and Sam's place. They now had all of the food out and a lot of the guys were there too. "Good job Bella." I heard Sam and Embry telling a couple more guys how I took down the vampire.

"Don't go telling them that over and over again, Sam. And you know I don't like the attention, Embry." They both nodded then we went sit inside to talk for a bit while Jake took his precious time to get there.

"What are we going to do about the male?" Sam asked me once we sat down.

"I don't know Sam. Last I heard from him, he was in Alaska with the Denali Clan. Now, I'm not sure. He may be in Forks or some nearby town, but it's a slim chance." Just then, I heard the pounding of feet coming from the direction of Jake's house. "Come on, he's here." I jumped out of my chair and walked to the front door, where I leaned on the frame with my arms crossed.

Once everybody had congratulated him, I went up and kissed him. "Happy birthday." I said in a breath after finally separating.

"Did you hear whose coming?" I shook my head. "My sister, Rachel is coming. She's been out of town for ever and she's finally found enough time to visit us." He rolled his eyes. "Well, let's get on with the party." He told me.

We went through the entire party, except when we were eating, with his arm around my waist. And when the party was almost over, he did something that I didn't expect.

"Okay, you can have the last piece of cake." He shoved it onto my plate and I started eating it, until I felt something hard when I bit down. When I took it out and cleaned it, I gasped.

"Do you know what would make the perfect birthday present?" I was speechless so he just went on. "If you would marry me." The smug smirk on his face and the laugh made me hit him playfully.

"Jake, you better not be joking about this." I said, still breathless and mostly speechless.

"I'm not. Will you marry me, Bells?" He asked me. I nodded and just looked on breathlessly as he put the ring on my finger then kissed me.

"Guys, I'm getting married." Jake told the entire group when we broke up and got up from the table. Everyone had started packing up the tables and such, since it was almost nightfall. But, they stopped to hear what Jake had to say.

They all congratulated us in some way before leaving. So, when I went home, let's just say I was happier than when I had gotten there.

This is where the story starts: With me engaged, the alpha of the pack, and killing the dreadful Victoria.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leah, Emily, and my mom were helping me out with the wedding stuff. Emily was going to be my Maid of Honor, Leah a bridesmaid.

"When is the wedding going to be?" Leah asked me as I sat down for lunch, which usually took long since it was me eating. My mom understood, Emily did too, but Leah didn't know anything about it.

"We don't know yet. We're thinking about this Christmas, but we're not sure. I want it on Christmas, but we need to make sure that nothing interrupts the ceremony." I wanted to add 'such as pack business' but Leah once again didn't know.

"Sounds smart, if you want the wedding on the res." She said, and I nodded. "That's what we're doing. We can't really do anything else, we can't afford it."

"Yeah, you know where me and Sam had our wedding, near the rainfall? That's where they said they're having it." I shivered, acting like I was cold. It really was going to be cold during that time so close to the water.

"Good thing you have an all time fever." My mom put in, and I laughed a little bit.

"Well, let's get back to shopping. I need to find the perfect dress for the wedding." It didn't take that long to find the perfect dress.

It was a snowy white, like my pelt as a wolf, and was like a corset down to my waist and then it flared out. On the waist was one black ribbon that was tied in a simple bow. It was simple yet perfect.

"How much?" I asked, thinking the worst.

"It's not something I would buy, way too simple for me, but you should buy it, no matter the price." Leah said, and I knew what she meant.

"How much over the budget?" I asked.

"A few hundred dollars." I groaned and bowed my head in frustration. "I love this dress. And then I find out that I can't buy it." I groaned and went to get out of the dress when my mother spoke up.

"You know what? Phil and me had been saving for a trip to Rome. We don't need to go and I want to see you happy." I couldn't let my mom pay for my wedding.

"Mom, you don't have to." I said, but she stopped me before I could say anymore. "Don't fight me, I am getting you that dress." She said.

My mom was staying in a little bed and breakfast that was in town. She had brought Phil, but he wasn't really into shopping with us girls. So, he had gone to Charlie's and was watching some football.

"What should we look for next?" I asked them, and the immediate answer was: "Cake!"

We had entered a cake shop that had a few choices. My favorite, and most expensive, was a seven tier cake that could feed the entire pack. "I think this will do." I told Emily and my mom, who actually knew what I was talking about. Leah, she was practical because she didn't know what was going on.

"How about this three tier. Much more practical and in our range." She said, looking at another pretty good looking cake, but I shook my head.

"It might be expensive, but it's definitelyin our range." I told her, then told the guy at the cash register. "Can I have this done by December 25th?" He nodded and took down my order.

"Okay, that was the last thing for the day." I told them, then we left the mall.

*-*-*-*-*

When I went back to LaPush I found that the guys had done some wedding shopping too.

"We went look for a tux and all that other stuff." He said, but then it was onto serious business. And that included Laurent hunting.

"Okay, Sam, Embry, Paul, come with me. The rest of you break into groups of four. Go looking around the forest near where I first saw him. Come on." We walked to the forest a little leisurely and then we started to get undressed so that we'd have something to change into when we came back.

Then, we ran and changed into our wolf forms.

We ran to the woods at a speed that wouldn't tire us out if we had to fight a vampire.

When we got there, me, Sam, Paul, and Embry didn't find anything but a stale scent. He hadn't been here for days.

_Jake and his group found him. Near the tallest pine tree, you know where to go. _I heard Quil through the packs mind thing. We started running to catch up to him, and it didn't take long.

_What's happened so far? _I asked him as we ran together. _Nothing yet. They just have him surrounded. They're waiting for your signal. _And through my mind, I gave my signal.

I swear that I could hear the tearing noises as the corpse was ripped to shreds. Then, I could hear the small flame as it licked up the body of the vampire. _That's the last vampire that we're going to be dealing with for a while. _I went back first to my clothes – changing was something that I was still a little self conscious about. I changed in peace then went back to my house.

I was going to be doing night patrol tonight and I needed the rest.

So, I slept the rest of the day then woke up at twelve, when I was needed for the patrol. I got undressed and jumped out my window and morphed mid-way down. I landed swiftly. My white pelt was easy enough to see in the dark, but I ran into the forest before anybody could see me.

*-*-*-*-*

My wedding seemed to be coming in a flash. Before I knew it, it was my bachelorette party.

"Bella, we know that you don't like to go crazy. We're just going clubbing out in Port Angeles, nothing extreme. Just a few drinks, some dancing, and meeting some guys, in my case." Leah said.

Emily and Leah were the only ones that were coming with me for my bachelorette party. Of course my mom couldn't come.

When they told me to get dressed, it was in a skimpy dress that went down to my thigh and my hair was done up in a messy bun. I really didn't want to wear anything that showed anything because, even though I didn't have a lot of muscle to make me look like a guy, I didn't like showing anything, period.

When I exited my room and went in the living room where Leah and Emily were waiting, they made comments that made me feel better. "I wish I had your legs, they look perfect." Leah said.

"And you look great in blue." It was a simple, silky blue number. It fit perfectly, fitting to my every curve.

"I think this is the best I've looked in a while." I said when we exited the house. And they both agreed with me, not to my astonishment.

When we got to the club, it was already packed with people, including a few people I would rather not see. "Oh my god, that's Cullen's family." I said as I saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Don't worry, as long as they don't see you." Right now, the smell was unbearable. It hurt my nose and I was ready to leave already. "Can we please leave, I don't think I can bear it." But I didn't speak soon enough, because Alice saw me.

She came straight at me with Jasper holding onto her hand. "Hey Bella, what's been going on around here since we left?" She asked this like it was very civilized to bring it up.

"Why are you here?" I asked her, my teeth gritted together.

She tugged on my hand and brought me to a secluded corner. "Again I'm asking, what are you doing here?" My teeth once again were gritted together, keeping me from going wolf.

"You know why Edward left right?" I shook my head. "Except for the fact that he wanted me to have a normal life away from all of the vampires and werewolves and such? Well, that really backfired because look at this, I'm friends with the wife of a wolf and the sister of one. Oh, and the fact that I'm the alpha of the pack makes it all the better." I told them, annoyed and still trying to hold on. I could see the red starting to enter my vision.

"Yes, and he thought it would throw Victoria off your tracks. But, you got her didn't you?" I nodded.

"Why is he still gone then? I'm getting married in a few days, on Christmas, and he isn't coming back to even fight for me?" I asked, enraged.

"Actually," She looked a little put down. "That's why he isn't fighting for you. He knows that you are happy. He's going to be at your wedding to see if you're happy then he's leaving. You won't see him at all, so don't worry. He's leaving after that, and you won't have to worry about him for a number of years." She tried to joke, but I wasn't joking.

"Just tell him that he better not be seen, or else he'll have to deal with me and the rest of the pack." I gave her a look that said I meant it, and for that moment, my eyes turned entirely red and then I walked off.

I found Emily with Leah a few yards away, trying to listen in on the conversation. "Don't want to know, Em." I told her and she nodded.

The rest of the night was spent with me sulking and waiting for it to be over.

*-*-*-*-*

Christmas Eve was acting as our Christmas sent it was being spent as me and Jake's wedding day.

All of my friends and some of my family were coming. They were bringing a combination of Christmas presents and wedding presents.

But, we were surprised by the rest of the pack and we got the best present we could've asked for. "Here's your new home, well, when you get married."

It was a small two story house that was painted a light blue color. Inside, it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a backyard. "It's not just from the pack, it's from everybody that lives on the reservation. An early wedding present." Sam told me, and I had to give him a hug.

The rest of the night wasn't hard to get through. We were able to give out all of our Christmas presents to our friends and family, and then they left. When we were left, me and Jake, we started talking.

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

"A lot of my family from the res, the pack, their friends and family, and whoever you invited." That made me think of somebody.

"Well, there is one guy that I used to know that I didn't know that is coming and he actually is. He's something of an ex." I flinched for the storm.

"That bloodsucker is coming to the wedding?" He said it quietly, like he was approving what he heard. Then, he said it a little harsh. "Cullen is not coming to the wedding. If I see him at the wedding he'll have to deal with me." I shook my head.

"That just goes to show how much we are alike. I said that to Alice – I met them when me, Leah, and Emily went clubbing – and she said he was going to stay unseen. And you want to know what I said? I said he would have me and the pack to contend with if he was seen." This made Jake laugh only laugh a little.

"Well, you better get back home so you can get some rest." I nodded and walked over to my car, which wasn't far away. But, before I left, I watched Jake as he dragged his feet when he was going back inside.

I sighed and left.

*-*-*-*-*

The next morning when I woke up, I was excited. Of course I should, because I was getting married. My mom and dad were going to see me getting married, and with Jake for that matter. "I need to get ready." I said when I heard a car door open and close outside.

"Bella! It's Emily and Leah, they said you need to get down here and hurry." I huffed a little then got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. All I put on were sandals and left my hair as it was, I had just gotten it cut so that my fur wasn't getting stuff caught in it. It was really short, only to my eyes.

"Now, we're going to my house and Jake is going to go to area where the wedding is going to be held. They don't have close to as much to do before the wedding. We have to get you ready, and that won't take very long, so you might have some free time before the ceremony." Emily told me.

I think I was wise in making her my Maid of Honor.

We got to her house and then started doing my hair. She just brushed through it then put a few hair pins to keep my hair back, but then they took them out, saying that I looked better with my hair down like that. "Trust me, the veil will make it look even better." I had no choice but to listen to her.

When I was ready, I was starting to have some cold feet. "Emily, I'm scared of getting married. What if we get into a fight and I leave, or he leaves? I don't know what I'll do if he does." I had gone to put my head in my hands but I remembered that I had makeup on.

"Don't get scared. Plus, with the imprinting, he won't be able to stay away from you for long if you do have a fight…if he will even fight." We both laughed.

Then, it was time for my wedding. When my father came to walk me down the aisle, I was still a little scared. I had never gotten in front of a crowd to make a speech except for the pack and this was much bigger. So, that made me that much more scared.

But when I saw Jake's face, it made me want to run to the front and immediately say I do. When I got up there, I could smell Edward and I could see his sisters and brothers. They must've heard about the border resolution.

Then, so low that anybody else couldn't hear it, I heard him. "I'm sorry Bella, I just had to leave. It was for your own good. I'm happy for you." Then it was gone like the wind.

And the moment to say I do finally came, and I said it with pride. "I do." But it kind of didn't sound prideful because I was crying at the same time. But I didn't really mind, not at all.

"You may now kiss the bride." And Jake grabbed my chin and we kissed. It was one of the sweetest kisses I had ever had with Jake.

So, I made myself remember it, even with my anger at Edward topping all. "Bella, we're so happy for you." Alice came towards me and hugged me like we were best friends. I could smell Edward but I knew better than to try and see him after all I had been through.

"You're different Bella, I can see your future, unlike those other wolves." She said right in my ear while she was hugging me. "Oh, and Edward still can't read your mind." I smiled a little at the comment.

"Thanks for being here Alice, and you too Jasper." He nodded to show me that he heard.

"We'll be here in a few more years, so can you wait on us?" I nodded.

"We won't have kids until you get here." I told her, because I knew how much she would love buying a baby clothes and such. "Well, give me a time and I'll plan to have one a few years later." I joked, and it actually made her laugh.

"I'll send you a letter." She told me, and then she let go.

I went back to my new husband, and he noticed that I had hugged Alice. "You forgive her for leaving?" I nodded.

"It wasn't her that left, it was Edward. It's him that I won't forgive." I told him then gave him a peck on the lips. "Come on, let's dance." When I was human, I probably wouldn't have done this, but I was actually a whole lot more graceful now.

Later, when it was time to leave for the honeymoon, I got really tired really quick. Then, I was nauseous. But, I made it through the night and was one my way to my honeymoon.

*-*-*-*-*

When we got back to the res, our house was filled with furniture. "It feels so homey already, even has the homey smell to it." I said when I sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, but you know what would make it even more like a home?" He asked me. I cocked my head to the side, thinking.

"A pet, maybe a dog." He said.

"Oh, we can just get one of the guys from the pack to play as a pet." I joked, but he shook his head. "No, a real dog, maybe a german shepherd?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Oh, what the heck. We have a backyard and if we train him right, we can even walk around with him outside." He let a smile break out on his face, and then he went off for the garage. "Jake, what are you doing?" Then I heard a little puppy bark and saw a small german shepherd puppy. "I can't believe you got one without my permission." But I loved him from the moment I first saw her. I picked her up and she started giving me puppy kisses.

"Well, I thought you'd like a puppy. Something to take your mind off of the pack business." I laughed and put the puppy on the ground. "Okay, can we go over to Emily's? I wanted to thank her for helping me with the wedding." I gave him a puppy dog pout then he nodded.

"Sure, but bring the puppy. I don't want her eating the furniture." So, we brought her with us. Emily wasn't surprised to see the puppy.

"That little mut bit through one of my favorite pairs of shoes when we were keeping it here. But don't worry, you don't owe anything." She told me. "Have you named her?"

"Oh, we haven't gotten that far. I just found out we got her when we got home." I told her and she nodded. "Well, I was thinking Ellie. What do you think Jake?" He nodded and that became her name from then on.

*-*-*-*-*

Ellie, at one year old, was really obedient. Whenever I went out, she would follow me wherever I went, and no leash required.

A few years later, I got the letter that was an indicator from Alice. It couldn't have come at a better time. I had just found out that I was pregnant the day before, and I was so excited. But, the letter read:

_Me and the family are coming back in a few years, seven actually, and I see you with two adorable children. I think they're names are Bailey and Nathan. They look SO cute! I can't wait to see them, and I hope you'll let me. _

_Well, I'll see you in a few years, _

_Alice._

I couldn't believe that they were coming back. "Come on Ellie, in the house." She quickly obeyed.

I was too excited about the new baby that I couldn't worry about the fact that Edward was coming back. And guess what.

I didn't worry, not one bit.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The only thing about being pregnant that I didn't like, was that I couldn't go wolf. If I did, the baby might not be able to grow. So, I put Jake in control of the pack for a bit.

"Jake, I'll be fine at home. Ellie will be here to protect me, now go." I practically had to push him out of the door just to get some time alone. Well, it really wasn't time alone, it was time shopping with Emily.

"Okay, girl you say. How do you know that it's going to be a girl?" She gave me a look of suspicion.

"Um, I might've gotten a letter from Alice saying that I was having two kids, a girl first, and then a boy. But, she said they aren't coming back for a few years." I told her, and she had a full grimace on her face instead of the half grimace she usually wore.

"Bella, you aren't supposed to talk to the vampires. What if you get friendly with them and one of them kill somebody? Will you be able to kill them yourself?" I looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I'm speaking the truth." She said, looking sorry for talking. "But how about this? How about we go get some ice cream in Port Angeles? I hear they have the best soft serve." I looked up, and she wore the face she used when she was trying to make it up to anybody.

"Okay, but just a little bit of ice cream, then we go back to shopping." I told her, but boy was I wrong.

When I was pregnant, it seemed like I was still the pack leader. I was eating like crazy, just like when I was a wolf. I didn't really mind getting bigger and not burning off the calories, because I really couldn't. Plus, it wouldn't take long to burn off the extra weight with the wolf pack. But, the only problem would be the fact that Alice saw me having two children, so…I'd have to wait a bit.

"Do you have an idea for a name?" Emily asked me as we sat down in the ice cream parlor.

"Oh, I was thinking Bailey. It's such a pretty name, and I wanted something that started with a B." I told her, and she laughed. "Alice told you, didn't she?" I nodded guiltily.

"You need to stop relying on visions for the future, Bella." She told me, but I didn't really listen.

The rest of the day was spent shopping, even though I didn't want to buy half of the stuff.

*-*-*-*-*

At four months, I had to go to the hospital for an ultrasound. Unfortunately, Jake was called away minutes before we had to leave for some pack business. "Sorry, but they're saying there is another vampire on our territory." He kissed me on the cheek and ran out the door.

Emily, instead, was going to the hospital with me. I hated that Jacob got to go wolf while I didn't, I loved to go wolf, while he just did it because he had to.

"Bella, you know what could happen to the baby if you change. And you will not let that happen to poor little baby Bailey." She told me and led me through the doors.

We were in the ultrasound room soon enough, and we got to see my baby and it actually looked like a baby. "Do you have a name in mind?" The old woman asked me, and I told her.

"Bailey Alicia Black." I told her, and Emily gave me a look.

"Bella, do you think Jacob would like you giving your daughter a name after one of the Cullens?" She asked. The nurse doing the ultrasound looked surprised.

"You know the Cullen family?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I used to date Dr. Cullen's youngest son, Edward. My husband doesn't really like the family, because the son left me. I was crying for months." That was just the cover story. The real story was that I was so mad that I first changed into a wolf, but I couldn't exactly tell people that, could I?

"Oh, I remember him. You don't look old enough to have been alive when he first came here. How old are you?" She looked a little suspicious, so I supplied.

"Oh, I'm twenty five." I told her, and she seemed okay with my answer. "But let me tell you, that Edward Cullen was my first boyfriend, and I can't believe that I could've ever married him instead of my husband. And I especially couldn't imagine having anyone else's kid." I told her, and she went on with the ultrasound.

"Do you want a few pictures of the ultrasound?" I nodded. "My husband had to go off for work this morning, and I would really like a couple of pictures." She nodded and printed them out.

I grabbed the picture, wiped the cold stuff off of my stomach, and left the hospital. When I got home, Jake still wasn't home, so I only had Ellie for company. She seemed pretty anxious, so I went out on a walk with her. She went to the bathroom, and then she came back to me, a little protective.

Then, out of the shadows, a stony white figure emerged. It had bleach blonde hair and red eyes, which I knew was a warning sign.

"I was wondering what this place was, it seemed to smell like dog, but I see why. That little dog right there must be smelly." The vampire was female, with the long blonde hair and red eyes. She had a sickly sweet scent and I had to wrinkly my nose. But, just before the vampire spoke again, I saw a few figures in the forest behind the vampire.

It was my husband, Embry, and Quil. They would be enough to kill the vampire, but they needed to be fast. And they fortunately were.

Before the vampire could speak again, the pounced on top of her, and started fighting her. She was done in minutes. Then, they sneaked her out of the camp and started the fire. I went back home, Ellie sticking close, and heard when the door was opened by Jacob.

I waited until he was clothed, then decided to take out the ultrasound picture. He was turned around, and I snuck around him and put the picture right under his nose. "Here's your daughter." He took the picture in his hand and looked at it for a few minutes.

"I see you've chosen a name." He said, a hint of anger in his voice. I knew picking the middle name Alicia would tip him off that I was still friends with Alice.

"Jacob, let me just tell you, I still think of Alice as a friend. She was one of my best before Edward left, and I can't just blame her and the rest of the family for what _Edward _did. They didn't do anything, he did. I've told you this before, and I'm telling you again, they're still like a family to me." He shook his head.

"It's not that, it's just that you picked out the name by yourself, without me." He said, and I was surprised.

"You mean you're not mad that I named her after a Cullen?" He shook his head. "No, just that you named her without me, that's all. I wanted to help, and I guess I wasn't needed." He seemed sad.

"How about you name the next kid?" He smiled at that, and then nodded. "That sounds good." Then, we fell asleep on the couch with Ellie at our feet.

*-*-*-*-*

At six months pregnant, I was big. Well, I was much bigger than my skinny self from when I was the alpha of the pack.

"Jacob Black, you are coming to this ultrasound. Give the alpha position to Seth for as long as it takes for us to go to the hospital, but you are coming with me. You've missed four already because of pack business, you will not do it again." He started to disagree, then I pulled him by his ear to the phone.

"Call one of the guys, tell them that they're in charge for the afternoon, I don't care who. Right now, I'm supposed to be in charge, but this," I pointed at my stomach. "Is kind of getting in the way of that. So, I'm trying to tell you, as alpha as I can be, call somebody to be the alpha this afternoon." God, being pregnant was like PMSing.

But, it worked, because Jake put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I give, I'll call Embry." He picked up the phone slowly, like any fast movement would set me off again. "Oh, just pick up the phone and call." He laughed, then finally did it in normal speed.

I overheard him talking to Embry. "Yeah, you're alpha for an afternoon. Why? Because I need to go to the hospital with Bella." He kept on talking with him, then I heard him agree and Jake hung up.

"Okay, I'm free now." And he finally got to come and see an ultrasound.

And the one time he comes, there's a problem.

"You need to go on bed rest. If you don't, it'll cause the baby to be born early. It already looks like she's getting ready to go down the birth canal, so you need to relax. Is there anything in the home that would cause you to stress?" The old nurse, the one from the four month ultrasound, asked me.

"Except for a bunch of guys coming over for the Superbowl in two months, and at least two coming over every other day, I'm fine. And plus, I can handle it." She didn't look relieved, but left it as it was.

"Okay, then just take it easy. I would recommend that you stay on a couch in a living room, but not a bedroom – it gets very boring when you see nobody but yourself for a day – and if you have any pets, that they stay outside or locked in another room, unless they are calm and quiet. Any questions?" I shook my head. "Okay then, go home and relax. The baby should be fine."

I nodded and stood up from the seat I was in. Jacob had the need to help me everywhere I went, and it seriously annoyed me. "Jacob, I'll be fine. I can walk." I walked to the car by myself and to the house, I didn't really need the help.

When I got to the house, I did something I never would've done under other circumstances. I sat down on the couch, got comfortable, threw my hands in the air, and told Jacob. "Pamper me." He laughed, but obliged.

*-*-*-*-*

Embry and Quil came over that afternoon, trying to figure out why Embry was made the alpha for the afternoon. "You made him alpha, because you got pregnant, and since you wanted him to go to the ultrasound, you told him to make me alpha?" I nodded.

"You're crazy if you think I would do a good job as alpha." He said, and I laughed.

"Well, what's wrong that you're on bed, um, whatever?" Why did they make me laugh so much?

"Because, if I don't relax, the baby might come too early. We're trying to keep the baby in here," I pointed to my stomach. "As long as possible. If little Bailey comes too soon, there could be problems." I told them, and they looked thoughtful.

"So, the baby can't come yet?" Quil asked. I laughed and nodded. "If she does come sooner than later, there is a chance that she won't survive. So, it means bed rest, and pampering," I gave a look to Jacob who started laughing. "while all I get to do is sit around, watch TV, and hope that a couple of my friends come over to keep me company."

"Well, we're here, does that count?" I laughed and nodded.

They left soon after, but Emily entered before the door could close. "Those two eat too much, even for wolves. Now, I wanted to tell you some good news." I looked up at her from my magazine. She had a large smile plastered on her face. "I'm pregnant!" She squealed. Emily Uley actually squealed.

"I'm so happy for you, and I would jump up and down if possible, but I'm kind of on bed rest, so…" She rolled her eyes and came give me a hug.

"I'm sorry you're on bed rest though. I hope that doesn't happen to me, I wouldn't be able to stand it. Oh, and when Jacob is at work, I'll come bring you something to eat, I promise you that. You can't just sit around and not eat something until your husband brings you something." I rolled my eyes at her, then we just kept on talking about names.

At ten, Sam came over to get his wife, which had left a little over four hours ago to come see me. "She's been excited about something lately, and she's left me to wonder why." By now, Sam had started aging again and looked the same age as Emily. Sam didn't get into the pack stuff anymore, so that he could age for Emily.

"Thanks for coming over Emily. It's better than hanging out with a bunch of guys like Quil and Embry for an hour or so. Well, see you later." I would've seen them out the door, but I was kind of stuck on the couch.

"You want to stay up here, or do you want me to carry you to the bedroom." His face was right next to mine and I took the chance to give him a peck on the lips.

"I think I can walk the short distance." I did, then laid on the soft bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

*-*-*-*-*

When I woke up on my eighth month, I was still tired.

By now, I had experience preparation contractions with a name that I couldn't remember, and I was regretting the decision to get pregnant. "Emily, I swear, it sucks being pregnant. The contractions are the worst." I said as I took a sip of coke, and then took a bite of a cupcake.

"Bella, you're going to regret saying that when you hold Bailey in your arms for the first time." She sighed. "Think about this though, our kids could get married one day, since mines a boy and yours is a girl." Ah, Emily always thought of the future, the far future.

"Emily, you never know what could happen. My daughter or your son could fall in love with a vampire for all we know." She grimaced, but she stopped talking about the future.

Jacob and Sam had gone out for emergency pack business, which rarely happened around little LaPush. "They don't usually leave at such short notice. But don't worry Emily, Sam will be fine. It's probably just a couple of vampires or something. They have enough in the pack to get them." I smiled at her, and she was able to pull off a little smile.

Just then, Jake and Sam came through the door, tired. "What have you two been doing?" I asked them, wrinkling my nose from the smell of sweat.

"More than a couple of vampires. We got all of them except for one, and it seemed that one was a little older than the others. We're going to have to be careful if we want you two walking around long enough for the two kids to be born." Jake sighed.

"The little band killed three people already. Fortunately, their eyes were red and that means they won't be hunting for a while." He sighed once again.

"Well, how about you and Sam go shopping for the Superbowl party next weekend. All of the pack is going to be here, and I can't exactly go shopping with Bailey on the way anytime." I got a piece of paper from the table next to me, then wrote down what we needed.

"Whatever else you think we need, get it, but only if it is needed." I warned him, and he nodded. "Whatever you say Bells." He took the list from my hands, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the door.

"Ellie, come here girl." I sighed as my dog sat down at my feet. Right now, she was five years old, at least. "I can't help but wonder what will happen when the Cullens come back to Forks, Em. I know Alice will want to see Bailey and my future baby Nathan, but what will happen when I see Edward, or he sees them?" I asked Emily. She sighed from me thinking about these thoughts again.

"Bella, you need to stop thinking about him. What happened to hating him?" She asked. I shrugged. "It just seems like, since I heard his voice at the wedding, that I feel differently about him." She didn't seem convinced, but dropped it.

Hours later, Jake and Sam came back with my Ford Edge full of groceries. "You need to get it checked, Bells. It's making a few weird noises." I smiled.

"Good thing I have a mechanic for a husband then." I gave him a kiss on the cheek then kept on watching TV.

"Okay, I get why Bella's sitting, but why isn't Emily helping?" Jake asked as he put the hundredth bag where ever it belonged.

"Because, Jake," I sighed. "Pregnant woman aren't supposed to lift heavy stuff." I said matter-a-factly. He looked like he was thinking about a comeback, but then gave up. I laughed internally. Only I could tell what Jake was thinking, except for the pack of course.

Whenever Sam and Emily left, me and Jake sat down on the couch (me already sitting, obviously) and watched a movie. Then, when we couldn't find a movie, we watched Bridezillas. I think Jake was thankful that I wasn't like that.

"Yeah, if you were like that, I'd be in trouble." I laughed then set my eyes back on the TV.

When the show was over, we turned it to a scary movie on some channel. But, not soon after, I was starting to have pains in my abdomen. It felt a lot like the practice contractions.

"Jake, get me to the hospital." I was able to say after a painful contraction.

He asked me why, and then I grabbed his hand during the start of a contraction. I nearly yelled, it was so painful. He felt it when I grabbed his hand, the pain I was in. He picked me up, put me in the car, and we drove to the hospital in Forks. The good thing was that I didn't yell, but I had to walk around until I could get the epidural.

"Tell them they better get the hell in here and give me the epidural. Or else, I'll start cussing you out Jacob." Just then, another contraction hit. It hurt like hell. "Jacob, I told you, now do it." He had a worried look on his face and pushed the button for a nurse.

"Yes, you called?" An older woman walked in, ready for the worst. "My wife would like an epidural already." I had another contraction.

"Sorry hun, but you're not far enough to get the epidural." I gave her a glare and grabbed her hand. For the first time that night, I yelled. The nurse decided to check how far along I was and found that I was already ten centimeters. "Well, we're sorry, but it's too late for the epidural." She pushed the button for assistance, and called for a doctor to deliver my baby.

"Dammit, I keep on asking for an epidural and then, when I am actually far enough that I can, they don't even want to check and see how far I am. Now, I'm going undrugged." I yelled again as another contraction hit me, full force.

By then, I was sweaty and tired. I probably smelled worse than when Jake entered a little while ago, when he first got in with Sam.

Jake stayed by my side, holding my hand the entire time. He didn't even flinch when I had a contraction.

And, by 12:01 February 1st, Bailey Alicia Black was born. She had my skin and lighter hair than Jacob. "She's a lot more like you than you think." Jake said as we watched our daughter sleep in her little bed. He had wheeled me out in front of the window so I could see her.

"Oh, but she's still going to be like both of us in one prospect." I tried whispering, thinking that if I spoke too loud that it would wake her.

"And what would that be?" He asked, crouching down to get at my level in the wheelchair.

"Going wolf." I told him, then kissed him on the cheek.

After that, a nurse came and told us that I had to get back to my room.

I probably looked my worst, because I was sweaty, my hair was curled because it got wet, and my face looked like it had been pulled down. I was just wearing a permanent frown, but Jake seemed to blame it on stress.

"Get some sleep, Emily, Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, and my sister Rachel will be coming to see the baby. So, you need to get as much rest as possible Bells." I nodded then laid my head back on the pillow.

I was asleep in seconds.

*-*-*-*-*

When everyone came to see my little Bailey, I didn't know how tiring it would be. First, Sam and Emily came over, telling me what the name of their baby would be. It was going to be Andrew Michael Uley, a perfect name for their son.

"I think his nickname is going to be Drew, what do you think?" I nodded, my head still on my pillow. She gave me a look and then quieted down. "You're tired, you should be resting after having a baby." She said a quick goodbye and then she and Sam left.

Embry and Quil came over and started to fight over who was going to be the godfather. "I've been friends with Jake longer, so I deserve to be the godfather." Embry said, then Quil fought back.

"No, remember, I was there when you first met him, I was his friend first." Finally, I just told them:

"Okay, okay. To quiet you two down, how about a game of rock, paper, scissors? Two out of three wins the position as godfather." They seemed like they weren't going to agree, but then they did.

"Jake, play announcer." Jacob shook his head, and then I just started playing along.

"And Embry wins, paper against rock. Second round…goes to Quil with scissors against paper. It's the final round…tie. The final round again…and Embry wins with paper against rock again. Embry wins the right to godfather." Quil was a little sour, but he got over it.

"Who's the godmother going to be?" They asked me.

"Emily, of course. She's deserved it, after spending all of that time with me during my bed rest." They nodded and left after a little more time.

Leah and Seth were next. Seth seemed a little out of place in a hospital room. Leah, she seemed to like it in there. But, she was soon called off for something. Me and Seth talked about all of the wolf stuff. "How old are you, physically?" He asked.

"I haven't aged since I was nineteen, and then now, so nineteen or twenty." I told him.

"At least you look old enough. I'm finally twenty-one and every club thinks that I'm using a fake ID." He shook his head, but we kept on talking about that. "Yeah, something like that happened to me once. But, seriously, you look older than twenty-one, Seth." She told him; he just scowled.

"I'm guessing that my sister isn't the godmother?" I nodded. "Emily is. You, of all people, should know that she spent the most time with me, including my husband. Even when she found that she was pregnant, she would come to my house everyday and bring me food. And during all of this, Jake was at work, fixing cars." I told him, and both him and Jake started laughing.

A little bit later, even Seth had to leave. Next, Rachel was coming see her niece. And who would you guess accompanied her. "Paul, what the hell are you doing here?" He had a smile on his face, a rare occurance.

"Well," he put his voice down to a whisper so that Rachel, who was talking to Jacob, wouldn't hear him. "I kind of, sort of, imprinted on her when she was looking for Jake. She was trying to come before the baby was born and I kind of saw her when she couldn't get into the house." I gave him a smile, but looked towards Jacob.

"You know that he won't be too happy about that, you know?" He nodded.

"What is it with the Blacks being protective over their girls?" He joked, but went towards Rachel. She put her arm around Rachel's waist, and Jacob could tell that something was different.

"Jake, could you come talk outside with me and Rach?" He nodded but followed.

I could hear as Jacob spoke outside with his sister and Paul. Things were going okay with Paul, and Jacob was just joking with his sister.

"You sure you want him? He sure does have a bad temper." They laughed, but Jake soon came back in, unaccompanied.

"They seem happy together." I noted. He gave me a false accusing stare. "You know?" I nodded.

"Yep, I just wanted him to tell you, not me." I gave a yawn. I was tired just from people coming to visit me and little Bailey. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight." And it all went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was back home before the Superbowl that weekend. Of course, all of the pack was happy to see me back. They wanted to pass Bailey around the room, but I didn't want them to, because I was still a fretting mother.

"She is going upstairs, in her room, in her crib. She is only coming out when I have to feed her, and that's going to be in my room." I told them. They all booed me, and Jacob put them in their place.

"Hey, you don't want to see breast feeding." They all shut up after that. I went up to little Bailey's room when I heard her crying through the baby monitor.

"Bailey, this isn't going to last very long." I told her as I sat down, breast feeding her. "From now on, it's formula." Good thing I had formula downstairs. Now, I could drink like the rest of them.

When I went downstairs, I had to bring Bailey with me. It was before the game started, so all of their attention was on my baby girl. "Yeah, your resistance didn't last very long, did it?" I shook my head then gave my husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Can somebody get me a beer?" I asked, and Jacob got me one. "You seem to want more alcohol." He told me, and I nodded. "Let's just say that a woman can't go long without it." I laughed a little, then sat down with Bailey in my lap, right in the middle of Sam and Seth. Let's just say that Bailey got more attention than me.

"Guys, I'm going move to the recliner, see you later." The boy that was sitting in the chair quickly got up for me, because his mom told him to.

"Thanks Thomas." He nodded and walked off to get something to eat. Reminded me, I was hungry.

I gave Bailey to Emily and quickly went get a couple of sandwiches. Then, there were cookies, fruit, and even vegetables. "What, are you trying to get me to eat healthy again, not that I ever did, or any of us for that matter." I rolled my eyes.

When I sat back down, I found that Emily was falling in love with motherhood. "I can't believe you'd put this little girl down for even a moment. I swear, someone would snatch her up in a minute." I laughed, then sat back down in the recliner.

"I'll be fine as long as it's you snatching her." She smiled, but gave me my baby back.

All of the boys, seeing that Bailey was downstairs _finally, _wanted to come and see her. "Oh, come on, we just want to hold her for a minute." I shook my head.

"For all I know, one of you could drop her. With all of this excitement over the Superbowl, one of you probably will sooner or later. So, she's staying in my arms…or Jacob's." They all looked towards Jake, and I corrected myself. "Okay, only me and Emily's arms are going to be holding Bailey, and she doesn't want you to hold her either." They all left with sad faces, but not for long.

The game was about to start, which meant that Bailey was going upstairs, in her crib. If she didn't, she'd be screaming because of all of the noise from the guys and everyone else in the living room.

She fell asleep soon enough, so I went downstairs. The guys had started to watch the game and all of the women went into another room so that they could talk in peace. Me, I went into the room that the game was playing.

I like football, just enough to go in the same room as a bunch of crazy guys and actually watch it. I sat next to Jake on the loveseat, and all the other guys were either sitting on the couch, the recliner, or the foldable chairs that everyone had brought with them.

Everyone in the room was going for one team and would boo or cheer when something bad or good happened.

In the middle of everything, I was the only one who heard Bailey crying. The baby monitor had been left on the kitchen counter, forgotten in the middle of the game day drama.

Well, instead of leaving my baby upstairs crying, I brought her downstairs, where it seemed to calm her down. All of the guys weren't worried about her now, besides Jacob, and he just put his arm around my shoulders.

Bailey seemed to want to play around, which wasn't good when you had a lot of hooting and hollering of the guys and then kids running around that might step on her if I put her on the ground. "Bailey, please stop squirming." She was making it a little uncomfortable to sit with her squirming and such.

"Jake, I'm going to go outside for a bit, Bailey's kind of restless." He nodded. I went out back, got Ellie, and then went out the gate so that we could walk.

The fresh air seemed to calm her down, and I got a chance to walk Ellie after a long time of her staying out in the backyard. Bailey, at the moment, was wearing a little blue onesie. She looked cute in blue, just like _Edward _used to say about me.

God, I had started to think about him a lot lately. Not in a bad way though, which seemed a little weird. I know, self consciously, that I should hate him, but I didn't, not really. From what I heard from him, and still knowing how he felt just by his tone of voice, he felt bad. Maybe I ended up better than him.

And I really thought I did. I had a great husband that loved me, a wonderful daughter, and friends that loved me. Well, I think they loved me because of the baby, but it still counts.

Just then, I heard a rustling in the forest, and it was really close. Even with me not going wolf for a while, I had the senses. I could smell, hear, and see better than any human. And in this instance, it helped, because I was ready when the vampire jumped out of the wooded area and straight towards me.

I put Bailey on the ground besides Ellie, who was growling up a storm and would protected her, then I ran straight at the vampire, jumped and changed mid-jump. The vampire stopped in his tracks, and looked stunned. And then, Emily came up behind me.

"Bella," She whispered, warning me. She picked up Bailey, and walked back to the house. She would warn the pack when she got there. Right now, the vampire was too worried about a werewolf that was trying to protect herself.

"I thought all of the werewolves were gone. I guess the Volturi didn't take care of _all _of you." I growled, and he took a step back. "Well, maybe I should take care of you before that girl goes get help. But what human would help you?" I growled once again. This vampire was a lot of talk and no action.

"Well, I guess her husband would help. Oh, and a couple more werewolves." I turned around and saw Jake. He had Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, and Paul all out there. They all looked about ready to change. They ran towards me, and they did.

I was the first to attack the vampire. He was really not good at fighting. I could've taken him myself, but now I was in a major drawback for having a second kid. I wouldn't be able to get pregnant for a while. So, I'd have to wait.

Soon, the job was over. The vampire could be heard cackling in the fire, dead. "We need to get back. Charlie's probably over there, and he didn't want me to be fighting right after I had a baby." They all laughed, but we were all able to sneak back to their houses to change. Me and Jake did too, but I think one of the guys from the pack saw us. No problem though.

When I checked, Bailey was in her crib, sleeping peacefully. I felt Jake put his arm on my shoulder. I looked up and he was looking at her over my shoulder. "Just think, our daughter is going to be doing that even after we die." I looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Maybe it'll skip her. I was the first girl in the pack, maybe I'll be the only one." He could tell from the shake in my voice that I didn't think that was true. "Even you know that she's probably going to be like you. We can't deny that she will be fighting vampires one day." I nodded, but went downstairs when we were done.

My dad was there, waiting expectantly. "I see it's easy to guess that you were doing something pack related." I nodded. "How do you know me so well?" We both laughed, but he soon sat down to watch the game. It was almost over, the guys' team losing. They didn't seem too happy.

I could hear boos and shouts as the game ended. "Guys, guys, they can't hear you all the way over there. Just get some food and get over it." The food part kind of made them forget it. They all got up and got them another plate of food. God, the high metabolisms kind of cost a lot of money for the wives.

When everybody left except for Charlie, Emily, Sam, Seth, Leah, and Billy, we all started talking in our own groups. Me, Emily, and Leah were talking while the guys were all drinking outside. "You would think that Jake and the guys would be drunk right now, you should too Bella." Leah noticed I was up and walking easily.

"Oh, I just have the gift to get rid of alcohol before it affects me." I shrugged. "Anyway, I was thinking about what I was going to do with Bailey when I'm at the shop during the day. I know that I can't put a baby in your hands Emily, you're already heavily pregnant. Caring for a baby would just add stress." I thought for a moment.

"Well, I take night classes at the college. I could watch her for you." Leah told me. I looked at her like she was my hero. "You would do that Leah, really?" She nodded. "Yeah, I have nothing to do, with my boyfriend offshore." Her boyfriend was from town, but he worked offshore for a oil company.

"Thank you, Leah. You are such a lifesaver." I gave her a hug.

"Aren't you going to take some maternity leave or something? You just had a baby." I shrugged.

"I can't really take a leave, Leah. I'm the only person that works there. So, if I'm not there, nobody's working, and that means I lose money." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I guess I'll babysit." I looked at her with thankful eyes. "You are a lifesaver, and you get chocolate cake for it." I cut a piece from the leftover (rare in this house) cake that we had. I had made it off limits to the rest of the guys at the house.

"Well, even though I like that offer, I have to get home. Tell Seth I left when he gets back in." She walked out the front door and I could hear as her car started and she drove off.

"She's a lifesaver, really." I told Emily as we started eating cake.

"I know. I wonder if she'll babysit Andrew when I'm having a problem." She sighed, but kept on eating. "I don't see you having a problem with a baby. You are going to be the perfect mom." She didn't look too convinced.

Soon, she and Sam left, mostly because she needed to get to sleep. Seth didn't stay long either. He was staying at Leah's house while he was trying to get enough money for a dorm where he was going to college. It wasn't working so great.

Billy and Charlie stayed around for a while. They kept on talking about the game, how they lost and why. Then, they left. It didn't seem like they wanted to talk to us very much, but they were just mad about the game.

When me and Jake went to bed, Bailey was sound asleep. She was one of the newborns that slept through the night. We were pretty lucky. I was happy that I didn't have to wake up every few hours to make a bottle. If I did, Jake would have to watch out in the morning.

But, we made it through the first week with no problems. Bailey was just being a baby, like all other babies. She cried when she was either mad, diaper was soiled, or she was hungry. Other times, she laughed when she saw me or any of the other of the guys from the pack, when she saw Ellie, or when she was playing with her baby toys.

And during all of that time, I tried not to change into my wolf form. I really did, but there was the fact that I got really mad at something once or twice, then there was when I had to protect myself from another vampire, and when I got mad at Paul too. He kept on taking food from my fridge when Rachel would come over, and it annoyed me to no end.

In the end, I go so annoyed that I ran outside and changed. It didn't take long for me to sneak back in, change, and get back downstairs. They didn't notice anything. Well, maybe they did, but they didn't show it.

So, after a few months of not changing and having my period again, I was happy to say that I could finally get pregnant. And when I missed my period once again, I went by a home pregnancy test.

I peed on it, set the timer, looked, and…it was negative.

I really wanted to get pregnant again and this was a negative, so I guessed that I had to wait. For the next few days, I was a little depressed because of the negative test. I laid in bed until I had to get to work, I ate little, and I didn't smile as much.

Then, I got a positive sign. I felt sick as soon as I woke up, and I ran to the bathroom. I was violently sick, but I knew that this meant that I was pregnant. I was positive that I was pregnant, I just had to be.

I got another in home test and it was a positive. I was having another baby. Bailey was seven months, almost eight, so she'd be one when the baby got here.

When I told Jake that night, he was ecstatic. He was already thinking of names for the baby. By the time I fell asleep, I could hear Jake talking in his sleep, saying his two favorite names over and over. I laughed silently, then rolled over and slept.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four months pregnant, I was feeling much better this time than when I was pregnant with Bailey. And now that I'm talking about her, she's going to be one in a month or two. It was the perfect time to have another baby, since me and Jake had already gone through it with another child.

So, when we went to the doctor to get an ultrasound done, we were excited, to say the least. "I hope that this one is a boy." Jake kept on saying as we walked through the halls, following the nurse to the ultrasound room.

"Jake, if it's a girl, I'm not having another one, most likely. The pain of child birth is too much to bear three times. You're lucky that I'm having a second." I told him. He nodded and just listened.

"I don't think I can take it if you're cutting off the circulation in my hand again. That hurt, a lot." That was an understatement to me. I had gone through birthing once and I was _very _reluctant to go through it again.

"Okay, lay down on the table." The nurse instructed when we finally got to the room. I had been through this before so I knew the drill. Lay down, the cold liquid on my stomach, and then the little probe looks for the baby. Fortunately, it didn't take long.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy. The heartbeat is normal, developing normally, and there are no defects. Do you want a picture?" Both me and Jake nodded and the woman printed a picture of our baby. "Come back here in a month for your next appointment." We nodded and exited the place.

"Can you believe that we're having another baby? Me, I hope it's a girl, because then I could teach her not to become what the popular people like other people to do. I want to make sure that she is never like Jessica or Lauren, I just hope that that will never happen." I blabbered on the way home. Jake was used to me talking about the baby nonstop, so I just went on.

When we finally got home, I was starving. So I ate fried chicken, instead of eggs like my former craving when I was pregnant for Bailey.

Me and Jake sat on the sofa, watching Wheel of Fortune and NCIS, changing during the commercials. "So, what do you want to name the baby. I was thinking, maybe, Avery or Blake. They seem like nice names." But he had other ideas.

"No, no Jacob junior. What about Nathan. I really like the name, and I heard you mumbling in your sleep about the name. So, really, I think that it's perfect." He shrugged.

"Maybe, but I was really hoping for a Jake junior. But, if you don't like it, I'm okay." And he sounded like he was okay with it. "But I thought that you said I could name this baby?" He gave me a voice that always made me feel guilty, and he knew it.

"Jake, don't you dare." But he had a smirk on his face. "The baby is going to be named Nathan, if it's a boy, and Blake if it's a girl." I replied, sticking out my tongue like a kid.

And, before he could work up a good comeback, I heard a knock on the door and went answer it.

Turned out that it was Leah, Bailey in her arms. She had been nice enough to watch her for me and Jake for the day while we went to the hospital for the ultrasound. "Thanks Leah. Do you want to come in? We've got drinks, food, anything that you need." But she didn't want any.

"I actually have a date tonight. I met a guy at the supermarket in Forks, and he seemed nice enough, so we're going to dinner." She explained, and gave me a smile as she left.

With Bailey in my arms, I walked back into the living room, where Jake decided to take her from me. "My baby girl, how was your day?" He had started to use baby talk, always with Bailey. He was becoming a very good father. "We have a picture of your little brother or sister, right in here." He took his wallet out, where a small picture of our next child was front and center.

"Little baby Nathan or Blake. I for one hope that she's a girl, because I don't know how I could ever deal with a boy." I told the two, and Jake looked surprised.

"You'd do fine with a boy. You have the whole entire pack to help with the baby too." He said, cuddling Bailey gently.

"No, I'm talking about later, as in teenage years. I mean, I know how to raise a baby but I'm more in sync with the girls, as you know." He nodded and handed over Bailey when I went to grab her out of his hands. Once in my arms, she gurgled with a laugh and made a grab for my hair, now long from not having to go wolf for so long, meaning no reason to cut it.

After a short while, I went feed Bailey and then put her on the ground to play around with her toys. Me and Jake sat on the couch, just watching as she laughed and smiled. Babies loved me for one reason or another, and I loved that they loved me.

I picked up Bailey an hour or so later, when she seemed to be getting tired. And when I put her in the crib, she was out like a light. And, instead of going back downstairs to help Jake pick up the mess, I went straight to our bed and fell asleep.

*-*-*-*-*

At seven months, I was ready to burst. I thought I was having twins while everyone said that they baby was just big for its stage. "Don't worry about it. The ultrasounds don't show anything wrong with your baby girl; she's perfectly fine." I gave a sigh of relief from the doctor's words.

The following day, I had gone back into town to visit my dad, who was missing me and Bailey. It had brought her along with me on his and my own day off, so that we could have the day together. He had wanted lunch with me for the first time in ages and I just wanted a day that I could relax.

While Bailey played with Sue, Harry Clearwater's wife (they had gotten close because my dad had tried to comfort her, but it became more), before he passed, I sat down at the kitchen table to talk with my dad. "And to think, if that Cullen kid had come back, you wouldn't have all of this. A respectable husband, a baby girl, and another one on the way." He sighed. "Sometimes, I think that it was a bad move of the Cullen kid to leave you, but, maybe, it wasn't so bad after all." I rolled my eyes and unraveled one of the Hershey kisses on the table.

"Dad, I don't really like talking about him anymore, so please, just please, don't bring him up again." I said, my voice on the edge of desperation.

"Fine, but remember who you chose." I kept my eyes down and put the chocolate in my mouth, reveling in the taste. "Well, I'm sorry, but me and Bailey have to go. I promised Jake that we would get home in time for a party on the res." They nodded in understanding then Sue led me to the door.

When we got home, I dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a dark red, long-sleeved t-shirt. Then, I dressed Bailey, with her pale skin and dark hair, in a cute green dress, with little white shoes. Her hair, as dark as coffee, I left down. It was nearly pin straight like my own, but had some curls in it, like her bangs. I went downstairs, Bailey in my arms, and dressed as well as I could. My hair, like my daughter's, was left down, but pin straight, unlike hers.

"Bells, you ready yet?" I heard as I was walking down the stairs, but I heard a sigh as I walked into the kitchen. "You look wonderful." I smiled and went up to him, smiling and with Bailey in my arms. "Yep, so let's get to the party, shall we?" He smiled, nodded, then led us outside.

*-*-*-*-*

At nine months and two weeks, I was overdue. No one wanted to induce labor, because of some reason or another, but I was seriously pissed off. Not only was I hormonal, but my back hurt, my ankles hurt, and I had bad stretch marks. "I want to get this baby out of me, Jacob, and I will let them give me that damn shot if I can get her out of me." I had ranted one day as I exited my bedroom, dressed and ready for the day.

But I didn't know how short that day would be.

"You want to go to the hospital?" I nodded, my jaw set. "Then we'll drive there now, I'll even drive over one-fifty just to get you there." He said, and I couldn't blame him for wanting to get the baby out of me. I was seriously pissed off when I was about to have my baby.

But as I smiled, I felt the sharp pain in my abdomen and I bent over in pain. "I don't think that you'll have to give me the god damn shot, because I just had a contraction." I said, and we soon rushed to the hospital.

Within the next few hours, I went through pain that you could hardly imagine, unless you actually had a baby before. Otherwise, you might know, but for those of you out there, DO NOT HAVE BABIES! It hurts, but I might be willing to have another one, although now I have THREE.

Yes, my guess was correct and I had TWINS! Two girls, both with dark, coffee shaded tufts of hair one their head and their skin as pale as Bailey's. They were beautiful, to both me and Jacob. Jacob stayed in the room after the babies were delivered and just sat next to the bed in a small chair. "Jake, you need to sleep, at least for a little while." He shook his head.

"I'm staying here tonight, right next to your bed. I'm never leaving you alone." I smiled weakly and let my head fall onto the pillow, but I was asleep before it made contact.

**A/N: Okay, this is my apology for not updating in a while, because I was actually on hiatus for a while because I had no motivation to finish this story, but I've found it, and it was in the form of New Moon, the movie.**

**Okay, some of you may think that it wasn't as good as Twilight, but I think it was better. The budget that they got allowed them to get better graphics, which you should thank them for because if they didn't get all of that money, we would've been watching the ugliest animated wolves instead of the almost lifelike ones in the movie. And the running was much better, because it didn't look like the legs were just being blurred. But I have to say, the three leaders of the Volturi were pretty creepy, even creepier than I thought possible from the book. And the vision that Alice had of Edward and Bella, both vampires, seemed kind of funny, because of Bella's running. But I still liked the movie over all. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 4 for you, and I hope to get some reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Jake, stay with the right group, Sam with the left, and Paul, stay in the back. I'm going around to cut it off.' There were noises of approval through the link and I started stalking my way to the front with my small group of three. We were as quiet as could be, hoping that the stupid vampire wouldn't be able to hear us as we came to ambush him.

And he didn't, because we made it to the front and I was the one who ambushed him, snapping at his neck and nearly taking his entire head off before I got another bite at his shoulder, this time taking the part clear off. 'Bella, go home, we'll take care of this one.' I growled in aggravation at his over caring, but started off at a run back to our home.

With the forests right behind our house, I was able to sneak inside the wooden, seven foot fence and get inside my house and no one noticed. I got changed into a long sleeved, dark red shirt and a pair of wrangler jeans, along with a pair of sneakers. I put my dark brown, almost black hair in a bun on top of my head then went in the little home office to do some paperwork for the bookshop.

Today, I would have nothing to do but wait for my three children. There was Bailey, who was now nine and was just as beautiful as the day when she was born. He hair was like the color of black coffee, not exactly black but dark brown, and was now pin straight and went down to her waist. Her two sisters, Carmen and Caren, were nearly exactly alike, except for a slight curl to their coffee colored hair. But all of their skin, just like mine, was like porcelain, smooth to the touch. Carmen and Caren were eight now, and loving every minute of it.

Bailey, however, didn't like it, because she was left having to watch out for the two because they were in the same hall for elementary.

I heard the steps of my daughter before they even opened the door five minutes later, and I was up and ready to greet them as they entered. "Momma!" I smiled as I heard the voice of my oldest, Bailey. She ran up to me and put her arms around my waist, which was as high as she could reach. "Hey baby, how was school today?" And the three went into full detail, like every day, as I made them snacks.

As I closed the fridge, I noticed my reflection, which hadn't changed since I first changed into a werewolf. I still looked seventeen, but there was a sharpness to my face that hadn't been there before. It seemed that I didn't look as innocent as before, but my children and husband didn't seem to notice. Everything else was exactly the same about me, besides a couple of small scars here and there.

"So, momma, can we go to the park today?" I heard the voice of Caren and turned to find that she had already finished her half of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that I had halved with her sister. "Sure, but you have to go get your jackets, hurry." They nodded and ran upstairs, to where they now had rooms.

And it would hardly change in the coming years.

*-*-*-*-*

My oldest, Bailey, was now in high school. I felt old, but I hardly looked like it. But Bailey, she was getting older every day. I had something to do with the wolf pack every week, so I still seemed to be immortal, at least for now. But I still had to be careful, because I had to make sure that there were no people who suspected me. Some covered for me and Jake, because we still looked so young, but it didn't matter. Not many people cared.

Sam was out of the pack, not having gone wolf for the past ten years. He was the father of two children, the oldest a boy and the second a young girl about 12 years old, only one year younger than Carmen and Caren.

"I so envy you," I heard my daughter say one morning as I was getting her ready for her first day of school. "You look like some supermodel and walk so gracefully, that some of my friends even want to be like you. But I'm nothing like that," She said, putting herself down like I had down only a few years ago.

I sighed. "You shouldn't think like that. I though those same thoughts when I was your age, but look where it got me. A wonderful husband, three beautiful daughters, and friends who like me for something other than money or belongings." But she was really beautiful, with her porcelain skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her coffee hair was darker than mine, but not yet black and seemed pin straight, now. It was slightly curled when she was younger.

"I still wish that I looked like you. I bet that you got guys all the time when you were my age." I laughed a little, startling her. She looked at me like I was crazy, then asked, "What?" I shook my head.

"Nothing that you need to worry about until a junior, when I got my first boyfriend." I heard the 'ahhhh' go for at least five seconds before she asked, "Who was he?" I smiled, but then grimaced at the thought of telling her about Edward. She would grow up having to protect this reservation from his kind, so how could I tell her that I dated something that I killed.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She said, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement and anxiousness. "Please tell me momma." I smiled warmly and began my story, about me and Edward.

"It all started when I was about seventeen, and I looked exactly like I do now, but I never thought of myself as someone that anyone would want to date. None of the boys in Phoenix, where I lived before, wanted to date me, so I didn't have many high hopes here. But those thoughts lasted only until lunch, where, before that, I had met a Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley. Of course, they only seemed like either the over-helpful, the lovesick puppy, or the annoying friend, but I saw more of the table across the room than anything.

"Across the room was a table that held five kids, all of them inhumanly gorgeous. I saw a huge, muscled brunette who surprisingly had dimples, a blond that seemed to make your self esteem go down drastically if you were in the same room, a perky brunette who was probably even shorter than Carmen and Caren, then there was the blond boy that always seemed to be in pain.

"But then, my eyes landed on bronze hair that was nearly like a penny, with muscles that didn't make him seem like a muscle head, but what intrigued me was the fact that he looked straight at me when he heard the voice of one of my friends, or so-called, say something about him. And that, started a string of events that got us together, but there are too many to tell. So I can only tell you this:"

I took a deep breath, waiting for the inevitable gasp when my information was revealed. "He was a Cullen." And there was the gasp, but it held itself for a few more moments before it all exploded, but not in the way I thought.

"Forbidden love? Isn't our tribe supposed to stay away from the Cullen's? Why didn't you? Did you kiss? Did you tell him those three words?" I looked at her for a moment like she was crazy, as she did to me, then started laughing softly.

"If you remember your stories from when your grandfather told you, or when me and your father told you, you should know about the Cullens. The cold ones, the ones that we were supposed to keep away from. Of course, I never knew that I was even part Quileute, so I never knew what could've happened. Yes the tribe has to stay away from the Cullens but like I said, I didn't know about my blood. And as for the reason why I didn't stay away," I sighed, falling back on the bed behind me like a swooning teenager, which I was, physically, but I was mentally an adult…well, maybe not at that moment.

"I fell in love." There was a gasp from my daughter once again, and I had to laugh again. "Wait, then why didn't you marry him?" I looked at her sharply for interrupting and she quieted down. "Let me continue, then ask your questions. Be patient." She smiled and nodded.

"Well, I didn't really know I loved him until he saved me from a group of guys who were drunk and too out of their mind to know that they were probably doing some things that were illegal. He went all over town and found me, saving me from them before bringing me eat then to my house. But after that, he revealed to me who he really was, which you know, practically.

"Well, we did kiss, many, many times," I said, my voice going into day dreaming girl phase, which it stayed in for the next few minutes. "And it took me so much to just not faint from the kiss, but he always kept me up, no matter how much it pained him to resist me. And we said those three little words at least a few hundred times to each other, but that was until he left.

"He said that he didn't live me anymore, that he didn't want me anymore. But I would only change my mind when I heard his voice flow through the crowd at my wedding, telling me that he was happy that I got on with my life without him. And I knew that I would never be able to get him back, no matter how hard I tried. He was gone, but still cared. And his sister, Alice, one of my best friends in the world, was there with her boyfriend, actually her husband, came to the wedding."

I sighed, remembering everything.

"So, you fell in love with a bloodsucker, for one thing, a Cullen for another, and then he left you. How screwed up is that?" I gave her a stern look, trying to copy the one that my dad always tried to use on me.

"Don't use words like bloodsucker, leech, or anything of the sort in this house, especially if it's about the Cullen family. And I know that you know about vampires, so don't be so surprised. Be lucky that these were animal drinking vampires instead of the others, or else I'd be dead. Because I was almost killed, had Edward not been there to save me." I grabbed my stomach in pain, not being able to handle his name even today.

"Okay, time for you to go to school. The bus is almost here." And I heard the faint screech as it turned onto our street. "Kay, talk to you this afternoon." I smiled and nodded, stroking her hair once before going in the next room, where I started my act as a store owner, waiting until my daughters left to exit the backyard as a pure white wolf, except for the pale brown and specks of black.

*-*-*-*-*

In the middle of October, I had gone to check out Carmen for a dentist appointment when I smelt it. It was a vampire, inside the school. And with my kids, one a junior and the other two sophomores, I wasn't going to let anything happen to them. "Carmen, Caren, and Bailey Black. I've come to check them out." I put sick on the sign out sheet and then rushed them outside to my car, a four door, silver truck, and drove away. The tires squealed in protest but I kept on going.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I noticed then that my teeth were clenched together and I let them relax, before I spoke in the quietest tone possible that only Bailey could hear, so Carmen and Caren wouldn't hear. "Vampires. They were in your school, their scent all over the office, I could even smell it coming from the halls. Were there any, and I mean _any, _new kids at school that were pale, red or golden eyes? Graceful?"

"There were new kids, but I don't know about the other things because I haven't even met them yet." I sighed and sped up a little bit more, a habit I had gotten from going so fast with the Cullens when they were still here, and the fact that I could run just as fast as a wolf got me a little impatient too.

"We're getting you to the dentist and going home, Carmen. No discussion." She nodded, looking at me strangely.

"What were there last names, Bailey?" She looked at me helplessly, like she couldn't tell me at all. "God damn it Bailey, tell me the god damned name." She looked as if she were about to cry, which I didn't feel sorry for at the moment. "If you don't tell me, I swear Bailey," But then she blurted out the name.

"Cullen! The name was Cullen." The second time, she said it without emotion, but I could see one shiny tear escaped on the side closest to me.

By the time that I had gotten up the guts to speak to her again, we were at home and she flung open the passenger side door in an act of anger, most likely. "Bailey, Bailey come back!" I yelled, even though through the door she couldn't hear me. Plus, she had gotten inside the door before anything could even reach her.

But then I heard the scream, "AHHHHHH," And I jerked open my door, running out and straight into the house and changing into a wolf then and there. My almost pure white form stood in contrast against the dark brown in the house, but that was the least of my worries at the moment. "What the hell?!" Bailey turned around and almost screamed, but I found that she was panting.

"Mom?" I nodded my fluffy white head, walking a little closer. I undid the transformation and became a human in front of her. "Why did you scream? You scared me half to death."

"Because, I just walked in and saw dad, except more than I needed to see. You didn't tell me that there was a chance my dad might be walking around naked in the middle of the house, _when I was home!" _She said, adding emphasis to the last part.

"Sweety, he just came home from a mission I sent him off on in the woods, so there is a reason. Now go wait in the living room while I go get dressed again. Since you decided to scream like that." I felt something sharp on my backside and jumped a little, turning around to find that it was Jacob. "And you will not be walking around the house naked when I specifically tell you I will be checking out the kids during the day. Now, let me get dressed in peace, please." I heard the door close as Bailey left, most likely not able to look at Jake the same way as before.

When I finally came out plain black t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers, I told Jake about the Cullens at the school. "Why would they come back after all these years, and when our kids are going to school there, ironically. Take them out for the week, or tell them to avoid the new kids. I'll do something, but I can't right now. I'm supposed to meet up with Sam to patrol the borders again." I nodded and then walked out the door, driving Carmen and Caren to the dentists' while Bailey stayed at home to start and finish the homework she was able to get before I pulled her out.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, I decided to drive the girls to school, no matter what Jake said. So, that morning, I wasn't sure if I would be seeing the Cullens today. But as I turned to find a parking spot so I could go to the office to give the excuse for yesterday, I found that I almost came in contact with the front fender of a Volvo.

A silver Volvo.

"Bailey, Carmen, Caren, inside, now." When they didn't move, I said it once again, more forcefully. "Get out now and get inside the school, now!" They nodded and all got out, and I watched as they all entered the door nearest the office. I finally got out and went walk up to the passenger door, not even daring to look at the driver. And out of the passenger seat came Alice, still as short and perky as ever. "Bella!" She squealed, trying to run up to me and hug me, but I stopped her with the raising of my hand.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" My voice was nothing but business, something I had learned to accomplish when I had just been able to control when I turned into a werewolf. "And don't tell me some stupid story about how you missed me or how you wanted to see me Alice, 'cuz I got over that story in my mind years ago." She looked at me painfully but nodded. "But that's the truth. Bella, you have to believe me, please. We all missed you, even Rosalie." I shook my head, but then I heard his voice.

"Bella, it's true." I didn't even look at him, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stand it. "Just shut up, because you don't know what's happened to me when you left. You all left me hurting, feeling as if I were stranded alone in a big ocean full of sharks that would attack me the moment that I put one piece of me in the water. And guess what, I got over you, and got married, but that didn't stop me from feeling pain every time that you were brought up, by either my husband or my friends, all of whom scolded me for feeling that way about you. But I didn't care."

I gave a shaky sigh, and then looked up at him, only to feel as if something had cracked inside me. It felt as if I were only there with him in that moment, instead of having all of these others too. I felt all those strings connecting me to this world break, but were replaced by one, one that was stronger than all the others. But that was until I heard the resounding 'smack' like a palm slapping someone in the face. When I closed my eyes for the fraction of a second, I found that my head was being cleared for a moment. But as I opened them, I saw that it had been Bailey who had slapped him.

"And that," She started, "was for leaving my mother, you bastard." She looked like she was shivering, but I knew better. She was getting angry, and for one that was a descendant of the Quileutes, that wasn't a good thing. "Bailey, just calm down. Honey, look at me." She turned her head towards me, but she was still shivering with anger. "I can't, mom. I, I'm trying…but I just…AH!" And I grabbed her and pulled her into the car, before shutting the door on her.

"Edward," I turned my head, taking him in and finding that I couldn't be mad at him. At least not on purpose. "Unless you want to just stand there, helpless, I suggest you help me get my daughter out of here. Be useful for once." He nodded, and got into the passenger side of the car.

"Give me a good place where I can go to let her change, quickly." I sped up quickly, tires screeching as I hit sixty in only a few seconds. "Keep going straight until you get to the edge of the forest. Let her in there. It's secluded and nobody will see her." I nodded and followed his directions, and came to the exact place that he had told me about.

"Come on Bailey, you have to get out." She was still shivering, her anger controlling her. "Get out of the car Bailey, before you get stuck in there as a wolf. You won't be able to get out then." She looked up and her eyes looked like they were tinted red. "Why are you being so nice to him? He _left _you. You should leave him now. AH!" She convulsed as another rippling pain went through her. This was the problem about the first time that we all shifted. If we had been mad, we had tried to resist it, and it was very painful.

When she finally got out, she just started running, and I could see as she had jumped and changed in mid air in hardly a moment. Her clothes were torn to shreds and her pants were also. One shoe was left intact while the other could be seen, torn, hanging from one of the trees. I looked towards Edward and he nodded, giving me a sign for 'sure'. "I'll follow you on my feet." I nodded, before I went behind the trees, running, and threw my clothes off at the same time.

By the time that I was wolf, I could smell the sweet scent of Edward, which wasn't sickly sweet like the scent of the other vampires. _Bailey, just calm down. If you do, everything will be fine. _The communication of the wolves was great. We could talk to each other over a long distance, as long as were in our wolf forms. _I just can't calm down. I can't get over the fact that _he's _here. Get rid of him and maybe I can calm down. _And I could believe that. So, looking at Edward, I jerked my head behind me and Edward nodded, falling behind before stopping completely behind me.

I had found her in a clearing after running for a little while. She was lying down, her paws over her nose, whimpering. In the cover of a shadow, I could hardly see her coloring, but as she moved, I could see as light flecked over her pelt.

She was the russet color of Jake, with a white mask that went down her front to her underbelly, and on her forehead, down the back of her neck, making a line along her spine and going to her tail until the tip of it was entirely white. And then there were her white socks, which reminded me of how she would've never worn her socks that high. She was nearly as tall as me, but was made mostly of leg. She was just as fast.

_You'll make an excellent Alpha, once I step down of course. _She snorted mentally. _How old are you? Forty? You should've stepped down years ago. _I raised an eyebrow and sat down on my haunches. _Hey, I look eighteen don't I; I think I can still out chase one of those bloodsuckers any day. _She laughed and came up to me, giving me a little lick below my jaw, announcing that I was still the Alpha of the group.

_You remind me so much of your father. But the white comes from me, of course. And those long legs, you're just as fast as me, if not faster. _I embraced my daughter, the sides of our heads rubbing against the other in the way of wolves. I gave her a small lick on her forehead and then we separated. _Come on, let's see if you can become a human once again._

She nodded and I could hear the thoughts in her head as she tried to turn back into a human. It took ten minutes, maybe more, for her to change back into the dark brunette haired, chocolate brown eyed, porcelain skinned girl that I knew and loved. I jerked my chin, a sign for her to change back, and I talked to her through my mind. _Follow me back home. I know these woods well. _She nodded and followed after me, right behind me.

I snuck into the backyard, the back latch luckily left unlocked from those few times that I had to come back in without a grand entrance. It had become something of a habit to leave it unlocked, while Jacob always got slightly annoyed when I left it unlocked, for anyone to enter.

Oh, Jake! What would he say when he heard of this? Especially about when I had seen Edward again. There was no telling…No. There was nothing between me and Edward. Definitely nothing going on between us. If there was, I would've stopped it before it could even happen.

But a part of me dreaded what had happened there. The others had told me what it felt like to imprint. All of those strings that connected you to this world were gone, being replaced by one strand that seemed to keep you connected for all that you were worth. And that was what it felt like. All of it felt like that. I felt connected to him in that one moment. That was why I stopped myself from trying to attack him. It didn't feel right.

But what would my family say about it?

*-*-*-*-*

I brought Bailey to school the next day, after the previous night of cannon fire questions from Carmen and Caren. They just didn't understand why their sister had stayed at home after that short encounter with the Cullen family. "She wasn't feeling too well, and she didn't make it to the school before she fell too bad. That's all." That was my answer over and over to the twins, but they didn't seem to be buying it.

"So, who are the new kids?" I asked them as I drove them to school, trying to be slower than usual so that I could get as much information out of them as I possibly could.

"Oh, the new kids should be models or something! First there's Emmett, the huge one, Rosalie the snob," I inwardly laughed at that comment. "Alice the pixie, Jasper the pained blonde, the bronze haired one, and then there's the youngest: Andrew. Everyone calls him Andy though. He has dark hair but pale, pale skin and his eyes are the cutest color. And his muscles aren't too big like the Emmett's, but isn't too lanky like Jasper's. He's the perfect one, besides Edward." I heard a swooning sound emanate from the back seat and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at the antics of my twins.

When I dropped off Bailey, Carmen, and Caren, I waited in my car, turning up the music as high as it could go so that it would drown out the sounds of the outside world. But I could still hear the sounds of people walking by, commenting on the 'new chick'.

"Whoa, who's the new chick in the car over there? She's so hot!"

"I wonder if I have any classes with her."

"Why does she have the music up so high? I can hear it out here."

"God, such a hot bod."

I smirked at the sounds but stuck everyone the bird, coming over as the bitchy type and finding that they were all leaving the group surrounding my car and the one on the side of me. It was the normal spot that he always took when it came to school. He would most likely be ditching one of his classes, and I would be here to catch him.

But when I looked up at the sound of a tapping on my window, I saw Alice, not Edward in the window. "Do you mind if you let me in?" I nodded, turned down the music, and unlocked the passenger side door. "So, I see that you've decided to interfere with your own future again. I guess that you just can't resist Edward, even as a married woman."I gave her an angered look and she shut up, but for only a moment.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. You're the one who's going to remarry in a couple of years. And your daughters, they won't really mind, but I think that you should give them the news a little lighter than you did that mutt husband of yours. But of course, as long as he's gone, I'm pretty happy. But Edward doesn't want you to be sad that you left him, but there's nothing that you can do, is there?"

"Alice, why are you telling me this?" My teeth were gritted together, and I had to stop myself from changing right there in my car, or punching something. "Are you trying to make this harder for me? I will have to tell my husband that I don't love him anymore, that I'm leaving him for the very thing that threw me into his arms in the first place? And then my girls, they'll probably hate me for leaving their father. Carmen and Caren and Bailey, they're all daddy's girls. They'll never want to leave his side."

Alice shook her head in that smug way that communicated 'I know something you don't know'. "They're going to be living with you, well, until you give Bailey permission to stay with And-" She stopped in midsentence though, knowing that she let something go that she wasn't supposed to.

"Alice?" My voice had that warning note in it, one that meant I didn't really want to know. "Please tell me that you weren't saying Andy, or Andrew! God, another one from my family running with the vampires! At least tell me that they aren't doing anything I would disapprove of." She shrugged.

"I try to avoid the dirty visions as much as possible, but if you want me to find out…" I shook my head. "Just leave it be. I don't think that I need to know oh so much about my daughter so soon. Anyway, why are you ditching class? You were never the one to miss class, except for when it included blood. So, what's up?"

"Well, I really wanted to catch up. I haven't seen you since your wedding and I just wanted to see what you've been up to. So," She turned towards me, a huge smile plastered on her face. "What's happened to you since I've been back?"

I shook my head at her happy attitude and then proceeded to tell her what had happened since she had last left me. "But I guess that everything that happened changed, because I ended up with three girls instead of a girl and a boy. Bailey, Carmen, and Caren. Bailey is like an exact copy of me, and then Carmen and Caren are the girly girls. But trust me, if you gave them the chance to go run in the mud, even for only a little while, they'd go and get full of it. They're so childish." I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"Well, sorry to rain on my own parade, but I have to go. Edward's coming to say hi in only a few minutes, and I'd like to be far away from this storm when it erupts." I nodded and she left the car, and I was only left alone for a few moments before I saw his bronze hair in the midst of the crowd of kids.

I didn't know that Alice and I had been talking for that long.

He entered my car with complete silence, something that didn't unnerve me as much as before. I could walk just as silent now, and it seemed to be calming me. "So, I'm guessing that you didn't come here to just say hi. You better have a good explanation for why you left, besides leaving me for my own good." I didn't look at him that entire time, keeping my eyes glued to the hands that clenched the steering wheel.

And within a short moment, I had turned on the engine and had gunned it, my protesting tires screeching in resentment. I drove to the spot where he had parked when he had brought me to the meadow, with the wildflowers and the little creek that snaked through it. "Do you remember this place?" I asked him, already knowing the answer when I asked it.

"Yeah, and I still come here frequently. I wonder why you chose this place of all places." I shrugged, at first playfully then my face had gone serious.

"I'm guessing that you've heard of imprinting." He nodded. "Well, for the pack, it's twenty thousand times more powerful. It feels as if you're connected to one person more than anyone. There are a million strings cut and that one string that keeps you connected to this world is stronger than all of the other strings combined, and that's what Jake feels for me. At one time, I thought I wanted him to love me as a wife. We had kids, we both loved them. We both loved each other. But," I sighed and looked down at the ground. "It has only lasted until I saw you."

I heard the sharp intake of breath from him, and I looked up to see him with a wondering expression on his face. "How? A werewolf on a vampire, especially one like you? That's never been heard of, ever since we first found out about the existence of the wolves."

"Is that all you care about?"

He looked at me with a face full of so many things that I could still read, even to this day. No matter what I had forgotten about him, it wasn't the ability to read his face. "No." and he walked forward, as graceful as ever, and took me in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had gotten home just in time to see that my daughters were safely arriving home. Bailey, with her sharper senses, was able to smell that something was off. Ever since she had joined the pack, she had the best nose out of everyone in the pack. I think that she got that from Jake.

Oh god, what had I done to him? I had left with a boy, at a school, and stayed with him for a few hours in a secluded spot. I had embraced him like it was our last moment together. I had imprinted on Edward, the vampire, and my daughter was going to be falling in love with Andrew, the newest addition. God, could this get any worse? "Mom, dad called at school and said that he would be out of town for the week, because of some meeting out of town." I sighed and went in my room, where I sat on my bed and tried to relax.

A few moments later, I was bolting into an upright position, being startled by some small noise. When I looked up, I found that it was Bailey, with a look of grim discovery. Her voice was filled with grim anger. "I can smell him all over you, you know. My nose has gotten a hundred times better than before, and I can hear better too. I could smell a vampire's scent from miles away, if I tried."

I looked away and went into the bathroom, where I could see that my pale porcelain skin was healed completely from all my scars from previous battles. I'd had only two, but they had been rather big. "So, what are you going to do with dad? I mean, I know that you've now hooked up with your ex-boyfriend, but I don't think that dad will be too happy about this."

I shook my head and tried to busy myself with anything, everything that I could do. It didn't stop Bailey from staying on my trail.

"Where are Carmen and Caren?"

"They went over to a friend's house while you went to sleep. I couldn't stand being able to hear everything they did as they jumped around upstairs. My ears are a pain in the ass now, too." I gave her a stern look that failed to stick. "Oh my, one curse word. Compared to your sins, I must be an angel." I had to stop myself from getting mad at her, stop myself from showing my anger with the shivers that would inevitably change me into a wolf.

"So why'd you do it? You imprinted on dad, so why go to the leech? For a little entertainment, some fun?"

I looked at her and I felt so much anger, watching those eyes look at me with such pity, calling me a coward. "I NEVER IMPRINTED ON HIM!" I yelled, although I tried to keep it down to a lower volume. I failed miserably. "I never imprinted on him." I said, my voice cracking and I felt my eyes fill with tears. "I imprinted on Edward, only Edward. And you," I pointed a finger at her and my teeth gritted together, looking at her with her face plastered on mine.

"Take one good look at that new Andrew and tell me that you don't feel something snap inside. Because I already know your future. And trust me," I shook my head, closing my eyes and smirking. "You'll have the same ending as me." I walked off and into my room, slamming the door at the same time.

*-*-*-*-*

That entire week, I staked myself inside my car, right outside the school, where I could watch Bailey and Andrew. Bailey looked down each time she smelt him - I could tell with my sight when she sniffed around - and whenever she saw the Cullens. Andrew, on the other hand, was trying to discreetly get her attention. He was into her, and she wanted nothing to do with him.

One of the days when I met Edward in our meadow, I didn't embrace him like I had the previous days. He had his arms around me while we lay on the ground, my head on his chest. We were relaxed, ready to fall asleep, if it were possible for Edward. But I had to bring up the subject of Andrew and Bailey, and he was more than ready to talk about it. "So, what's up with Andrew? It seems that he's falling for a werewolf girl." I said lightly, and I could feel that Edward wasn't tensing up at the subject.

"His sense of smell might not be the best, but he's still noticed the smell of werewolf. I mean, you don't smell like it, not like the others, more like strawberry and freesia." I smiled as he continued. "But he's noticed that she's a werewolf, like you. For some reason, though, he doesn't seem to get that it's just not very smart to be dating her. Not because of who she is, but because of you. But he doesn't know about that." I let my smile drop for one moment, until I smelt the sweet scent in the air. It was faint, but I could still tell that it was close by.

"You can come out of the shadows, you know." I said, and I knew who it was as soon as I said it. I turned my head and took in the figure before me. "Hello, Andrew." He cringed at the use of his full name.

"Hey, you might not be allowed to call him Eddie, but you sure are allowed to call me Andy. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand and I lifted my hand from where I was laying.

"Well, it's nice to see that there's a polite boy looking out for my daughter. Didn't want someone like Emmett dating my daughter. The innuendoes, the jokes, the bets… nothing great from him." Edward smiled, and I smiled too. "So, why are you interested in my daughter?" He shrugged.

His voice was filled with caring when I heard him answer. "She just seems pretty nice. I mean, she looks pretty hot too, but she's just pretty nice. Not like some of the snobby girls that I've met before. I don't even care that she's a werewolf." I smiled, except for the part where he called her 'hot'. "I only wish that she weren't trying to avoid me." I bit my lip and gave a sheepish look.

"Well, that is sort of my fault. She was getting on my last nerve about something I did," I left out the fact that it was about me and Edward, because I couldn't stand bringing it up. "And I told her about something Alice had said about her and you, and she didn't want to hear anything of the sort. She got mad and started avoiding you. I'm sorry. It's my fault, nothing to do with what you did." He smiled a little bit though, as if this helped the fact that she was avoiding him.

I talked a little bit more to Andrew then watched as he ran out of the clearing, and then relaxed in Edward's arms once again.

We stayed like that for another hour and then I left to make it home before school let out and before the girls got home. But he started pulling me back towards him, and tried to get me to stay. "You can say that you went somewhere after you got home from work. Please?" I shook my head regretfully.

"I want to, I really do, but I can't let Bailey get in any mood worse than the one she is in now." He smiled sadly and let me go after that, and I walked back to my car, driving back home with only enough time to make myself look presentable. My hair, now grown out to my chin, had been filled with grass and a couple of flowers, and my clothes were slightly wrinkled from laying down on them all day.

"Mom, we're home!" I smiled, a fake one at the moment, what with my mood not being too great, and I walked out to meet my daughters. They all seemed happy, normal, until Bailey sniffed the air. Why wasn't she a little more discreet?

"I'll be up in my room." She said, her annoyance and anger being voiced as she spoke. She didn't even have to say a word and I would've been able to pick up on her bad mood. "What's up with her?" I heard Caren ask, and I shrugged. "Well, she hasn't been in a very good mood all week." Carmen voiced, and I knew that it was true. They looked out for each other, which I hadn't been doing lately.

Suddenly, I felt nauseous. I ran towards the nearest bathroom and heaved into the porcelain toilet and tried to hold up my hair as much as I could. Luckily, I didn't get anything in it, but I still didn't feel too great. I felt clammy and I felt as if I would heave again if I ate even the smallest bit of food.

It was strange. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. Not since Carmen and Caren had been born. Before that, it was morning sickness. Wait…no…there was no way! I hadn't slept with Jake since I first saw Edward, and I had changed into a wolf in between. There was no way that I could be having a baby.

Oh, but there is! I slept with Jake the day after I had helped Bailey with going wolf, to tell myself that I wasn't falling for Edward again. It had been nearly three or four weeks, and I wouldn't have noticed if I missed my period, because I hadn't had one for a while now. I was used to missing it, because of pack business. There was the slimmest chance that I could be pregnant, but I wanted to make sure that I was or wasn't.

"I'm going out." I said, loud enough for my kids to hear me, after I had cleaned myself up and fixed my hair.

"Why?" I heard Bailey's voice, sharp and mad, and I turned to find that she was sitting at the kitchen island, eating a half of a turkey sandwich. Her eyes were narrowed and she had a scowled placed firmly on her face.

"You really want to know why?" She nodded, her eyes still narrowed, and the scowl still set on her face. "I'm going get a pregnancy test. I might be pregnant again." She gasped and a hand went to cover her mouth in amazement. "Now watch the girls and make sure that they don't get in any trouble while I'm gone." She nodded and I walked out the front door, straight to my car and turning on the engine before driving away with the tires screeching in protest.

I went to the small store right outside the reservation and bought a test, and then headed to Emily's house. Her daughter, Angelina (we all called her Nina), was a year younger than Carmen and Caren, and then there was their oldest, a son by the name of Nicholas (nicknamed Nic) and he was a year younger than Bailey.

When I knocked on the door, Nic opened the door, and I smiled slightly and asked him if he would get his mom for me. He invited me in and then I waited at the front door, not wanting to intrude. "Bella?" I looked up and found the wrinkled face of Emily looking at me. She was nearly forty, but you could hardly tell. "What are you doing here so early? What do you need?" I closed my eyes at the sensation of tears and whispered to her.

"I need to talk to you, privately." She nodded and then walked out the door, following me to my car. "Let's go on the beach. It's pretty warm today." I nodded and drove to the beach, taking off my shoes as I walked along the shoreline. "So," I looked up at the ocean, not looking at her. "What did you want to talk about? I might look a whole lot older than you, but I'm still a friend of yours."

I swallowed and sucked it up, telling myself that I had to tell her about Edward. "Well, you're one of only two that I've ever told that I never imprinted on Jake. You know that, at any time, I could imprint on the person that I'm meant to be with. And, truth is, I have." I said, my voice breaking on the last word. "And you would never guess who." I said, but she shook her head in denial.

"Bella, please don't tell me what I think you're telling me." I looked at her, and I felt the first tears nearly fall.

"I imprinted on Edward Cullen."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emily looked at me with a look of pure surprise. She had no idea that this was able to happen; I surely hadn't, and look where it got me. "How Bella? He's a vampire, for crying out loud. And what about Jake? What are you going to do about him? He's your husband, you know, and I don't think that you can just tell him, 'well Jake, I imprinted on a vampire, I hope that you have a good life without me'. It doesn't work like that Bella."

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of all those thoughts. I tried to clear my anger, knowing that if there was a baby inside me, that it would be harmed in the change. I felt the shivers coming on, but I quickly cleared my head. Then, I screamed at her, "I'm having another baby!" And I nearly smiled as Emily stopped scolding me and my head cleared.

"What?" She seemed dumbfounded, and I was happy to have shut her up for at least a few moments. "Please tell me that it's Jacob's." I nodded. "Good. Now there's a reason for you to stay away from Edward. You need a home for that baby of yours, and I don't think that it needs to be with a family full of vampires."

I shook my head, laughing ruefully. "You just don't get it, do you Emily? You aren't a wolf, so you wouldn't know what imprinting is like. It's like your connected to that one person and nothing else. I love him nearly more than I love my children, and you know how hard that is. I love him more than Jake, and I know that, absolutely. I _can't _stay away from him, Emily."

I nearly cried then, because of the irony of the situation. He was a vampire. I was a werewolf. We weren't supposed to even be nice to each other, much less fall in love with the other. No one would approve of this relationship, besides the Cullen family. Maybe not even them.

"Bella, I get it, but you can't stay with him. It'll never work. You're not the same human that you were before all of this happened. He will most likely throw you away, because you're not the same as before." I shook my head slightly, just once more, before I went back in my car and waited for Emily to get in.

This had turned out to be a worse choice than I had thought.

I dropped her off at her house, not even waiting for her comment as she turned back to tell me something. I was in too bad a mood for this crap.

When I got home, I found that Jake hadn't made it back home yet. He still hadn't gotten back from his work trip that had lasted a week and a half. He would be back that weekend. "God, how am I going to break it to him?" I asked myself as I sat in the car, near tears. I really didn't know how I was going to deal with him. "Well, I guess that I have to go in sometime. I need to take the test."

I grabbed the paper bag out of the passenger seat where it had been left and went into the house, where I saw Bailey sleeping on the couch, and Carmen and Caren were passed out on the separate recliners on either side of the couch. They must've been tired from school or something, or they must've done something tiring in P.E.

I went up to my room and straight into the bathroom, did what the test said to do, and then waited for the results, which it said would only be five minutes.

Those five minutes seemed like an eternity. I waited in nervous anticipation of when the alarm would go off in the bathroom and what the answer would be. I didn't know if I wanted to know, actually. "Mom?" I heard the knock on the door and then I wan opening the door for Bailey. "Mom, are you okay?" I shook my head. "No, no I'm not. First off, I imprinted on someone other than my husband, second, my daughter hates me for it, and third, I might be pregnant while I'm imprinted on some other guy. Does any of that sound okay to you?" She shook her head.

"Mom, I know that I might not be too happy about this, but disregard anything that I've said these past few weeks. If you're really pregnant, I'm happy for you, and for dad, but let me tell you now: we still don't see eye to eye on some things, especially the Cullen, but I'm still your daughter. I still love you, just like Carmen and Caren will if you leave dad for Edward. We may not like it, but remember that we love you." I smiled and hugged her, pulling her close.

"Thanks hun, I really needed to hear that right now." The alarm went off in the bathroom, and I lifted myself off of the bathroom floor so that I could check the test.

I took in a huge breath and went to the sink, where the test would be lying in the sink, just waiting for me to check it. "Okay, I can't do this. Please Bailey, check it for me." I fell to the floor again (not literally) and I felt the cool floor cool my fevered body. "Sure mom. Just a sec." I looked towards the closed door and let go of the breath. "Mom, I don't know if I'm happy to say this, but, you're pregnant." I gave a relieved breath and laughed.

"I'm having another baby." I said, almost as if I was trying to make it real to myself. "Let this be another girl," I prayed to myself, tears of joy running down my face. "I don't know if I could stand taking care of a boy." Bailey laughed and I hugged her.

I hadn't felt this good in a long while.

*-*-*-*-*

The first thing I had done was go tell Carmen and Caren, but they were half asleep and didn't seem to understand what I was telling them. Second, I called Jake, but all I could get was his voicemail. "Well, we're having a baby. Call me back." My voice had cracked a few times from the tears that were falling down my face and from not having talked correctly in a while.

Third, I called Edward and told him to meet me in the meadow. He agreed, and I went visit him there, leaving a sleeping Carmen and a sleeping Caren under the watchful eye of Bailey. They were still asleep when I left, and I expected them to still be when I went home.

When I saw Edward in the meadow, I ran up to him, jumping and putting my arms around his neck as I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck. "Smell anything different?" He nodded, his arms around my waist.

"I smell her, the baby. Bella," He sighed, and I could feel the change in atmosphere. "I don't think that we should do this anymore. With you pregnant, and your husband, that _mutt _will be looking out for you. I don't want to sneak around like this all the time, especially not when you're pregnant. He will look for you when you mysteriously disappear and if, and most likely _when_, he finds you, he'll be furious. I don't want to cause something like that for you." I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were being pushed into my head.

I pulled out of his arms and saw that he had turned his head, and he wasn't even looking me in the eye. He didn't even attempt to. "I don't want to force you two apart, especially when you're pregnant." I shook my head and put my hand against his cheek, caressing his face.

"Edward, look at me. Edward, _look,_" I put my hand to his chin and turned his face, and I was surprised to see that he allowed me to turn it. "at me. I've imprinted on you, and I can never leave you. I can't stay away from you, or else I might die. I won't die really, but you get what I mean. I don't want to live without you, never again. All of those feelings that I felt for you when I was all human, they're magnified by thousands now. I want to love you, _want._" He shook his head.

"How can I agree to let you throw your entire marriage away, especially after I left you, crying and mourning, and he was the one who picked you up. Your daughter was in the right of way when she slapped me, because I left you nearly the same: in pain." I shook my head.

"You will _not _leave me, Edward Cullen. I _want _to be with you. And, most importantly," I looked in his eyes to search for that answer, the response, and I found it. "I love you." He smiled and picked me up in his arms, twirling me around. "I love you," I got in response, and a kiss that left me in ecstasy. My hands knotted in his hair, and his hands picked me up by my butt, my legs wrapping around his waist.

After I while, we pulled apart, and I was breathing heavily. He had never let us get that far when I was human. "You're not as delicate now, and the scent of werewolf doesn't make me thirsty for your blood." He said, almost like he read my mind. But when I voiced these concerns, he laughed. "No, you're mind is as blank as ever. It seems that I can just read your face better than before." I nodded, and I voiced my thoughts about him.

"It seems the same for you. Everything is simple to read, and now everything seems so complicated with Jacob, but I love you Edward, that's all you need to know." I put my feet on the ground and started walking backwards, away from him, towards my car.

"Come on, try to catch me." I said, and he started walking after me, his body to run at any second.

And when I ran, he was still left behind me. Even as a human, I could run pretty fast, because of my long legs, but I knew that he was taking it easy on me, so that I could feel happy for once in a long while. When I finally reached my car, he caught up to me, putting his arms around my waist. "I love you Bella," He said, and I smiled, tilting my head so that I could look up at him. "I love you too." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I drove home by myself, and came home to a sleeping family. Bailey had fallen asleep along with her two sisters, but had succeeded in locking the door before-hand.

"You'll have to welcome another sister into this, babies." I said, giving each a kiss on the forehead before I went upstairs to my own room, changed into my pajamas, and went to sleep. I was out before my head hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The girls went to school the rest of the week, and Bailey was luckily shielded from having to look at Andrew. She hadn't yet imprinted, at the advice from me. But he was still trying to get her attention, and he was having no success where my daughter was concerned.

"You don't know how annoying he is! All he can talk about, when he's not fighting Emmett, is your daughter! He heard from Alice that she's going to imprint on him, so he's trying to get her to look at him, but she isn't even sparing him a glance. Why is it?" I shrugged and giggled at his expense, at how eager he was to get rid of the lovesick Andrew.

"I'm sorry. I think that it's partly my fault. How about this? You bring Andrew to the mall with you - say that you're going get a new CD or something, I don't care - this weekend. I'll take care of the rest. I need to go shopping for new baby supplies anyway." I shrugged and he smiled. "What?"

"I just thought about the baby. That little girl is going to be pretty special. A werewolf growing up in a family full of vampires. How wonderful." I smiled and went up to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before I went to walk back to my car. I had to pick Bailey, Carmen, and Caren up from school, because it was a short day and there was no bus service that day. And while Bailey didn't have a car, I had to go pick up all of them. Carmen and Caren definitely didn't have a car, because they hadn't been able to pass the drivers' Ed test the first time around.

When I picked them up, Carmen and Caren said that they would be going to a couple of their friends' house that weekend. One of the parents would be picking them up at the house. "Well, that's perfect, because I wanted to take Bailey with me to buy some new baby clothes. You two would be bored." They protested though.

"Oh, come on! We want to go to!" I shook my head. "You already promised your friends, and you are going, and you wouldn't want to come shopping with us anyway. I'm meeting up with the Esme Cullen." I had called her last her on my way and she had said that she would love to come, and that she would be bringing Alice and Rose too. It would be nice to catch up with Esme and Alice, didn't know so much about Rose.

"Oh, nevermind. I don't think that dad would like it too good if you went with the Cullens. I thought they used to not be allowed to come on the Quileute land when you were kids, and I don't think that dad is over that yet. He isn't very happy that the Cullen family has come to live here again either. He said that he thought they would be moving away permanently, and didn't seem too happy when me and Carmen told him." I rolled my eyes.

"What your father doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus, Esme Cullen used to be one of my friends, when I was your age," I covered. They weren't supposed to know that the Cullen family was actually filled with vampires, like the legends said. And they would stay legends for the time being. "And I agreed that I would go shopping with her and her daughters, and I would bring along Bailey." I looked at her and found that she didn't look mad, but she didn't look happy either.

"I guess I'll go. It'll be good to get out of the house. I haven't had anything to do since volleyball ended. And I need to get a dress for homecoming. My friends are pulling me to the dance even if I don't have a date." I nodded and stopped the car as we drove in front of the house.

The girls started on their homework immediately, and I went to call Esme. "Hi Esme." She seemed happy to hear from me. "I just wanted to call and tell you that we're on for the shopping trip this weekend. Oh, and Bailey's coming with me too."

"It'll be nice to finally meet your daughter Bella. I just wish that I could meet the younger two. Well, I'll take what I can get. Alice is going to be buying nonstop for your daughter, because she wants to make up for lost time when she was a baby and never got to shop for her." I laughed at the old joke, then said a quick goodbye before I hung up.

"Bailey! Shopping trip is on for this weekend! And you might get a free dress out of it!" I yelled as I went up the stairs.

*-*-*-*-*

"Carmen, Caren, me and Bailey are leaving. We'll see you later, unless you sleep over at your friend's house. In that case, call me." I heard a positive reply and then I walked out the door, straight to my car where Bailey was waiting patiently. "I don't feel too good about this mom. What if dad finds out that we went out with the Cullens? You know that he'll flip out and yell at us about it."

I smirked and replied, "Well, he'll have to deal with my yelling, and you know that he doesn't like my yelling and screaming." She nodded and smiled, before we both broke out laughing.

We made our way to the Cullen house, where I could smell the faint scent of Edward and an even staler scent of Andrew. "He's not here Bailey, you don't have to worry." She nodded worriedly and followed me up the steps. I knocked on the door and she waited right next to me, arms crossed and throwing all of her wait on her right leg.

Alice answered the door and ran up to me in a hug. It was a big hug, and I almost fell over from the force of the run up to me. "Okay Alice, down. I thought that you wanted to meet Bailey," I waved my hand in her direction and Alice squealed before running up to Bailey and hugging her. "Mom?" I shrugged my shoulders at the wondering note in Bailey's voice and walked through the door.

"Bella?" I nodded and let myself be pulled into the arms of Esme. "Oh, I've missed you so much! And Carlisle, oh, where is he? Carlisle?" A moment later, he appeared right next to her, and I didn't even flinch as he appeared that quick. "Oh, Bella, it's nice to see you again." His voice was just as I remembered it: fatherly, yet not old like my father's.

He gave me a quick hug before Emmett found me. He gave me one of his bear hugs that left me breathless. "Emmett, I might not be as fragile as I was when I was human, but I'm still not a vampire." He laughed and put me down, and I was able to say hi to Jasper, actually hug him lightly without distress.

"You're blood is different, not as appetizing when you were all human, but not as bad as the other mutts that you call friends." I rolled my eyes and motioned for my daughter to come forward. "And now, meet Bailey Alicia Black, my eldest daughter and pack beta." Now that I looked at her once again, I found that she was taller than she used to be, and she seemed to have gotten a little bit of muscle. She looked older, one of the side effects of becoming one of the wolves.

"Yeah, well, I guess Andrew missed his chance. Edward dragged him out of the house to help him look for some CD." Emmett rolled his eyes like this was pointless.

Carlisle let us borrow his Mercedes and we drove to Port Angeles in under an hour, which wasn't that amazing when you see who was driving. We went inside the mall first, where we found a nice baby store. "Okay, it's a baby girl, so you need to go look in the girls' section. I call buying the dresses." I resisted, though, because I didn't want any daughter of mine wearing frilly dresses.

We left with two or three bags full of baby clothes, and then we made our way to a store full of dresses for homecoming. "I don't want anything to frilly, and no sparkles. Definitely no sparkles. And maybe in red, but I don't really know. All of my friends say that I look better in green, but a few say red, and I really just have no idea about what I want to get."

Alice looked at her for a few moments, almost like she was analyzing her. "You'd definitely look good in green satin. Your brown hair would go great with the green and the creamy skin would go with it perfectly."

And she went off, looking for every green satin dress she could find. There were baby dolls, strapless, strappy, off the shoulder, and all kinds of others.

Until we found _the _dress.

It was green satin, just like what Alice was looking for, and it was strapless. It revealed a little bit of cleavage but not enough to make me say 'hell no'. Going down to about mid-thigh, it didn't seem too short. It was an A-line strapless, Empire waist, and green satin, and it looked perfect on her. Her arms, slightly tan from getting outside more than usual, didn't stand out like mine might, and her face seemed to be glowing.

The green complimented her perfectly.

"Whoa," I turned and found Andrew and Edward at the entrance to the store, but Bailey didn't know that and looked straight at the two. "You look great." Andrew said, and I watched as Bailey blushed, an uncommon occurrence with her. She never got embarrassed.

"Thanks," I heard her mumble, and then she smiled a little, her resolve melting. "I'm Bailey. Nice to meet you…?"

He nodded, "Andrew. My name's Andrew. It's nice to meet you, Bailey." She blushed once again. God, my little girl had imprinted. "Andrew, we're not going to be doing anything very important after this, so how about you and Bailey go look around on your own. I know that you've got the money to shop." He smiled and nodded, and Bailey smiled at me before going in the dressing room and changing out of the dress and into her regular clothes.

After we bought the dress, Bailey went off with Andrew, who was smiling happily.

Edward stayed with me, Esme, and Alice, because Rosalie had gone off to shop on her own. "You know what?" I asked him, and he asked me what. "I think that those two are perfect for each other. Bailey hasn't blushed since she was seven, and he gets this goofy grin on his face every time that he sees her. They've fallen in love."

"No, correction. Your daughter was forcefully pushed into love, while Andrew fell into love willingly. There's a difference between imprinting and naturally falling in love." I rolled my eyes but gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Uh-hm." I turned at the sound of that voice, and I looked to see Alice clearing her throat. "This was supposed to be an all girls shopping trip, and Andy unfortunately took one of our own, so you'll have to be the replacement and carry all of our bags. Do you mind?" She asked with that honey sweet voice that would've made me give in any day, but Edward was trying to get out of it.

"No way! I came here for a CD and that was it. I was planning on going back home after that." I gave him a puppy dog pout, and I put my face as close to his as I could without kissing him. "Please Edward? Do you want a pregnant woman to carry all of this weight?" He was looking in my eyes like he was mesmerized and seemed to be speechless.

"We-well, I guess not. I could carry your bags if you want." I smiled and handed them to him. "Thanks Edward." He smiled and took them willingly.

For the rest of the day, we spent our time inside the mall shopping for all kinds of clothes. I got some maternity clothes after Alice and Esme advised me to. I would need them in only a couple of months. Most of it was made up of serene colors, or black and white, or brown. They were in all kinds of colors. Alice mostly got me blue though, because it was still Edward's favorite color on me.

When we went to drive home, Edward offered to drive me back. "It won't be a problem, and I was going to offer you dinner too, since I know that you haven't eaten lunch because of Esme and Alice. They forget that you have to eat three times a day." I smiled and nodded, and Alice allowed me to leave them to ride with Edward. "So, where do you want to go eat? There's the Italian restaurant that we went to on our first date, or the little Mexican restaurant around the corner."

I thought about it for a moment, then chose the Italian restaurant, saying that I was 'craving' Italian food. "Then Italian it is." He drove quicker than usual and we made it to the restaurant in only a few minutes. "Now, let's get a seat in the back. We need to talk." I nodded and he helped me out of the car, giving me his hand to hold.

When we got to the front, the woman was eyeing me suspiciously as she asked us how many were going to be eating. "Just two. And a table in the back, please, something a little private." He had put his hand on the front of the booth and slipped a few bills into her hand, and she nodded while smirking. "This way please."

And, true to what he had told her, she had led us to the back of the restaurant, in a booth that seemed secluded from every other table. There wasn't anyone in hearing distance of us. "Your waiter will be with you in a second." She had tried to make her voice sound seductive, but she only managed to make it sound man-like. She left after she found that Edward wasn't paying any attention to her, and then waltzed into the kitchen.

The one who was supposed to be our waiter was actually a waitress, and she seemed to be the same age as the one from before. From when we first had dinner together. "Hello, I'll be your waitress tonight. Would you like anything to drink?" She was looking at Edward as she asked, and then reluctantly turned to me as he shook his head. "Coke, please?" She nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll come back with your drinks in a minute and get your order then." She smiled at Edward before leaving, a flirtatious smile that sent my emotions sky high.

I felt as if I were shaking, and my hands were clenched in fists so tight that the knuckles were white, and my teeth were gritted together. I didn't know how long I would last. "Bella," I looked up at the sound of my name, so gentle and softly used. "Calm down." I nodded and those words, from him, made me calm down extremely. He was like my medicine for the unstable emotional breakdowns such as those.

"I'm okay, it's just that all of those girls, they make me get so mad when they smile at you like that and look down on me, for simply being with you. I can't control those emotions, they just are." He nodded in understanding.

"It seems like you're becoming a vampire with those mood swings." He joked, and I laughed along with him. He made me calm down just like that. "Now, for why I need to talk to you. It's about that mutt that you married. He's not going to take you imprinting on me too great, and you know it. I don't know who he's going to be mad at, me or you, but I rather it be me. With you pregnant, he could do something that would hurt the both of you. So, I _will _be with you when you tell him, whether you want it or not." I went to protest, but he gave me a signal that meant to do nothing of the sort.

But I didn't listen. "Edward, I can fight back! Plus, he wouldn't hurt me if it meant hurting the baby. He knows that I'm pregnant, he wouldn't dare. And he's got excellent control over his emotions now. He hasn't accidentally gone wolf in years." But Edward was shaking his head.

"I'm not letting you take that risk. I'm going to be with you, and end of discussion. I know about the border resolution, and I'm going to be with you Bella." I shook my head in defeat and then told the waitress my order when she got back to the table.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything?" She asked Edward, and he once again said no thank you.

We talked a little while we waited for our food to arrive, but I wasn't as into it as before, not after that last conversation. I just wanted to eat and relax, but he had brought up the inevitable that I was waiting until the last minute to talk about.

"One mushroom ravioli - oh, Bella, this is a surprise." I looked up and saw Jessica Stanley standing there waiting to put my food on the table. I cleared a spot and let her put it down. "I haven't seen you since we graduated. Oh, and Edward, you haven't changed much either. How old are you two?" We answered simultaneously. 37. "I wish that I still looked as young as you do Bella. You don't look a day over twenty."

"You still look great Jessica. I heard that you married Mike," She nodded and took out a few pictures that were in her back pocket.

"Yeah, these are our kids. The oldest is Michael, but we call him JR. He's a junior, then there's Alyssa, who's a freshman. And finally is Nikki, and she's in kindergarten." The oldest looked almost exactly like high school Mike, and the second looked a lot like Jessica, and the youngest daughter looked like a very cute female versions of Mike with the golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"They are cute. These are mine," I took out my phone and showed her pictures of Bailey Carmen and Caren, all at the current age. "And I have another one on the way. Another little girl." Jessica smiled, but her eyes showed something else entirely.

"You don't look like you had even one kid. How do you stay so skinny?" I shrugged. "I just exercise a lot. But right now, I have to relax. I don't even know how I'm going to have another baby. The pain is just a little unbearable."

"Well, it was nice to see you again Bella, but I have to get back to work. See you again?" I nodded and she walked away, rather quickly if you ask me.

"So, what was her mind projecting while she was spewing that garbage?" I asked Edward as I turned around. "She didn't even have those children. She was using as an excuse to say why she was a little bit…bigger than you. She had a surrogate for all three of those children. And Mike is divorcing her, because he wants to run off with some hooker that he met at a strip club, and she thinks that you adopted the kids and that's why you're not as big as her. Oh, and that you're cheating on your husband with me." I smiled and laughed.

"Are you going to love me even when I'm fat?" I asked, throwing it out there. "Of course, because it's a baby in there, not just fat. A little life." I smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

Once we finished, or I finished, we got in his car and he drove me to my house. "You do know that I drove over to your house, right?" He nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll drive it over tomorrow." I gave him a weary and worried look. "Do you think that's wise? Jacob's going to be back by tomorrow and will probably expect one whole day of no interruptions so that he can spend the day with his family. Just bring it back as soon as you can, maybe tonight even." He nodded and I gave him one goodbye kiss before I went inside. "Mom?"

I walked inside and saw Bailey sitting on the couch with Andrew next to her, his arm around her shoulders. "Hey hun. I see that you got home safely." She nodded and smiled.

"Andrew, just remember, my daughter is allowed to have friends - and that includes you - over until ten. After that, you have to go home." He nodded. "Got it Mrs. B."

"Don't call my mom that. It seems like a pet name." He shrugged his shoulders and Bailey laughed. I smiled at the scene, then I walked upstairs to get changed into some more comfortable clothes. I didn't feel too great at the moment. "It might be Ms. B by the end of the week."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the middle of the night, I was jerked awake by the feel of a hand on my back. "Shush, it's just me." I looked around with sleepy eyes and found Jake staring down at me. "Hmmm, what time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Two. I just got back. I'll just go get changed and I'll come to bed." I nodded and turned over as he walked off. I heard water running in the sink and the brush of fabric against skin as it was taken off and then put on. I heard the water run in the sink once more before being turned off and then the door opening to reveal the light of the bathroom.

"There's something wrong in there. I got this strange scent from your clothes. They all smelt strangely of vampire." I suddenly panicked and gave a lie to him, instead of letting this talk start now.

"Those are Bailey's clothes, and she's started smelling like them ever since the Cullens showed up again." I heard a sigh and then the bed spread as it was moved so that he could get comfortable. "Oh, well go to sleep. You must be tired." I nodded and rolled over, trying to rest peacefully.

The following morning, I woke before Jake. I wasn't surprised to see his innocent looking expression when I turned over, and I got out of bed, getting downstairs to start breakfast. Bailey came down only a few moments later, her hair brushed but everything else about her still showing her sleepiness. She just never wanted to show how bad her hair looked when she woke up.

"Hey momma." She gave me a kiss on the cheek as she passed by me to get the milk from the fridge. "Do you want me to go pick up Carmen and Caren before dad gets up?" I shrugged. "I can if you want to make breakfast. I've been starving lately, and I forgot to eat dinner last night. I'm looking forward to breakfast." I nodded and she went to get dressed.

She left a few minutes later dressed in a pair of black sandals, black shorts, and a green t-shirt. Her hair was left up in a ponytail. But, before she left, I had to tell her one more thing. "We need to get your hair cut. The longer your hair is, the longer it is when you're a wolf, and trust me, it's not too great when you get covered in leaves and twigs all the time."

"Yeah, what about your hair? It's nearly down to mid back now. What about that?" I laughed. "I'm pregnant, remember? I'm not supposed to change into a wolf while I'm pregnant, because it might do something to the baby. And remember, you might start missing your monthly gift because you stop aging when you become a wolf."

"Trust me," She said, laughing. "I don't think that I'll miss that particular human experience." I nodded, smiling, and she left the house.

I started cooking a few minutes after she left, and the smells of pancakes and bacon and even eggs wafted through the house. The girls got back a few moments later, and Carmen and Caren went upstairs to get ready for the day. They were in relaxing clothes, and they wanted to look better than they did. My God, they didn't even have makeup!

Bailey started helping me with the cooking while we waited for the others to join us.

While we were cooking and everyone else was elsewhere in the house, Bailey brought up a sore subject. "So, when are you going to tell dad about your imprint?" I looked at her with a concerned look and told her to shush. "Quiet! Your dad has hearing better than any ordinary human. Keep your voice down when you talk about that," I whispered.

"Well, when? I mean, now that I've imprinted, I get where you're coming from. But dad? I don't know what he'll think. I get that you can't stay away from him, that you can't just leave him, but what about dad? He imprinted on _you. _What will he think of all of this, especially the vampire part? And what about me and Andy?"

I gave a long sigh. "I don't know Bailey. I love your dad, but more like a best friend now. It was like when I was in high school, but a little bit more. It's nothing like it used to be. You remember the story that I used to tell you about Leah?" She shook her head, her face puzzled. "Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater used to be high school sweethearts. This was long before I had come to Forks, remember that, and I had no idea what any of this was about.

"Sam and Leah were in love, and everyone thought that they would get married. But then, when Leah's cousin came to visit, Sam caught one peek of her. After that, Sam was with Emily. He still loved Leah, but not in the way that she still loved him. He wasn't allowed to tell Leah anything about becoming a wolf, but because he imprinted on Emily, she was allowed to know everything. That's one of the only times that we're allowed to reveal anything about being a wolf.

"So after everything that they had been through, Leah and Sam were never together again. Sam and Emily got married, and Leah stuck it out enough to be a bridesmaid in her favorite cousin's wedding. They were still best friends, but not as close as before. How can you forgive someone for taking away your love?" I finished, and Bailey looked worried.

"Exactly that. How can dad forgive Edward for taking you away from him? I mean, Edward loves you too, but what about dad? He _imprinted_. That's even more powerful than normal love. Why is it that mythical beings are always so screwed up?" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Come on, let's finish breakfast. Thank God that one of my children inherited my cooking ability. I don't have to cook everything by myself anymore." She laughed and started cooking alongside me.

Carmen and Caren came down the stairs in a hurry, saying that dad was coming down in a flurry of anger. "He said that he had to speak to Bailey about something. Something that started with a V." I looked at Bailey in worry and then tried to get Carmen and Caren out of the house. "Go over to Nic and Nina's house. I need to talk to your dad and Bailey, alone." They nodded and hurried out of the house, not worrying over driving since we were so close to Sam and Emily's house anyway.

"Why the hell do I smell vampire all over these clothes?!" He yelled at Bailey, and she looked frightened for once. "Well?"

"I bumped into one of the Cullens in the hallway, which isn't hard, since we have nearly every class together." He seemed to calm down considerably. "But I have to tell you now, when we're all in a good mood, about something pack related." She gave a big sigh, relaxing herself. "I imprinted."

Jake looked taken aback. His little girl? Imprinted? "What? How? You're only seventeen!" She shrugged it off. "You were sixteen when you imprinted on mom, so I think that this isn't too bad, considering." "Who is it then?"

"His name is Andrew." She started, which was the easiest way to go. "He's new at school. Just joined this year." She went to cleaning around everything we had cooked, one of the ways that I knew she was nervous. "And he's really polite. Ask mom, she met him while you were gone. Didn't have one bad word to say." I smiled.

"Really? Well, ask him if he would mind coming over for dinner one day this week for dinner. I want to meet this boy." I rolled my eyes and started setting all of the food out for breakfast. "Jake, call Emily and tell her to send my girls back so they can eat breakfast." He nodded and, when he walked past me, gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

It seemed wrong.

During breakfast, when we all sat down for the first time in a long time, Jake announced that he wouldn't be at home as much as usual. "I have to go out of town for three weeks every month for work. For the next twelve months." I put down my fork and knife, trying to take this in.

"But, but, you most likely won't be in town when the baby's going to be born." He looked surprised at my comment as much as I had with his. "Baby? When did you find out about that? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, if you'd have enough consideration to check your messages. I specifically said, 'we're gonna have a baby' and I left it for you to hear. I thought that you would be excited, but I see that you've just put it to the side, just like your very own family." I don't know if it was me or the hormones talking, but I felt terrible. I felt mad. Angry.

I pushed away from the table and went straight to my car, where I revved the engine and then sped out of sight. I ended up at the Cullen house, where I found a pile of fresh cookies waiting for me on the counter, courtesy of Esme. She always knew when I needed something to cheer me up. As I walked inside the Cullen house, Edward had led me straight to the cookies, where I started chowing down on them.

"I left him a message saying that we were having another baby, and guess what! He didn't even listen to the message! You would think that he'd be happy, but he just seemed confused. And the first ultrasound is tomorrow, and I don't know if I want to go with him to it. I mean, I know that he's the dad and all, but I don't think that I can just break it to him that I've imprinted on someone else and that I wish this was your baby instead. But, like I said, I can't figure out any way to break it to him that I'm not in love with him anymore." I finally stopped babbling to take a few bites of the sugar cookie.

But, in the end, I had gone with Jake to the ultrasound, even though it felt strangely weird to have him in there with me. I mean, my stomach was open to the world, and I didn't want everyone to see it, especially not him. He was the one I loved, yeah, but not in the same way as him. "Well hun, everything looks fine. Come back next month and we'll have another look. Bye." She hurried us out of there, which I was happy about, but Jake didn't.

He wanted to spend some quality time, he had told me, since he wouldn't be there for very long.

And I was guiltily happy about it. Because it meant more alone time with Edward, even though it was behind Jake's back. I didn't know how I should feel, but I didn't feel great about what I was doing.

What would Carmen and Caren think when I told them? What about all of my other friends, my dad, my mom. Emily already knew, although I knew that she already disapproved of us being together, even though she was in the middle of an imprint predicament before. She had taken the love of Leah's life from her and hardly showed any remorse, marrying him and then having two children while Leah still had no one to call her own man.

This imprinting caused a whole lot more problems than solutions.

* * *

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a while, and to tell you the truth, I have no excuse. But, the good thing is, I have up to Chapter 17 done and ready to go. But, as an incentive, I'm asking for ten reviews in the next day or two, and I'll update the moment I have the last review. **

**Secondly, I definitely won't be able to update as often as I want from now on. Right now I have an F that I'm keeping from my parents, and when I get back to school after spring break, it won't be long before my dad gets an e-mail. Remember people, I'm only fourteen and I have no control over my life with my stupid dad here (he's trying to quit smoking so he's a pain in the neck). So, the F (especially one so early on in the beginning of quarter) is going to practically kill me, with my dad doing the dirty work. Right now, I'm writing up a will so that my books will go to good people (that's the only fortune I own, my books. Hundreds and hundreds of books!)**

**I might be dead, but I'll get someone to update for me ;D**

**And how was everyone's April Fools? My mom has an IPhone and I printed out a picture of a broken screen and taped it on her phone. She totally freaked when she saw that! I mean, it was her third or fourth IPhone because she always ends up breaking it in some way. **

**and those of you who care for images, I have pictures of my characters (Bailey, Carmen and Caren, and Andrew) on my profile. Oh, and there's an engagement ring, but I'm not saying who it's for. It's going to be a surprise (probably not that surprising when you get into the latest chapters that I just typed up). **

**Anyway, Happy April Fools Day and happy spring break! (for those who have spring break) And reviews=sneak peeks**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jake was out of town when the dinner with Andrew had been scheduled, so Bailey was able to slip out of the meeting…for now.

I had my next ultrasound scheduled in a couple of weeks, and I was dreading the end of this pregnancy. Natural birth? Forget it. I was going to get a c-section this time, because I don't think that I could go through all of that pain again.

Since Jake wouldn't be in town during the appointment, Edward would be coming with me. He had said he wanted to come, even when I reminded him that the baby wasn't his. But, because of the hormones, I had given in easily to that crooked grin and had allowed him to come to the ultrasound.

But, before all of that happened, I was called in to sub one of Bailey's junior classes. "You're a registered substitute teacher, yes?" She asked, after I had asked her why I was called. "Well, one of our teachers is going to be out sick for the next two weeks and she saw your name on the sheet and asked for you. So, are you willing to make a little extra money?" I had reluctantly said yes and had taken the job.

By then, I had started showing a little, it being my third month and all. I think that I was even a little big for my third month. I thought so, but Edward said I was just a little off because Bailey had been smaller than other babies and I wasn't going on Carmen and Caren because they were twins and born together.

Well, I had gone to the school on my first day with a black maternity shirt that almost looked like a petal with the way that the fabric overlapped, and black dress pants that were more like khakis, and then black sandals. Because of my overheated body, I was warm even though it was cold out.

I had been waiting in the classroom and the kids had started flooding in. It was a senior class and there was no chance that Bailey would be in it. But I did have Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper in first period. They entered with smiles towards me, even Rosalie, who seemed to be lightening up towards me. But the others, they were whispering about me.

"Whoa, she's hot." I heard from the boys.

"Her face is great, too bad she's fat." I rolled my eyes.

"How old is she and she's already knocked up?" I nearly laughed.

When the bell rang, I stayed sitting at the desk and looked over all of the kids, whose wave of talk hadn't faltered even at the shrill sound of first bell. "Calm down, and I'll introduce myself." They did, but only slightly. "If you don't know me, I'm the mother of three kids who come here and another one on the way," I put a hand on top of my stomach and another around the bottom, almost like I was cradling my stomach.

"I came here when I was your age, and I know most of your parents. And some of you I actually know. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Nicole, Andrea, I know you from knowing your parents or from the times that you've hung out with my daughter, or from when I meet your mothers. And trust me," I looked up at them with a mischievous eyes. "I am pregnant, not fat." They laughed only a little bit before they started working on all of the work that their teacher left them.

When Edward, Bailey, and Andrew came in for class, I found that they all took seats in the back, where Andrew was at the same biology table as Bailey. I could tell by the position of their arms that they were holding hands under the table. Edward was just looking at me with a look that made me shiver with anticipation.

After the little speech that I had to give during every one of my former classes, I sat down at my desk reading one of my books. But, what started was a series of very painful headaches, and Edward seemed to be noticing what was happening, and so was Bailey. Andrew seemed to think something was going on, but didn't seem worried.

"Bella," I looked up at the end of class and found that it was Edward. "What's wrong? You've been in pain for the past hour, and I think that it might have to do with the baby." I shook my head.

"I've had headaches like this before. It's nothing to worry about." But Bailey wouldn't hear anything of it. "Mom, you've had headaches before, but you've never looked as in pain before. Please, promise me that you'll go get it checked." I nodded to get rid of her and Edward, then went to the teachers' lounge for lunch.

"How far along are you?" One of the women asked, and I answered her with three months. But then I put my hand to my head from the pain of the headache. "Headaches? I would really think about getting that checked. When I was pregnant, I had headaches like that, and it turned out to be preeclampsia. If it goes unmonitored, it can turn into something a whole lot worse, one that can affect you and the baby." I nodded and she went on with her own business.

By seventh period, the headaches wouldn't go away, even with the use of medicine. I had gone to Edward for help by then, by finding him in his car for last period. "I'm done for the day, and I need to ask you something." I had said as I opened the door quickly and jumped in before shutting it.

"What is it?"

"These headaches, do you think that it could be preeclampsia? One of the older women in the teachers' lounge said that she had headaches like these and she went get them checked out and it turned out to be preeclampsia. What are the risks if I leave this alone?" And he went on to tell me about the risks, especially the deadly ones.

"If left alone and unmonitored, it can turn into eclampsia. Both have to do with high blood pressure, but they can also turn into seizures in the end if you leave it untreated for too long." He told me, his face serious.

"And what's the treatment?" I asked, dreading the worst. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is." His face looked grave, and his eyes even worse. "It's either a C-section or induction of labor, and neither would be good for the baby at this rate. But I can't even smell anything wrong with either of you. I'm telling you to just go home and relax at home. You can come to school to substitute, but make sure that you don't raise your blood pressure. That means no yelling, no getting mad at the students, and especially no overdoing it. Now, go home. I'll drive you if I have to."

I nodded and got out, walking straight to my car. I was driving away a few moments later.

When I got home, I went on the couch and turned on the TV, trying to relax. I was able to, and I was almost asleep when I heard the front door open and close. "Momma? Mom?" I lifted my weary self up from the couch where I was able to lift my head above the back and see my girls. "I thought you were going to bring us home after school."

"I'm sorry you two, but I was pretty tired after working all day. I wasn't exactly planning on working those hours at your school, and I just got a little tired. Where's Bailey?"

They shrugged. "She said she was staying afterschool for the basketball tryouts. Or some other tryouts that she went to. You know she tries out for every sport besides the ones for boys." I nodded in understanding and laid back down. "Momma, what's wrong with you and Bailey? You two have been acting strange ever since Bailey missed school that one day. What's wrong?" I looked up at Carmen, the more detailed one, and found that she was looking at me with her eyes narrowed, almost as if she were trying to decipher something.

"Nothing honey. We've just been a little busy lately, and I've been tired because of the pregnancy. Now, can you get the phone for me so that I can call your dad?" She nodded and walked out of the room to retrieve the phone. She exited quickly once she gave me the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" I heard Jake's voice on the other end of the line, and I smiled at the sound. I might not be in love with him as I once was, but he was still close to me somehow. "I haven't heard from you all day. How's the substituting going?" I went into a few details, able to leave out the part about how I had talked to Edward in his car after school.

"It sounds pretty hard. But remember, kids don't listen to teachers who look like they're as young as them. Try putting on a mask to make them listen, maybe that'll help." I smiled and replied. "Yeah, a witch one with a big wart on the end of the nose. That'll make them listen, and maybe a little scared." He laughed his loud laugh and then I heard him quiet as he was told to quiet down on the other end of the line.

"Who are you taking with you to go to the ultrasound in a couple of weeks?" I cringed at the question, but I answered promptly. "Bailey said she wouldn't mind if I brought her with me, so I'm bringing her. I want her to see her little brother or sister."

We talked to each other for a little while after that, until I watched Bailey walk into the house. "Bailey just walked in, I'll talk to you later." I hung up before he could reply.

I got up slowly and walked towards her, taking in her appearance. Her clothes look slightly lopsided, slightly messy compared to my clothes that I was wearing. Her hair seemed mussed, and her cheeks looked flushed, if not bright red. She hadn't been at basketball practice. "I'm guessing that you had a good time with Andrew." I said, watching as she jumped at the sound of my voice. She turned towards me with a guilty expression.

"How'd you guess?" She asked, and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "First of all, you should've checked to make sure that your clothes were straighter than that. Second, your hair is mussed, and thirdly, your cheeks are flushed. Those are three things I always look for when you come home late. So, what did you two do besides make out?"

"He picked me up in his brother's car, which is pretty nice. Rides smooth and it's fast. I could tell the engine had a lot of work done on it, because of how it ran." She had picked up the car thing from Jake, I knew that much. "He brought me to the mall, and then we went to the movies. I don't really remember much about the movie, because that's how I got this way. And then he drove me home. He was such a gentlemen the entire time, and he was so sweet." She had this dreamy look on her face, the same exact one as when I was telling her about me and Edward when we were both still in high school.

"Okay, enough dreaming, time to get cleaned up for dinner. We're going out for dinner." She nodded, smiled, and walked out of the room, where I could hear her footsteps on the stairs as she went to her room.

**A/N: Okay, at one part of this story, the point of view goes to Bailey's view. Right now, though, it looks like the story's going to be twenty to thirty chapters if not more. (right now, I have twenty chapters written, including the ones on here. This is my longest story yet) **

**Okay, reviews would be nice, at least five if you want me to update quickly.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The day before the ultrasound, I went to the meadow with Edward. I was bigger than I had been a couple of weeks ago, and I had just gotten over a few pains in my abdomen that had started about a week ago. And boy was I happy. They had hurt enough to get me to almost tear open one of the pillows on my bed or on the couch.

"So you're sure that you're going to be able to make it to the ultrasound, right?" He nodded, almost laughing. "Bella, don't worry. If it'll make you feel better, I'll even pick you up at your house." I nodded and he started laughing lightly. I lay down in the soft grass and just looked up at the sky, all of the sounds being drowned out by this peaceful place.

I could hear the sounds of the birds, the trickling stream that cut through the clearing, and the soft breaths of both me and Edward. "This is all so peaceful, so peaceful that it seems like it won't last." I said softly as I looked to the side at a sparrow, one that had come so close to me that I could put my hand to my side and stroke it softly. It looked so soft, so innocent.

"Nothing lasts forever Bella." At the sound of Edward's voice, the sparrow let out a trill and flew off in a hurry, as if startled and worried for its life. It flew even above the trees, the cover not enough to protect it from something like Edward. "The thing is, you do Edward. You will last forever as long as you aren't ripped to pieces or burned, and that's a large feat. And then you can read minds, and that gives you the upper edge on everything. I'm just as fragile as when I was human Edward, no less and no more." He sighed.

"I don't want to talk about this Bella." He had put his face up to the sky, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why not? You know as much as I do that this," I waved my hands down towards my body, motioning to me in general. "Will never be permanent, no matter what I do. I will get killed one day, be it natural causes or because of a vampire tearing _me _to pieces. One way or another, I will die! So why won't you even consider changing me?!"

"Bella, I just don't want to talk about this right now." I could tell by the strain in his speech that he wasn't ready to speak about much at all. "Edward, tell me one reason why you can't change me and then I will listen, until then, I will say it again and again: Why won't you change me?" My voice was deadly calm, and it seemed that this was what set him off.

"Because there's a chance that you'll die!" He screamed this at me, and his face had gotten much closer. I had picked up my upper body and had swiveled around to see him once this conversation had started about changing me. He had come close enough that all I had to do was move closer to him by an inch and our lips would meet. "Werewolves aren't like humans Bella! Our venom is like a poison to most of your kind, and there has only been one who's withstood a vampire bite and lived to see the next day!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And who would that be?" He looked at me, trying to calm down by the expression on his face, and replied, "The first werewolf." I shook my head.

"There's no way Edward. He died years and years ago, there's no way that he could have been bitten." But he was shaking his head. "Like I said, vampire venom doesn't affect werewolves the same as if they were human. He was still able to turn into a wolf, but he was able to choose when he wanted to age, when he wanted to stop aging. He was also able to control his bloodlust and power, which made him one of the most powerful beings ever. The Volturi, they've never heard of him, but Carlisle told us about him. He was around when he was made all those years ago. He's died, yes, but there are ways for others to be made."

"Then make me like him. I've been bitten before and not been changed into a vampire, so I should be able to survive one as a werewolf. It should make me immune." He shook his head.

"No Bella. Our venom is a poison to most of your kind. I'm not risking losing you when I can have you forever just as you are." I shook my head once again. "Edward, people are going to notice that me and my daughter are gone and that we've never died. You could fake my death, but I don't know about Bailey. She will travel with Andrew as long as she can, you know that. Please, just tell me that you'll think about it." He looked at me so deeply that it felt like he was looking into my soul before he eventually said yes.

He drove me home after that, and I went inside quickly. If anyone saw Edward dropping me off, they would immediately go and tell Jake, because he wasn't supposed to be with me. Even though the border resolution had been in effect, many didn't agree with what I had done as pack leader. "Please, don't forget to pick me up tomorrow. And if Alice asks, she can come with you." I said, my voice a shell as I exited the car. "Goodnight Bella." I nodded and closed the door, going straight to my house.

The next day, I was dressed in a knitted gray dress that went to about my knees, along with some brown, fur lined boots that Alice had given me a couple of weeks ago on one of our shopping trips. I went out the door when I heard the honk from Edward's car, only to see Edward and Alice talking in a heated conversation in the car. "She won't like it…we have to tell her…this isn't good…" I heard the small tidbits as I walked up to the car, not feeling great.

When I got in, the talking stopped almost completely. "Hiya Bella." I smiled slightly towards Alice, and turned towards Edward to get a small kiss on the lips. "Did you think about what I said yesterday?" I asked in a quiet voice that Alice wouldn't hear, and his liquid amber eyes turned solid before my eyes as he got slightly angry.

"It's going to take me more than a day to make a decision about that one thing, Bella." I rolled my eyes and sighed, sitting back in my seat. We drove to the hospital after that, everyone quiet inside the car. I could tell by the silence from Alice that something was wrong, and the brooding look on her face didn't help my mood either. She made me worried about what they had been whispering about before I got in the car.

When we got to the hospital, I was feeling very awkward. The two had been quiet the entire way, and I hadn't the need to start conversation. I just felt very awkward because I knew that Alice was sending messages to Edward every minute, and I could tell as his expression changed even in the smallest way from her thoughts.

I got inside and I was surprised when Carlisle came for my ultrasound. "The woman who has been doing your ultrasounds retired last week and there's no one else to give you the ultrasound, so I'm here now." I smiled but the smile disappeared as he came closer.

This was Carlisle, the one who was almost like a father to me. I didn't want him seeing my stomach, especially when it was revealed to the entire world. I know that I was being childish, but it was something that made me feel awkward. But it went quickly, after he put on the cold gel that made my skin get the chills every single time. But as soon as the ultrasound started, I knew that there was something wrong. "What, what happened?" I asked, my voice urgent as I watched Carlisle's face go from happy to confused to worry, and finally to sorrow.

"What happened to my baby Carlisle?" My voice was emotionless, and I had a good reason. They had me thinking the worst, and I was most likely correct with that look on all of their faces'. "Bella, we don't know what happened but, I'm sorry. You're baby, she's gone. There's no heartbeat, nothing." I felt my face go even whiter than usual, and my emotions fail as I processed what he just said.

He wiped the gel off of my stomach and I left the hospital silently, Alice telling Edward that she would call Jasper to pick her up before he then followed me to his car. We drove silently, not a word mixed between the two of us. We had no destination, no place to head to. I didn't want to stop driving either. I didn't know what I'd do when we'd stop, what my emotions would do. I still felt pregnant, extra hormones and all, but they hadn't yet kicked in.

"Where do you want to go?" Edward asked me, and I didn't even turn from staring out the window, watching the rain fall down the glass of the window. "You can bring me home." That was all that happened between us until I got home, until I spoke up on my own accord. "Please, come in. I don't want to be alone right now. Please don't leave me." My voice broke once or twice, but nothing more than desperation showed.

Edward gave in, getting out of the car and helping me out of the car on my side. He walked inside my house right behind me, making sure to close the door. "Sit down. I'm just going to go get changed into something more comfortable." My voice was a hollow shell, and it seemed like I was too. No emotions. No thoughts. Nothing. I was reacting to nothing.

When I got into my bedroom, I picked out a torn shirt and a pair of black shorts before going into the bathroom that connected to my room. Once inside, I didn't even both closing the door before I went to stand in front of the mirror. And in the mirror, I saw myself for the first time that day.

My hair seemed nearly perfect, like not a finger had touched it since it had been fixed and it fell to my waist in waves. My face was pale, not even flushed in the slightest, and my eyes looked bloodshot. I was not in a good condition, and I got even worse as I looked at my gray maternity dress, and I could still see the bulge that had once been a living, breathing baby - until today.

And that's when everything broke. The dam fell to my strong current of emotions that I had been holding back since that morning, yesterday, whenever all of this had started. I started crying, at first low sobs that built up to large and loud sobs. I fell to the ground, my legs bent but facing different directions and my back was leaning on my bathroom cabinet.

I felt weak. I felt angry. I felt sorrow.

I could feel the tears as they fell from my eyes and down my cheeks, falling to my hands, where I clutched at my dress, grabbing for the bump that had been my baby girl. But no matter what I did, it slipped through my fingers.

I could feel his presence as he entered the bathroom, kneeling at my side to get to my level. "Bella, it'll be okay. Shush, it'll all be okay." He whispered this over and over, one time putting his arms around me. I put my own around him, feeling his hands in my hair and on the back of my neck as mine went to his hair. I burrowed my face into the crook of his neck, taking comfort that he would always be there for me.

"Edward, promise me that you'll love me forever, until the end of time, until I take my last breath." I said, my voice cracking from lack of use.

"I will Bella, I will. I promise that I'll love you until the end of time, and no sooner." I gave another sob as I tried to burrow even deeper into his neck before I removed my face from his neck to kiss him, a kiss that was heated and made to get my mind off of everything else.

"No, Bella." He had pulled away after a few minutes, and I had to stop myself from sobbing once again. "I'm not going to take advantage of you like this. Especially not like this." I shook my head. "Edward, love me, please. Show me that you love me." But he shook his head.

"Bella, I said that I wouldn't take advantage of you. And I won't. Relax please, just relax." I nodded and took a large breath, trying to calm myself down. By the end of that episode, I was exhausted, and Edward could tell. He picked me up as if I weighed no more than a feather, bridal style, and carried me to my bed. But, before he could walk away, I grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him back.

"Please, please don't leave me alone Edward. I can't deal with this alone." He nodded and got in bed next to me, almost like when I was in high school. He got almost underneath me as I put my head to his chest, his arms around me, almost cradling me. I fell asleep like that, cradled in his arms, in complete peace. When I woke up, he was still there, watching me as you would watch a child carefully, to make sure they didn't get in trouble.

"Bailey came in here when you were asleep, and I told her that you'd tell her. I didn't think that it was my business to tell her." I nodded, got up slowly, and went to the bathroom connected to my room.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw that I was completely different from yesterday. My skin was red, especially around my eyes. My hair was messed up, most likely knotted. You could see the trails that my tears had taken, marked on my face for the world to see. My make-up was messed up, my mascara streaked and my eyeliner running from all of the crying I had done yesterday. Around my eyes, the skin was puffy and red from going to sleep crying.

And I didn't feel any better than I looked either.

I got dressed in a red, button up, long-sleeved shirt and a brown jacket that I left open. I put on an old pair of black jeans, finding that I was almost as skinny as before. That almost made me cry again, until I remembered who was right outside my bathroom door.

When I came out, I saw that Edward was leaning out the windowsill, a brooding look on his face. "I have to stay out of school for the next two days because of the weather, and I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be keeping an eye on you. I don't want anything to happen to you." I nodded, my hands knotted together as he came towards me. He rubbed my hair down on top of my head and kissed me on the forehead before he went to leave through the window, the most convenient exit at the time.

"Wait, Edward, please wait!" I said, my voice louder and more desperate than I thought it would be. "I want to tell Jake about all of this, but I feel wrong. I don't know how to tell him, and I don't want to, and I just don't feel right. I feel as if I've betrayed him with this baby, how it should've been the last good thing between us. I feel as if I've betrayed him like this." I said, my voice clouded with despair.

"Bella, don't blame yourself for that!" I looked up at the sound of his worried voice, looking right into his amber eyes which were like liquid. "It was not your fault."

"But isn't it? If I would have taken better care of the baby, maybe she wouldn't be gone! I hardly took my vitamins like the doctor said, and don't those help?"

He nodded, a worried look on his face. "Yes, but pregnancies still miscarry when on prenatal vitamins. You were only in the last week of your first trimester, if not the first week of your second; the chances would be high for any woman to miscarry." I almost cried, until he took my chin by his hand and made me look at him. The moment when our eyes met, something changed, shifted, something even more powerful than imprinting, it felt like.

In moments, we had backed up and moved to the bed, Edward falling on top of me as we kissed. I could feel as he tried to ease my jacket off my shoulders, so I simply pulled it off, relieving him of the trouble. While my hands were in his hair, and my lips on his, he started unbuttoning my shirt. Moments later, I was in nothing but the black jeans, a tan bra, and black flats that I threw off in the next moment.

"What about…the girls?" He asked, trying to get a word in between kisses. But at my answer, he didn't give me hardly any time to breath after that. "School." And neither of us got a word in after that, until noon, when we both lay in bed, my head to his chest as his arms wrapped around me. I fell asleep like that, in his arms and in utter peace, relishing the feeling of perfection.

**A/N: Okay, I know this isn't such a happy chapter, but I decided to put it out early on account of it being my friend, Kristen's, birthday. Happy birthday Kristen! (And read faster!)**

**Now, reviews please? **

**(April 6, 2010) **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When I woke up, I found that I was still in Edward's arms. I was still in his arms, and I felt better than when I had even woken up that morning. I left my eyes closed for the first few moments, hoping that he wouldn't catch me awake. "It's almost three in the afternoon. You might want to consider waking up." I almost jumped at the sound of the whisper, but then I really did when the message set in.

Almost three. Almost time for the girls to come home. They might come in to check in on me. "Okay, time to get up. But slowly, because I think that they all have something to do after school. Let me check." Turned out that Carmen and Caren had cheerleading practice (like every other afternoon, except for Friday) and that Bailey had basketball, like every other day during the week (or so said).

"So why'd you give in this time?" I asked, laying back down in bed, getting under the covers and snuggling up next to him. "When we kissed before and I wanted more, you always stopped yourself from going too far. You said that you couldn't lose control with me. Why now?"

He looked down at me, his eyes making me melt. "You're not a delicate human anymore Bella. You've changed. You're far from being a vampire, but I'm able to take a bigger risk with you than before. I won't hurt you now." I smiled and snuggled even closer.

After half an hour though, we had to get dressed. Plus, there was no point in staying in bed for three hours if nothing was going to happen. So, I got up, got dressed, and started walking downstairs. A few moments later, Edward came downstairs in a different set of clothing than yesterday. "Are those even your clothes?" But as I looked closer, I noticed that they were Jake's. "Why are you in Jake's clothes?" I asked, and he smiled that crooked smile that made me give in to everything.

"I couldn't get dressed in my used clothing, or else Alice would kill me." I laughed and smiled at the feel of his lips on my cheek. "So, what is the human eating for breakfast?" He asked, and I had to stop myself from laughing, but a few giggles did get through.

"Eggs of course. For some reason, they sound really good right now." I said, and I got the eggs out of the fridge. I started cooking and I ended up eating five eggs. I hadn't even gone wolf in a few months and my metabolism was back to being super fueled. I finished off the eggs, nearly licking the plate clean. "I don't know why I'm eating so much. I don't usually eat eggs like this either." I said, and he looked puzzled. "I must still be craving or something." I said, my voice breaking once or twice before I finished, and I forced myself to not cry.

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay Bella." Edward had appeared by my side when I turned to talk once again. "Everything will be okay Bella." I nodded, trying to blink away the tears, but one or two made their way down my cheeks. "I promise you, everything will be okay."

"I know, and I'm fine, it's just that I'm not quite over everything that's happened yet. With the extra hormones and all, it just amps all of my emotions up a bit." He smiled, and I could tell that he was going to try to be funny. "If this is a little bit, I don't want to see a lot." I smiled, trying to laugh, but it seemed more like a sob. "Trust me Bella, everything is going to be okay." I nodded and let myself be engulfed by his arms.

Then, I heard the front door opening, and the sound of Carmen and Caren. "Oh, hurry, before they see you." I pushed him away and he nodded, disappearing in the next moment. "Oh, mom, we didn't expect for you to be up." I smiled at them and went to clean up the pan that I had used to cook eggs.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little bit tired." I wiped at my eyes, hoping that no tears were falling. "Why are you home so early?" I asked, and they shrugged.

"Practice was canceled because of the rain outside, and the gym was being used for boys' basketball. Bailey was behind us, with one of the Cullens driving her home. The two seem pretty close all of a sudden." I nodded, trying to seem okay with it. "Mom, are you sure that you're okay?" I nodded, wiping at my face again, but this seemed to make them know all of a sudden.

"Mom, you've been crying for the past two days, _what is wrong_?" I shook my head at Carmen, but Carmen seemed to know already. "Does it have to do with the baby?" And then, I got mad. For some reason or another, I got mad, and I couldn't control it. "Stop asking me questions Carmen! I'm fine! Go up to your room and start your homework already!" I went off, feeling as the shivers started going through me. "Carmen and Caren, go to your room, NOW!" I yelled, and they gave me a sheepish look before going into their room. "Edward, help me," I gasped, trying to get the shivers under control.

Then, the door opened, revealing Andrew and Bailey pushed behind him. "Andrew, help me, please." I said, another ripple going through me as I almost changed. The pain was terrible, but I was trying to stop it. Trying as much as I could.

"Bailey, go upstairs, before she changes." She shook her head and I saw as she changed in a second, becoming the same wolf that I had seen in the clearing after I first saw Edward. She started pushing me towards the back door, but Andrew was stopping her. "Listen to your thoughts Bella." I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my thoughts, and I saw pictures of Edward, telling me that everything would be okay. He told me to calm down, and I did in a moment.

When I opened my eyes, I nearly collapsed to the ground from how tired I was. Resisting the angry change was tiring and exhausting, and many didn't resist, unless someone was around them. I knew that first hand. "Can you get her upstairs?" Bailey asked Andrew, and he nodded and he was to lift me, bridal style, and carried me upstairs. He placed me in bed, until he smelt the scent of Edward.

"He came here, didn't he? That's why he wasn't at school." I nodded. "We weren't supposed to go to school, but the weather cleared up in time and it changed in Alice's vision. We were wondering where he was, and Alice wouldn't open her mouth, even though she clearly knew." I nodded, letting go as he went to remove his arms.

"I'm going to marry him one day." I whispered, half disoriented and asleep. "We all know you will. Alice, remember?" He tapped his head and I smiled, before my eyes closed and I fell into blissful darkness.

I woke with a start at the scent of Jake, and the scent of the sterile surroundings. I didn't know how I got there, but I woke in a perfectly white bed and a perfectly white room. "What, why am I here?" I asked, sitting up straight, before I was hit with a strong wave of vertigo.

"You've been asleep for two days Bella." I looked towards the sound of Jake's voice, almost cringing at the thought of telling him what I had been thinking of telling him. "I came home a week early and I found you at home, and the girls said that you had been sleeping for a couple of days. Bailey had been staying at home to make sure nothing happened to you." I nodded, then asked him why I was here once again.

"I thought that maybe it had to do with the baby, and they said yes. High blood pressure, higher than your usual, came from pre-eclampsia when the baby was still alive, and hadn't gone down as soon as everyone thought it would. And from what Bailey told me, I think that when you resisted the change, it gave you even higher blood pressure. You fainted Bella, and you didn't wake up for two days. What was I supposed to do?"

"You should've stayed at home with the girls, and made sure that they got to school on time and got home safely. And started planning the dinner with Bailey's new boyfriend. There are things that have to be done at home, and without me there, you should've been there Jake! Sign me out and let me out of here, or else I will leave on my own." He nodded and called for the nurse with the sign out papers.

"Sorry, but Dr. Carlisle is requesting that you wait a few more minutes for a last check-out." I nodded, sitting up and waiting impatiently as he made his way towards the room. I could smell him from twenty yards away. "Well Bella, it seems that you're fine now, except for the high blood pressure, but that seems normal in your case." He did everything that a normal doctor would do and let me go after, but not before grabbing m hand and whispering to me, "Edward's been worried, I would talk to him if I were you." He let go of my hand and I walked away, making sure that Jake didn't hear any of that.

"Jake," I started when we got in the car. "How old would you say I am if you'd never met me before?" I asked him, and I watched as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Seventeen or eighteen, maybe nineteen. Why?"

"I was just thinking how weird it is that we look almost the same age as our children, because we haven't aged in so long. And I sometimes feel like when I was seventeen, like a teenager. I mean, I like that I don't have to worry about sagging skin or wrinkles, but sometimes I feel so weird when I look at my children and think 'I look exactly like her'." I replied, and he nodded.

"But you have to remember, we don't have a choice in the matter. We have to protect the reservation from vampires, and that sort of made us back up in the aging process." I nodded, staying silent for the rest of the drive home.

When I got inside the house, I could smell the scent of vampires. "Andrew, get out of here before Bailey's dad, the werewolf, gets inside." I could hear a short reply before a whoosh of wind told me that he had run away, and Jake was still outside getting a bag out of the car.

When Jake got inside, the smell of Andrew had left the house, and he was ready to see his girls. "Bailey, Carmen, Caren, I'm home." I shook my head with a smile on my face as they all came running down the stairs to hug their father. "We missed you dad." I heard Caren say, and I laughed as she tried putting her arms around him at the same time that Carmen did. Bailey stayed in the background, waiting until her younger sisters were done to go up and hug him.

"I still want to meet that boy that you said you were dating. How about dinner tomorrow night?" She nodded, smiling. "As long as you actually dress in _dressy _clothes. The last time that I brought anyone home, you were walking around in a pair of jeans and nothing else." He smiled and laughed, giving his daughter one last hug before letting her leave.

Then, he turned to me. "I'm feeling a little weird about meeting her boyfriend. He just doesn't make me feel right." I nodded and started rummaging in the fridge for eggs, hoping to cook up a few as he talked. "Have you met him yet?" I nodded.

"There's nothing to worry about. He's polite and respectful. Not an impolite thing out of him since I've first met him." He nodded, but his face still showed worry. "So, how long are you staying in town this time?" I asked, and he answered promptly.

"Two weeks, but I'll be working the same from now on. They said they didn't need me for as much as I was working, so they're letting me work every other two weeks." I nodded and started stirring the eggs in a big bowl that I had found above the sink. "How has Leah been doing with the bookstore?" I had given the bookstore to Leah after I had Carmen and Caren, because I hadn't had enough time to work in the store. She now ran it with her fiancé.

"A few of the orders are on back order but otherwise she's been doing okay. And she finally set a date for her wedding. It's going to be during the summer, when Ryan's family is all going to be able to come in from the other side of the state." He nodded, looking in the fridge for something to eat while I made fried eggs.

"When have you ever eaten fried eggs?" He asked, pouring him a bowl of cereal. "Since now. I can't believe I haven't eaten them like this before. It's actually really good." I said as I took a bite out of one of the eggs, scorching my tongue. "I've been eating them like crazy lately." He nodded.

"I can tell." He lifted the trashcan for me to see, and I saw that it was filled with egg shells.

"I didn't know that I was eating that much. But I'm still as skinny as ever, so that's a plus." I said brightly, eating my eggs quickly and rinsing the plate before I put it in the dishwasher. "The girls have missed you lately Jake, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with them for the afternoon, just to have some quality time with them." He nodded, saying it was a great idea.

"Go tell them to get ready. I'll be staying here to clean up while you're gone." He nodded and went upstairs while I sent a message to Edward, telling him to meet me at my house in a half an hour. The reply was sure and I pocketed my cell phone when I heard Jake come downstairs, his footsteps not as quiet as before he left.

"We're leaving in a few minutes, as soon as Bailey gets dressed to go out." Minutes later, all of the girls were downstairs, ready to go. They each gave me a kiss on the cheek before they walked out the door after Jake, who waved goodbye as he walked out the door. I could hear someone stumbling outside before the car drove away, and no doubt that Jake had stumbled because he hadn't been paying attention.

I heard the slight rush of wind as Edward ran inside a few minutes after the car drove away. "Hey, I was just thinking about you." I said, pointing a finger at him lazily. "Yeah, what for?"

He encircled me in his arms, his forehead on mine. "Hmm, how about what we did yesterday, and how I want to do it again. I felt so _alive _for once, while I was with you yesterday." He smiled that crooked smile, the one that used to take my breath away, still does. Then, he kissed me softly on my lips, sending a whole flare of emotions all the way down to my toes.

"Maybe we can do a little bit more than we did yesterday." He whispered as his lips left mine, but I quickly stopped him as my lips found his again.

Soon enough, he lifted me up in his arms, bridal style, and carried me up the steps. He kicked the door closed behind him.

By noon, Edward had left and I was peacefully sitting on the couch, looking through one of the many magazines that covered the house, leftover by the girls. As I was reading about Taylor Lautner and Taylor Swift, I heard the door open and angry footsteps enter. "Why in the hell didn't you tell us?" I heard Carmen and Caren yell at the same time, and that made me look up in fright.

I got up quickly, entering the kitchen in a hurry. Near the door stood Jake, trying to stop the yelling and screaming from Carmen and Caren. Bailey quietly side stepped the three, coming to stand by me, who was still unnoticed by Carmen or Caren. "What happened to those two that started the yelling at Jake? They've never acted like this towards him." She nodded in agreement.

"Thing is, dad got the two mad about something, something so small it shouldn't have made them so mad, but it did. They changed, and I mean _changed._" I nodded in understanding. "I think it was some father-daughter teasing that they think got out of hand, but they were seriously ready to attack dad when they changed.

"Lucky for him, I was able to react quickly, but trust me, it was close. Nearly got his head ripped off with Carmen's claws." I nearly let a smile slip at that note, but then I intervened. "You three, break it up before I get involved!" I yelled, moving between the girls and Jake. They quieted down, but you could tell that the atmosphere in the kitchen was tense. "You, and Bailey, why didn't you two tell us? That's why you always acted so strange, always came in naked when we were kids! Why did you tell her but not us?" Carmen yelled, and I cringed at the realization.

"We did it so that you wouldn't have to worry about us all the time! We did it to protect you from vampires!" I yelled, but then cringed inwardly as I revealed one more thing. "Oh, now there are vampires! What other mythical creatures are you going to throw at us now?" Caren asked.

"There are no other-" But I was cut off as I felt a wave of nausea that nearly made me fall to my knees then and there. "Excuse me," I squeaked, running upstairs and to the bathroom in my room. Once there, I kneeled in front of the toilet and heaved my breakfast, right into the porcelain bowl. I felt hands on the back of my neck, even though I had locked the door right after I entered. They were so cold and cool on my neck. "Edward?" I snuggled up against him, his coat the only warmth that I found. "How'd you get in?" I kept my mouth faced down, trying not to waft the scent of my breath in his direction.

"Alice told me." He answered, simple enough. "What's wrong Bella?" I shrugged and pushed myself closer.

"Let me brush my teeth, then you have to go. My family is having a major crisis downstairs." I saw the pained expression as I talked once again about my family. "Edward," Putting my hand to his cheek, I looked right into his eyes. "We'll be together one day, I promise you, very soon." He nodded and let me get up, letting me brush my teeth before he pulled me into a short kiss.

When we pulled apart, I was breathless. "Okay, number one rule, none of that a few minutes before I'm about to go down to see my kids. Might think something terribly bad is going on." I laughed as he did, but only slightly. I didn't feel better yet after the heaving.

"Go downstairs before my ears fall off. I can hear the two youngest fighting with the wolf." I nodded, caressing his cheek before I walked out the door.

I felt the slight rush of wind as he ran behind me and jumped out the window, disappearing before he could be seen. "Now that I can concentrate, what the hell are you mad about? Why would you want to know about this, when you could be normal and not have to worry about all of the things we worry about. Your sister, she's gonna have to go on missions soon, not much longer. We're simply training her at the moment, well, the others were, but that's another thing entirely. What I'm saying is, we didn't want you to have to worry about anything other than your real life!" I told them, my voice getting louder with every word.

"But mom, if you knew that there was a chance that we would become like you, why didn't you tell us in the first place. Yeah, you told us about the legends of our people, but really, you didn't know much. Dad just made it seem like weird, strange stories." I looked at Jake and found that he was smiling, shrugging at the same time. "Why didn't you tell us mom?"

And suddenly, all of the emotions overcame me at once. My two youngest that wouldn't even listen to whatever I said, my husband who didn't care, my daughter who was starting a romance not much unlike my own. The baby I had lost.

It all made me yell out and fall to my knees, holding my head in my arms.

I blacked out moments later.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When I first came to, I could feel the cold tile floor of my kitchen, and I was slightly upset at the fact that no one had even bothered to get me to the couch or some soft place. "What the hell are you doing here, bloodsucker?" The words made me want to sit up straight, but I had hardly enough energy at the moment to keep my eyes open. The razor sharp edge in the voice made even me cringe, as Jake said what he said.

"I'm here to make sure Bella is okay, mutt." He muttered, coming to my side. He put his hand to my head, and I smiled as I felt the coolness. He checked my pulse, and looked into my eyes. "She's awake." I remembered the fact that Jake was still in there, and I nearly jumped.

"No she's not, her eyes are closed and her breathing is like she's asleep." I tried growling in irritation and nothing came out, not a squeak. "Now what are you doing here," He grabbed Edward's shoulder and yanked it so that Edward was now facing him. "I know that the border dispute is over, but that doesn't mean I don't have a reason to rip you to shreds here for harming my family."

Almost as if I was looking at a movie, I watched the exchange, unable to find a way to get up. I was too weak. "Like I said, I'm here to make sure that she wasn't hurt. She was acting strange earlier…" He trailed off, and I nearly cringed as he left that information in the middle of the two.

"Whoa, wait, you were here earlier?" He nodded absently, and looked down at me. My eyes were now just squints as I tried to take this in. "What in the hell were you going here earlier today, when I was out with our _children_?" But Edward didn't answer, only looked at me intently.

"I asked you a question." He grabbed Edward's shoulder once again and pulled him around. "Why were you here earlier?" His voice was once again razor sharp.

"Bella, do you want to tell him, or should I?" The calm demeanor in his voice made it sound much more menacing than Jake's razor sharp one. I tried answering, using my arms to hold my waist up from the ground, but as words came from my mouth, I accidentally heaved. "Bella!" He came to my side quickly, stopping me from falling in the puke on the floor. "Come on, let me get you on the couch." I nodded and I let myself be lifted to the couch in the nearby living room.

"I'm…hungry." I croaked out softly, and he nodded as he looked at Jake, his eyes hard. "Fine," The mutter came from Jake that time, and I heard as he was trying to get something from the cabinets or fridge. He came back with eggs a short time later. I nearly laughed as I remembered the conversation earlier that day. "Thanks." I sat up slightly, with help from Edward, and ate the eggs with ravenous hunger overcoming my weak state.

Edward sat on the floor right next to the couch, where I could reach out my hand and caress his cheek, and he could do the same to mine. "I love you," I whispered, low enough for only him to hear. There was no chance that Jake would hear, or see, anything. He was out of the room, talking to the girls about what was happening to them, with the wolf thing. So I kissed him, an hour after I had eaten, but stopped when I felt a twist in my stomach, and I pulled away to heave in the garbage can Edward had placed next to him. Luckily, he was able to stop breathing, but I wasn't.

"Do you want to go see Carlisle, or go to the hospital?" I shook my head, pushing myself up so that my feet touched the ground. "I just need a little bit of medicine, that's all. I can get it, it's just in the bathroom." He nodded and sat down in one of the chairs while I walked out of the room and straight up the stairs in the hall.

I went in the bathroom cabinet above the sink in my room and opened it, only to see tons of things tumble out of it. Sighing, I started picking it up, only to find one thing that stopped me in my tracks. "Oh, there's just no way…it's too soon!" In my hand was the pregnancy test from my miscarried baby. But from the sound of things, it was possible. Yeah, a much more rapid process, but it was possible. The egg cravings, sore chest, nausea…they all added up to pregnancy.

Was it even possible?

"EDWARD!" I walked quickly down the stairs, hoping that I wouldn't fall or trip. "Drive me to any store, the closest one, I don't care, because I need something _now_!" He nodded, a puzzled look on his face, and opened the door for me, running to the other door. It started in an instant, and he drove out away from my house.

We arrived at a corner store, Edward waiting in the car as I entered to buy one thing. "Okay," I said as I got back in, the paper bag crinkling in my hands. "Head home, your home, please?" He nodded and started the car. We drove in silence the entire way, not even a phone ringing from Jake or Bailey. "We're here." I looked around, startled as I suddenly remembered the house that I hadn't been to for years. "Still the same." I remarked as I followed him to the front door. When he opened it, I rushed in, remembering the way to the bathroom.

"Bella!" I gave Alice a look as I passed by, my face reflecting my mood. "Oh. And," She looked both ways, almost as if she was trying to be sneaky. "Congratulations." She whispered, but I could only give a half hearted smile.

I continued on into the house, not once running into one of the others. "Thank God," was whispered under my breath, making sure that none of the vampires heard me. I made sure of it.

When I got into the bathroom, I locked the door (although that would be of no help if they wanted to get in) and did as the instructions said. I sat on the cool linoleum floor, reveling in the feeling against my warmed skin. In a minute, the timer in my cell would go off, telling me that it was time to look. But until then, I would stay on the ground, slowly tiring as I felt the adrenaline from today wearing off. It didn't take much for me to get an adrenaline rush nowadays.

When I felt cold hands on my arms, I looked up to see that it was Edward. "Hey, it's just me." I nodded, looking around for the test. "Yeah, you're probably looking for this." He held up the little stick, and I saw that it had 'pregnant' on it, clearly. "Baby daddy," I whispered, lightly, only for Edward's ears. He nodded. "Yeah, I know." He picked me up and brought me out of the now freezing bathroom. Alice, of course, was waiting for me outside in Edward's room.

"Bella, congratulations," She said, once again, and she kissed me lightly on the cheek as Edward passed by her. When he stopped, I felt myself being laid down on a bed. "I thought you didn't need a bed," I murmured, and I could see the ghost of a smile on his face. "Emmett insisted," and that was all I needed to hear.

And I fell asleep, exhausted from that day's events.

I woke from a breeze, coming from the open balcony door. When I looked up, I saw that Edward was standing on the balcony overlooking the forest. It looked wonderful. I got up from my spot on the bed, finding that Alice had put me in some more comfortable clothes than I was in yesterday. I was in long pajama pants, a camisole, and she had put me a robe on the bed. Putting it on, I walked out towards the balcony.

He jumped slightly when I put a hand on his shoulder, showing just how quiet I had become since he'd been gone. "You surprise me a lot now, even more than when you were just a human," He whispered quietly, turning his head only slightly in my direction, still looking in the direction of the forest. "It's still me, Edward." His eyes closed for a moment, a small, rueful smile on his lips.

"Do you think we should've come back to Forks? It's ruined your family." I shook my head and put my arms around his neck, still standing behind him, and put my face in the crook of his neck, or as much as I could. "You didn't ruin my family," I said, my voice slightly muffled. "You just, put it off track for a little bit. Look at Bailey and Andrew, they're happily in love, just like we are." He sighed and turned around, putting his arms around my waist and putting his forehead against mine.

"You're trying to resolve an irresolvable issue." I smiled at his smirk and kissed him softly on the lips. "And you won't stop me with a simple kiss." And this time, _he_ kissed _me_, this kiss more urgent than the one I had placed upon his lips. Soon enough, we were backing up towards the bed, his hands and my own roaming every piece of skin they could reach. His hands were on my shoulders and he pushed the robe off my shoulders and onto the floor. The next thing I knew, we were on the bed, kissing and everything heating up. I was fiercely aware of the fact that I had on no bra, because I was wearing nightclothes.

Later, we were sitting in bed, sighing contently. His arms were around me, my head laying on his chest. "At this rate, I should be pregnant with triplets, at least." I could feel him tense and go concrete still. "Come on Edward, don't do that." I looked up at him and he was staring straight ahead, at nothing. "Edward, look at me. Please?" I took hold of his chin and forced him to look my way. "If you haven't noticed, I've gotten a little stronger than before, and I can move you from statue to human in a moment. Now, tell me what you're worried about."

He sighed and looked back up. "It's hardly ever heard of, a human getting pregnant with a vampire's baby. Mostly, it's just stories to explain mortality rates and reasons why people were cheating. Stuff like, 'I know that I'm pregnant but it was a vampire! He made me do it!' and stuff like that. None of it was actually _real _much less possible. It's just that, when I saw you take that test, the first thing that went off in my brain was that it was for that mutt, not my baby."

"But, what happened that made you think differently?" Sighing, he looked back down at me. "I can hear her thoughts, and she told me. I know, it seems weird, but she's able to think clearly already. She knows who her parents are, knows who she loves. It's not the mutt." My eyes immediately went down to my stomach, hidden under the covers, and I thought I could notice a small bump, but it must've been a trick of the light or something.

"But the thing is: I shouldn't have been able to get pregnant with Jake's baby earlier, because I had just changed into a wolf that very afternoon. I'm usually not fertile until at least a month after changing, with no changing in between. It's strange that I was pregnant in the first place, and then this pregnancy. I just don't get it."

"It might be because of the longevity that you've been a werewolf. The longer that you're a wolf, the shorter amount of time it takes for you to become an entire human, which includes being fertile." I nodded in understanding, snuggling in closer, once again laying my head on his chest.

"-I'll check - OH! Sorry!" My eyes widened as Bailey came walking into the room, apparently looking for something. I quickly pulled the covers up higher, up to my nose, and nearly died of embarrassment. But she was probably the one who was more embarrassed, I found, when I saw her slam the door shut and quickly exited the room. "I think…I've found them." I heard her say, and then I heard a few chuckles from Emmett.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that just happened!" I pulled myself under the covers, my face most likely redder than a tomato. "Yeah, I think it might be time to get up." I said, and I grabbed his button up shirt - huge on me - and put it on, and a pair of underwear. I buttoned up the shirt and put on a belt around it, and it looked like a good dress. "I think I might wear this more often. It looks good." He smiled and put his arms around me, his head on my shoulder, and I loved how we looked in the mirror - like the perfect couple, together for years.

"You look beautiful." I smiled and turned my head, putting my lips to his. "Now, I'm hungry. Maybe there's something to eat in the kitchen?" He nodded, took my hand, and we walked out the room, down to the kitchen for food. "Eggs, definitely." He chuckled lightly as he went to the fridge, taking out a whole carton of eggs to cook for me.

Soon enough, a huge pile was heaped on my plate, but then there was a little interruption. "So, I heard your daughter is blinded for life. Anything you might want to tell us?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I felt myself blush again, this time even worse. "Emmett," I turned at the sound of Edward's annoyed sigh. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop saying things like that, at least with her around to hear them." Emmett gave him a look that said 'this isn't over' and walked out the room.

"I really wish he'd stop with the innuendoes. They're actually embarrassing." I told him, and he nodded in agreement. "And imagine the jokes he used to make about me, the 100-year-old-virgin. Now, he has no right to joke about me like that, and he's moved on to you. But don't worry, it'll only last for a couple of decades." And this made me groan.

The second and third persons to come in the kitchen were Bailey and Andrew. Bailey, of course, couldn't look me in the eye when she came in there, and I couldn't either. "I guess you're feeling better, Bella." I turned at the sound of Alice's voice entering the kitchen, giving me a grateful reason to not look at my daughter. "Come on Bella, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. But Edward, I would give her some food now, it seems like she's going to be hungry in a second." And, right on cue, my stomach growled.

"Time to feed the humans, Edward!" She trilled in that high pitched voice of hers, then she was out of the room, pulling Jasper by the hand. "I've always wondered if Jasper doesn't stay around because he still can't stand my blood. What's up with him?" Edward shrugged, which I took as 'I don't want to talk about it' and watched as he walked around the kitchen to get some food cooking for me and - I think - Bailey. She sat down next to me, Andrew on her other side.

I watched, discreetly, as he placed his hand on her knee and grabbed hers, and she held his lovingly. It reminded me so much of me and Edward, when we were in school. Of course, if he would give in and change me already, we could go to school in a few years.

Well, now that I thought about it, I wouldn't be able to be changed with the baby. And that meant I would grow older, and no matter how short of a time span it was, it still made me older than Edward.

When Edward placed a plate filled with eggs in front of me only moments later, and I started eating them hungrily. I was starving after all that had happened that day. "Okay, next is fried chicken," I muttered quietly, only loud enough for Edward to hear, and he nodded. Next thing I knew, I was eating piping hot chicken, right out of the pan.

The first few bits, so hot that I couldn't even taste them, cured my grumbling stomach. But when they finally cooled and I took a bite, I found that they didn't taste right. For some reason, they just didn't seem right, and this probably meant I was going to get food poisoning. "Okay, there's something wrong with that chicken." I quickly went and dumped it, then went sit on the couch where Edward was waiting.

"Maybe you're just not craving that kind of food, Bella." I turned to find Alice standing behind the couch, her arms crossed and laying on the back of the couch. I nodded absently, thinking about something else, and started watching TV with Edward. "Oh, mom, I came over here to see if you were here, because dad was kind of freaking out. Maybe you should go home for a bit, just to let him know that you're okay. And tell him about what's been going on, please?" I nodded, and she smiled at me slightly, the first smile out of her since I had woken up.

I turned to Edward then, "How long was I asleep?" He had a slight grimace on his face, meaning that he was sort of unhappy. "Two or three days." That long? Must've been the baby. After everything that had happened, I wasn't surprised that I had slept that long. I got up, stretched, and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek before I pulled Bailey out of there and we left, heading for home.

Although I probably wouldn't be living there for very long after this.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When I got home (although it didn't seem like it anymore) I didn't hear anyone. But when I walked around a little more, checking every room, I found that the twins were lying down with Jake, fast asleep. I wouldn't have to explain for a while. "They're sound asleep," I whispered to Bailey, and I heard no response. She had probably fallen asleep like the others.

Well, this was just great. I was the only one that was awake, with nothing to do.

So, I called Edward. "Come on, I just need some company. Nothing more." I could hear him sigh on the other side of the phone, and then a quick "yes" before he hung up. We would get some time together. I heard the slight rush of wind as he came up to the front of the house, barely taking any time to open the door before he walked in. "You called?" I smiled as he walked up to me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. My veins felt like they were on fire, but I took a step backwards when he took his lips from mine, taking a deep breath.

"Maybe we shouldn't do too much more of that. I'm still not feeling a hundred percent." He nodded and we went sit on the couch, putting one a bunch of old reruns from some old series. "Did you ever think about what might happen to me, from this baby?" My hand went to my stomach as I asked the question, and I heard him sigh. I swore I could feel a bump, already.

"Well, that's what I was looking for when you left. There are lots of stories about human pregnancies that are from vampires, but they usually die due to complications from the pregnancy. And the ones that have made it through to the end, they say that the baby claws its way out of the mother's stomach, which we're trying to avoid at all costs. Right now, you haven't been able to hold down any amount of food for more than an hour, and Carlisle's trying to figure out why. I have an idea, but I'm not sure about it." Wow, a mouthful. But a scary one, at that.

"And Edward, there's another thing. I've been through two pregnancies already, and I should know how far along I am, but I don't. It seems like I'm nearly three months along, and it's been less than a week. We only slept together a couple of days before I found out that I was pregnant again. This seems very quick, much faster than my other two pregnancies. I mean, feel my stomach," I took his hand and placed it where the now very pronounced baby bump was. "You know it shouldn't be like that this soon." He nodded, and it looked like he was thinking.

"You're back." I jumped at the sound of his voice and turned quickly, but the movement made my stomach churn. I jumped up, passing Jake along the way, and closed the door of the bathroom behind me before I landed before the toilet. I retched, and it was terrible. I felt even weaker than a couple of days ago, when I'd fainted. When I heard the door open, I only had enough time to look up before the rest of my breakfast came up. As I felt myself finish, I also felt cool hands on the back of my neck; Edward had been holding up my hair.

"Go. I don't want you to see me like this." But he didn't move. "I can still hear your thoughts, mutt." I heard him mutter, trying to make it so only Jake could hear. But they weren't the only ones who had good hearing now. "Jake, me and Edward are together, so get the jealous, angry, pissed off thoughts out of your head. Oh, and I'm pregnant." I finished, and he didn't look surprised.

"Bella, if you don't remember, you just miscarried a few days ago, when I got home. There's no possible way that you're pregnant." But I gave him a sheepish look, using my eyes to look up at him while my face was directed towards Edward. "Well, there is a teeny tiny possibility, because, um, I kind of am." I bit my lip as I waited his reaction.

He was silent for a moment, and I waited patiently for his face to turn red and for an outburst to happen. But his reaction surprised me. "You've slept with him already?" He asked, his voice calm, but I could see the muscles in his arm tensed and ready. His knuckles were white from keeping his tight hold. So, scared what he might do, I replied, "Yeah," and waited for his reply.

"The least you could have done is told me Isabella," Oh, God, he was mad. He never used my full name (don't I sound like some kid knowing punishment's coming her way?), unless he was mad. "Why would you go back to him, anyway? He left you, in the forest, letting you find your way back, and the only reason you were able was because you turned into a werewolf. Who knows what could've happened if you hadn't had that nose." I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward, who helped me up carefully.

"I've imprinted, Jake." He looked at me blankly, staring at me like I was an angel from heaven above. But then, it abruptly changed, and his face was that mask I used to watch him put on when he tried to hide something from me. "Leave. Now." I gave him the worst glare I could possibly muster in that state, and then looked at Edward pleadingly.

"Jacob, you know as much as she does that she has no control over who she imprints on. She looked at me once and then that was it. She knew she was pregnant a few days later, and, guess what, your daughter imprinted on one of my brothers. We'll practically be family in a few years, give or take," But then he went speechless, his eyes widening. "You never imprinted on her, you have no claim over her," He nearly growled, and I looked at the two in confusion.

"What?" I asked stupidly, and Edward glared at Jake for the longest time, not even looking at me as he replied, "He never imprinted on you, he just made it seem that way. He's loved you, but not in the way you love me. He thought you imprinted on him, so that'd give him a better reason to act like he imprinted on you. He's known that it wasn't true, though, all along, and he's only jealous that you've really imprinted on me. He's making you leave because of unnatural occurrences that aren't under anyone's control." I heard Jake growl as Edward revealed his thoughts.

"Well, if you're done rummaging through my head, you two can leave now. The girls are staying with me." I grew angry in that moment, and I pulled away from Edward, walked up to Jacob, and slapped him. It was one of those good ones that make their head go from one direction to another, and he put his hand to his cheek in surprise. "What the hell was that for?" I had to keep myself from going wolf, because I could see the red tint the edges of my vision signaling that I was about to change from anger.

"That was for lying to me for my entire married life, you bastard. And the girls will go wherever they please. I think Bailey might prefer it with her imprint more than with you, and there's no telling with the twins. They can come with me if they want." And I walked out of the room, feeling my body vibrating from anger. The only thing that kept me from falling once I exited the room was Edward's hands holding me up. "You want to sit down while I go wake up Bailey?" I nodded, grateful, and sat down with my back against the wall while Edward quickly went get my daughter.

He came back with her in his arms, unable to wake her up. "She was sound asleep, wouldn't even move when I tried to wake her." I nodded and got up, determined to make it to the car without help. Luckily, we were in the downstairs bathroom, so I didn't have to worry going down stairs, which made the trip to the car much easier. "Your car is still at the house, so we'll just drive there in the Volvo." I nodded and got in the Volvo, putting on my seatbelt as I heard the back door opening, Edward most likely slipping Bailey in.

When he drove off, I noticed that he didn't drive as fast as usual. He must've been taking care not to jerk with Bailey unbuckled in the back.

We got to his house a few minutes later, and the first thing he did was bring Bailey in, up the stairs, and put her in a room I hadn't noticed before then. When he came down, he explained, "Andrew's room. He keeps a bed in there, because he likes to sit down and play guitar at night. He's actually good." I nodded, but my mind was on something else.

"I need to talk to Carlisle about something." He nodded and led me up the stairs into Carlisle's study, where he was sitting behind his desk shuffling through some papers. "Ah, Bella, I've been wanting to talk to you. Come, sit down." I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and I told him that I wanted to ask these questions in private. "I'll see you in a bit; and don't eavesdrop, please?" He nodded and kissed me chastely on the lips before he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Thanks, Carlisle, for helping me. I think I know what you're asking me about; the baby, right?" He nodded, deep in thought. "I know this may sound weird Bella, but I think that your pregnancy is going at a much fast rate than I first thought, about a month long if I'm correct. It's been less than a week since you found out you were pregnant, and if my eyes don't deceive me, you seem farther along than you really are. This pregnancy is progressing much too fast for my liking. I would like it if you'd allow me to take some tests, see what's happening with this baby. And your questions?"

I hesitated for a moment, thinking about if he had connections like I needed. "I need divorce papers. I don't care where you get them, and I don't care if it's illegally, but I just want to be married to Edward as soon as possible. And, if it is possible, I want to be married to him before this baby arrives and, if you're right, then we don't have very long." Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"Let me make a few calls, and I can assure you that your marriage will be finished by the end of the week." I could hear a small shriek from Alice, most likely seeing our wedding. "But, Bella, I just want to make sure; are you sure you're doing this the right way? Are you sure you can't wait until after the baby is born to have the wedding?" I nodded, looking back at the door, where I knew at least one of the Cullens was standing.

"He's his baby Carlisle, and I want him to have Edward's name, not Black. I just can't believe I fell for Jake's façade all these years! The only thing I ever heard from anyone is that the imprint was heaven sent, because I had been so heartbroken because of Edward leaving, but the truth is, I settled. Everyone thought we imprinted on each other, but they were wrong. I never imprinted and he never imprinted, and now it doesn't matter because I've imprinted on Edward. I'm having his baby and I'm going to live with him as long as I can." Carlisle smiled, nodding.

"Then it's settled. Your divorce papers will be signed and delivered by the end of the week. And we'll make sure Jake signs them." I nodded and started to get up, before I remembered his question. "And I don't mind a few tests, just as long as they don't include needles." He grinned and nodded, but quickly looked back down to look over his papers.

When I got out of the room, I found that Edward was still standing right outside the room, or he'd just appeared when he heard the door open. Either way, he'd probably overheard what we'd been talking about. "You heard!" I accused while he smiled and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Come on, Esme made dinner, although I doubt you'll be able to hold down anything." I grimaced but followed him downstairs and to the kitchen.

I ate a full dinner, this time not having it all come up within an hour. But, still, it wasn't good. Edward and Carlisle both told me that if I didn't hold down anything within the next day or two, I'd have to go on an IV or something. And, suddenly, I felt the toll of the food not being able to stay in my system. I felt weaker, and much more fragile. Edward had to bring me food over the next couple of days, but it all came up anyway. Soon enough, I just resisted the food, leaving it on the tray, because it didn't even smell good.

"Bella, the baby is killing you, and if we don't get rid of it, it might get rid of you!" This was something he had told me numerous times already, and I had resisted him along with the food he tried to feed me. Dinner always came with these comments. But I'd always put my hand to his cheek and tell him I was okay, although I knew I was blatantly lying.

"Bella, your divorce is final. The papers were just sent here today." Carlisle dropped them on the table and then started his check-up on me. "Oh, goodie, how about we top that with being able to keep down some food," I muttered to myself, although I knew that I shouldn't be rude to Carlisle; he had helped me a lot. "We're trying Bella, but the fetus isn't agreeing with whatever you ate. But, because its human side, it should like human food, although, with its vampire side…" He trailed off, his eyes glazing over as he thought about it.

"I've thought about it…" Edward seemed to be in this one part speech, and I was slightly angered at the fact that I was left out. "I've already tried to talk her into it, and I've hear Rosalie's thoughts; she's going to get Emmett to stop us if we try." Rosalie entered the room the next moment, and came sit on the arm rest at my feet. "Bella, how're you feeling? Bailey just woke up and I told her that you were in here." The only things she did these days was sleep and go to school, and the latter was what she'd be doing today. Rose, Jazz, Alice, and Emmett would be going with her, because I hadn't been able to persuade Edward to leave for even a moment.

"Tell her I'll be fine while she's at school. I promise." She nodded and left the room, going tell Bailey what I said. Rose had been much better to me since I'd gotten pregnant. Maybe it was the fact that she could never have children, but she'd been the one who wanted me to keep my baby, not abort it. And, of course, I didn't want to abort my little Edward either.

BAILEY'S POV

I'd woken up late that morning, for me. Rosalie – the blonde one with a bitchy attitude – had woken me up, Andrew still out hunting. One of his two powers, the power to sense pain, bothered him when he came here, because of my mom. And then toss in Edward's mental pain, and he was always in pain. I had asked him what pain he felt, but he'd just shrug it off and then change the subject abruptly.

It made me fear the worst.

My mom was making me go to school that day, when Rose woke me up, and I really hated that I had to. I mean, Andrew was coming with me, but I wanted to make sure my mom was okay. This baby, it was taking a toll on her.

So, I got dressed in what Alice had put down for me (I had learned to just listen to Alice's advice and I'd be safe), and then fixed my hair and makeup before I went downstairs. Esme had breakfast set up like she had been doing, and a glass or orange juice was next to my plate. Andrew would meet me near the door that led to the garage when we were about to leave, and we'd ride to school on his bike (and not some rinky dink kiddy bike, I mean a nice one, a Ducati).

But, before I went to the door, I went see my mom.

When I entered the room, the first thing I saw was my mom's head resting on a pillow against the arm rest. At the moment, watching someone that was sitting on the ground. When I turned the corner, I found that it was Edward, sitting as close to the couch as he could, my mom's hand caressing his cheek. You could tell the two were in love, but you could also tell that Edward was in pain. I think it was the mental pain Andy had been talking about. He was in pain at the fact that he had caused this, although it was by far not a choice to put her in physical pain like this.

And I had never seen my mom like this, so fragile. She looked so delicate and fragile that even putting a finger on her would break her to pieces. It made me scared, because she had never been like this in front of me, plus I knew her like the back of my hand. If she looked like she was in pain, it meant she was in serious pain. She'd never shown weakness before this, and all of this happened because she was having a baby.

My mom's belly was bloated and large, much larger than it should be at her stage, Carlisle and Edward had told me once. It had only been a week and a half since she'd found out, the same day that my dad…Jacob…had found out.

I went sit down on the ground near her head, right next to Edward, whose smell I had gotten used to, partly due to being around Andy a lot lately. "Mommy," I resorted to using the old name I used to call her, and this got her attention. "The baby, are you sure you want to risk your life for it?" she nodded, taking her hands from Edward and using it to hold my face.

"I love you and your sisters very much, but I love this baby already Bailey. And I love Edward, and this is his child. And I want this baby just as much as I wanted you, and look at you now. A junior in high school, a sports nut, and a soul mate, and a bright future. Trust me, you'll get a lot if you stay with Andy." She laughed, and I watched as a smile lit up Edward's face for about five seconds before it was extinguished. "Now go to school, baby girl, and I promise I'll be here when you get back." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then patted my shoulder before she gave a big sigh and closed her eyes.

She was so weak now.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. She's just a little tired from all that been happening; and the fact that the baby's rejecting everything she's eating isn't helping either." I nodded, knuckling tears from my eyes quickly before he noticed. He didn't need my problems to worry about too. But then, I remembered that he could read my thoughts, and I stopped worrying about it. "I can't always hear your thoughts you know, just small bits, like when you're thinking about me. And, I think that might be more on your part than mine."

Nodding, I got up from my place on the floor and headed to the next room, stopping only once to tell him something before I left. "If you get the chance, get rid of what's killing her." He nodded, and I knew that he would take it into consideration.

We made it to school with thirty minutes to spare, which I took advantage of. I pulled Andy into the nearest private spot and attacked him, kissing him before he had a chance to object. He always made up an excuse of not wanting to hurt me, because his self control might not be strong enough.

"Bailey, we can't do this," He groaned, and I smiled against his lips. Soon, those lips were at my neck, leaving fiery kisses wherever they landed. "Well, maybe you wouldn't have to worry if you'd just change me already." I said, and I could feel the shaking laughter a moment before he pulled away. "I've already told you, Bailey, that it's too dangerous. There's a large chance that you'll lose the fight against the venom. It could _kill _you." I shrugged.

"Andy, I've seen what could happen to us. Have you not watched Edward and my mom these past few weeks? Things can go _bad _with one thought. Edward left my mom, for years, and my mom ended up in the hands of my dad. And here we have my mom now, and still she loves Edward. And, they're having this life sucking half vampire thing that's killing my mom!" I yell-whispered at him, trying not to be overheard by those passing in the hallway.

"Why are we even talking about this? You know that I've already made up my mind, and I'm not changing you. If you want to be killed, you can go to Carlisle." I huffed and crossed my arms, pouting. "Then I guess Carlisle's going to change me, then, because I am going to be a vampire, Andrew." I saw the grimace on his face as I used his full name, something he hated.

I turned around, trying not to give in to his pleas of forgiveness. But, when you imprinted, it was hard not to give that person what they wanted, and he wanted me to forgive him and to look at him again. "Come on Bailey, please just look at me." Rolling my eyes, I turned around, frowning. "Happy now?" He nodded, smiling stupidly. "Of course you are. Now come on, before the janitor finds us in here." He nodded and we started straightening ourselves up, making sure we didn't look like we had just come from a make out/fighting session.

When I got to class, Andy was at my side, sitting in the desk next to mine. It was like this in every class, especially biology. Usually, we held hands under the table, where the teacher couldn't see.

When we got home, Rosalie and Edward were fighting quietly, hardly loud enough for even me to hear, and I had the best hearing out of my family. But, when I found the two, I could tell that both were angry. Rosalie was pointing downstairs, most likely fighting about my mom and the baby. That's another reason why I didn't like Rosalie; she wanted to keep the baby, no matter how it affected my mom. I don't think she'd care if Bella died and the baby stayed, as long as she could have the baby.

"Rosalie, you know this could kill her!" Edward said, his voice deadly calm, but I could hear the anger behind it. "Edward, you don't try to get the baby out while she's sleeping! You should've known she'd wake up and ask what the hell you were doing! And without her permission? You know she'd hate you from now on, right?" He nodded, but his face turned sad.

"Rose, I can't lose her again. I can't let her go so easily. I know she doesn't want to lose this baby, but look at the options! She's dying and it's only been a week and a half. She doesn't even know how fast she's deteriorating. And like hell I'm going to let you get in the way and kill her for the baby. I know you want children Rosalie, but this is going too far." She shrugged – shrugging off my mom's life, just like that – and walked away, swaying her hips like she was on a cat walk.

I couldn't believe it. That bitch was more worried about the freaking half blood sucker baby than she was my mom! "Edward," I called out, and he turned his head, frowning as he found me. "I know that my mom's chances aren't high if she keeps the baby, but with that bitch doing what she wants, what are her chances then?" Edward's face fell, and he sighed.

"It's most likely that she'll die, a bigger chance than if we just waited until the baby is at a far enough stage to do a c-section. With Rosalie trying to help her, she'll wait until the baby tries to claw its way out before she does anything. But, the thing is, I can't do a thing. You know that her mate is Emmett, and he's the strongest, by far. Then there's Esme, and she doesn't want to force the c-section on Bella, and that means Carlisle won't go against whatever she says. So, besides Alice and Jasper, I'm by myself in this decision to get the baby out as soon as possible, whatever the chances are for the baby surviving, and letting Bella live." I shivered in fright.

"So, right now, there's no chance that you'll be able to force Bella to have a c-section, because everyone's working with their mates?" He nodded, putting his head in his hands. "I'm her daughter, I should have the right to make the decision for her, if she's not able to make the right decision herself. At the least, let her father have a decision. He knows all about this kind of thing, the vampires and werewolf thing." He had a look of thought on his face, and then it looked like he made a decision.

"You know, you're right. Maybe it's time for Charlie to meet his new son-in-law." I laughed nervously for a moment, but I couldn't disagree with him. Charlie needed to intervene.

* * *

**Yay! Double update! **

**Okay, I know some of you must be pissed that I've forgotten to update in a while. But no need to worry, because I have up to chapter 20 done! I'm trying to type the chapters beforehand so that I'm not so pressed for time, but with baseball tournaments every weekend for my brother and hotels that don't have free internet, it's kind of hard to upload a document much less put it on here. But trust me, I will try my best to update every other week on Friday since school's out and all. I'll have more free time to type and get on the internet, putting on more chapters for you, my readers.**

**And who can't wait for Eclipse to come out? I am so going to the midnight premiere! I just hope they don't screw it up like they did the first movie (you have to admit, it wasn't as good as it could have been). But anyway, hope everyone has a great summer and not a boring one like I'm inevitably going to have! Adios!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bailey's POV

"Hey grandpa." He stood at the door as I got out off of the bike from behind Andy, pulling off my helmet so that my hair fell around my shoulders. I wore a leather biker jacket that Andy had insisted I wear, because it made me look sexy, as he put it. The only problem with this was the fact that my grandpa doesn't like bikes like Andy's, because he insisted they were dangerous. Only thing is, it takes a whole lot more than a bike accident to hurt me.

He huffed but gave me a hug. "Another Cullen, huh?" I smiled and nodded, hugging him tighter. "That's kind of what I'm here to talk about, grandpa." He pulled away, a look of confusion on his face. "Come on, I'll explain inside over dinner." He smiled, pulling me by the arm inside.

Andy followed us in, although he only got a few feet before Charlie stopped him in his tracks. "And your name would be?" He crossed his arms in an effort to look tough, right beside his gun which hung on the wall, still in the belt. "My name's Andrew Cullen, sir. I'm guessing you already know my family." Charlie nodded, watching Andy warily, and I could tell that he was falling to Andy's western accent, which he only let show when he was trying to get on someone's good side.

Charlie didn't find it welcoming though, which I found out when he grunted. "What are your intentions with my granddaughter? And how'd you meet?" I rolled my eyes, going straight to the kitchen so I could start dinner. But I could still here them talking right in the hallway.

"Well, sir, I hope to marry her once I get out of high school, or sooner, if possible. And, since I already know that you know about what we are, I'll tell you that she imprinted on me a couple of weeks back. My brother, Edward, dragged me to the mall to go look at some music, and she saw me there. We've been together ever since." I laughed at the short speech, putting the meat for the meat sauce on the stove.

"So, you think you'll be together forever, huh?" When I looked in the hall, Andy was nodding.

Andy came in a few minutes later and started helping me fix dinner. Although he wouldn't be eating it, he was always good at preparing it. Luckily, I had picked up my mom's ability to cook, so my grandpa always let me come over, as long as I cooked him something. "So, what's been going on with Bells while she's been gone?" Charlie asked as we sat down, Andy sitting next to me while I ate.

"Well, momma's pregnant, if you don't know. Thing is, she and dad got a divorce this past week, and it's definitely not his baby." Good, put it out there nice and quick, like a band aid. But, unfortunately, he choked on his food at the news. "Bella's pregnant and it's not Jake's?" I nodded, a sheepish smile on my face. "Then who's the father?"

"Well, the thing is, it's kind of Andy's brother's baby." I watched as he froze, and then his face turned from pink, to darker pink, to red, and then there was a slightly blue tint to his skin. But he let all of the air out of his system in one long sentence. "What in the hell does Bella think she's doing having the baby of that god damned vampire?" I flinched back and scooted closer to Andy, for protection of course.

"Well, they are getting married in a week or so, but Edward was hoping that you could come and visit us for a day, see your daughter again. Right now, she's sort of on bed rest." Maybe it was better to be slow with him, unless I wanted an outburst like moments before.

"_He _wants me to go visit? You'd think he'd be scared of me right now. Oh, wait, he has bulletproof skin, why should he be scared?" He laughed ruefully, sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed. His mouth was set in a grimace. "Grandpa, she imprinted on him, there was nothing she could do, and don't say that Jacob had a claim on her because he imprinted on her, because we all found out that he didn't." Did I just call my dad Jacob? Guess he wasn't acting like a dad anymore.

I was surprised by his laugh. "You two are so alike yet so different, you and your mom. You look a lot like her and you act just like her, besides the clumsiness, and you fell in love with a vampire." He looked at Andy out of the corner of his eye and then back towards me, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "Yep, had to fall in love with the leech, just like momma." I leaned towards Andrew and he kissed me softly on the lips.

"So when should I come over?" I shrugged, but I knew that it would have to be as soon as possible. "As soon as you can, because mom really wants to see you, and Edward wants to ask forgiveness for hurting her when they were teenagers. They'd like it if you came over today, tomorrow, just soon." He nodded and got up, probably to start cleaning.

"How 'bout you kids go out, I'll clean up the mess. I know you would rather that over hanging out with your grandpa." I smiled and gave him a huge hug, and he hugged me back.

When I was walking out the door, I heard only a few words from Charlie as I made my way to Andy's bike. "You have my blessing to marry my granddaughter, as soon as you want." I could hear the happy sound from Andy and their hands as they clapped together, shaking goodbye.

When we got home, we were laughing our heads off at nothing at all, but we quickly quieted as Edward put a finger to his lips in a quieting a gesture. "She doing any better?" He shook his head and I sat down on the couch where she was lying, at her feet. Edward sat down near her head, but on the floor instead. "You might want to go upstairs to sleep, because she's been restless at night." I nodded, barely comprehending. "What'd Charlie say?" He asked, turning his head towards me.

"Well, he gave Andy permission to marry me, although I always thought that was the parent's job, and he said he'd come over." He smiled for only a moment, and then it was gone. "I'm not surprised. I think Charlie's outlook on vampires changed ever since I left Bella, although he'd never admit it. But I can tell you one thing, he doesn't like me at all. Although, I do think his opinion will change when he's here tomorrow. He'll hate me by tomorrow." He put his hand on my mom's head, brushing her hair.

"Don't be so hard on yourself; this wasn't something you had control over." He nodded but it didn't seem like me heard me. I knew he had, so I just sat back, looking at my mom.

An hour later, I stretched and let a yawn escape me. "Take my advice Edward, and I hope that this outlandish behavior doesn't last very long. I mean, you're going to be my stepfather in a week or two, if my mom can even walk." He nodded, watching me for a moment.

As I walked towards the doorway, I heard his voice once again. "Bailey, if you…ever need anything…you know you can come to me, right?" I smiled, nodding, before I went back up to him and quickly hugged him. Even with my wolf genes in me that were supposed to make me grow, I was puny compared to him. "Thanks, Edward, for helping my mom, and staying this time." He nodded and hugged me back, releasing me moments later.

And with that, I went up to Andy's room, got ready for bed, and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

I woke up suddenly, my eyes popping open as the dream ended. It was a good idea, but I think Edward might've thought of it already if I had thought of it. I quickly got dressed, knowing that I would be going to school while Edward and Bella kept Charlie company, along with Carlisle and Esme. Maybe I could get Carlisle to write me an excuse…

But I got up fast, passing by Andy on my way out so that I could get to Edward quickly, before Charlie got there. Although I knew he wouldn't be there for a few minutes, I just wanted to be safe, so that I could finish the conversation without any interruptions. Wouldn't want Charlie to walk in when we were talking about blood. Might think I'd gone crazy.

Edward eyed me warily as I came down the stairs, and I was happy that I didn't get once particular trait from my mom – my clumsiness. "What're you in such a rush about?" my mom asked, trying to push herself up in a sitting position but failing horribly. Edward had to help her up, just so she could look at me properly.

"Edward, I need to speak to you, in private. I don't think my mom would like to speak about this." He nodded, picking up on my thoughts, and then followed me out the room. When we got to the kitchen, a place where even my mom couldn't hear, he had a smile on his face; it was a rare occurrence these days. "You might be right, because of what the baby is. It has at least half of my appetite, since it's half of my genes, and it needs the nutrients so it's keeping out anything else." But, then, his smile fell. "But she hates the smell of blood. It makes her dizzy and faint; I don't think we'll be able to get her to drink it." I shook my head.

"Edward, if she thinks it's good for the baby, she'll do it. It's either that or let her live her last days upstairs in that hospital bed." I had him there, I knew I did. And I smiled once he sighed, knowing he was giving in. "I'll give it a try, before Charlie gets here. And, by the way, you sure you don't want to stay home for the day. Carlisle will give you an excuse for tomorrow." I nodded, thankful and we made our way into the same room with my mom.

"Bella, we – well, your daughter – had an idea about the baby and the reason you haven't been able to hold down any food." And he started explaining.

When he was done, Bella was looking happier than she had in a few days. But, there was still a wary look in her eyes. "Who's going to go out and catch a grizzly for me?" I shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably, and I knew that she had to drink human blood. Of course, no one was being killed for it, so it made it a little better, but it as still so wrong.

"Well, Bella, the thing is, we don't have enough time for that. We have to give it to you in the most direct form, and it's going to have to be human blood. We have some lying around, just in case of accidents that happen while you're here – you know it's prone to happen if you walk for too long – and it'd be good if we fed it to you as soon as possible." She had a blank and confused look on her face, which annoyed me to no end.

"You're going to have to drink it while grandpa's here." I said quickly, and leaned against the wall, bending one leg so that my foot rested against my knee, my arms crossed across my chest. "Is Andy still here?" Edward nodded, a thankful look on his face, and I raced out of the room, straight up to Andy's.

"Do you know how hard it is to watch those two, Andy, and not be able to do anything? Edward's beating himself up over getting her knocked up, and not being able to help her, although that's more her fault than anything because she wouldn't abort the stupid baby, and now she has to drink human blood just to live. I wish she'd gotten rid of that half blood before it got this far!" I nearly yelled, but I didn't, because I was trying to keep my voice down for my mom's sake.

"Bailey, now you're going a little overboard. You know she loves the baby like she loves you, and doesn't that explain anything?" I nodded, slightly hesitating, and then I relaxed as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Soon enough, he pulled me down onto the bed, kissing me softly and gently to get my mind off of all of my troubles.

"I should probably be downstairs when Charlie gets here, and you too. Who was the one who got the blessing to marry me from him?" He laughed and nodded, going downstairs with me. "It was actually unexpected, and you know how I usually expect things that big." I nodded in understanding, letting his arm wrap around my waist as we made it to the first floor.

I went sit at my mom's feet on the couch, my warm body temperature keeping her warm. Lately, her temperature hadn't been too high, especially not for a werewolf. "Alice," I heard Edward call, and Alice came walking down the stairs, hands on her forehead. "What time do you think Charlie will be here?" Alice grimaced and then her eyes glazed over, as if she weren't looking at what was in front of her. She was having a vision.

"Ten minutes after we leave for school, and that'll be in exactly fifty-seven seconds. Unless Carlisle makes a decision to let us stay home, to make it look like we're on another camping trip?" When I turned my head, Carlisle was there, taking a stethoscope from around his neck to check my mom again. "And I'll get that blood to you as soon as I can, Bella. And Alice, it'd be better if you went to school along with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, to keep up appearances. Right now, all the school knows is that Edward's been sick with the flu and Andy and Bailey caught it too. I got Bella to call the school this morning." I looked at my mom and she gave a slight smile before she sunk even lower into the couch.

And, exactly fifty-seven seconds later, Alice and the other three left for school, trying to keep up appearances. Ten minutes later, I could hear a car pull up the drive-way of the Cullen house, most likely Charlie coming to visit his daughter.

I think Charlie would feel at least a little sorry for Edward, because you could tell that not only was Bella in pain, but so was Edward. His eyes showed nothing but pure torture when he was around Bella, and you can't fake that too easily. He always stayed around Bella, and he kept on beating himself up over this, which he had no control over.

Charlie knocked on the door and, when I saw nobody move to answer it, I went to the door and opened it myself.

He looked kind of awkward standing outside the Cullen house, and I couldn't blame him. The first time I had come here, I was scared as hell, because of the fact that I'd grown up hearing that the Cullens were bloodsucking leeches that weren't supposed to be alive. Then, I imprinted on Andy, and everything got better. "Grandpa, nice to see that you took my advice." But I heard a few other set of footfalls, and I looked up to see my dad and the twins following after Charlie.

"Why in the hell did you bring him?" I growled – literally growled – and I felt like my hackles would be raised if I had been in wolf mode at that moment. "He and mom are finished, done, over with. He has no right to be here." I snarled at him as he approached the doorway.

"Now, Bailey, you're not supposed to speak like that to your dad. And your sisters wanted to see your mom, and since this is the only time that you'll allow them…" He trailed off, like I should realize the explanation. "They had a chance to see mom anytime they wanted. They're only scared of all the vamps here." They both growled and tried pushing me aside, but I stood stock still. "You three were never invited, so I suggest you stay outside." But then, a feeble voice called from the living room.

"Dad? Jacob? Carmen and Caren? Are you all here?" I could hear her light laugh, but it was weak and tired. "Let them in, Bailey." I gave them all a hard glare, and stood to the side to let them through. But the one I glared at most was my dad. "I've been wondering why you wanted to go with your mom, and I have to wonder if it had anything to do with the imprint." I growled at him once more before he entered, and I close the door behind him.

I followed the four into the living room, but then I passed them and sat on Andy's lap, giving him a kiss right in front of my dad. He quickly put his arms around me and his chin on my shoulder. "My dad doesn't like me staying with you and the Cullens." I whispered in his ear, and I felt his laughter rather than heard it. "Not many fathers like their daughters staying in the home of their boyfriend." I smiled and gave him once quick kiss on the cheek before I turned to watch the show.

My mom had a cup in her hand, with a lid and a straw, and she was drinking happily from it. From what I could smell, it was the blood. Carlisle had made good on his part and had gotten the blood quickly, and I could tell that none of the others knew what it was besides me and the Cullens.

"Bella, you sick or something?" Charlie asked, and she tried laughing, but it was useless; the blood hadn't taken affect quite yet, at least not enough to give her some energy. "Edward, can you help me up?" He looked pained as he took her arms and pulled her up, but I knew it wasn't physical pain. As he helped her up, she gripped the cup and her blanket, and you couldn't tell what was wrong with her with the blanket in front. But when she stood up as high as she could, she let the blanket drop and revealed her bloated stomach.

I could see the others calculating in their head, figuring out how she could be _that _pregnant. Then, I saw my dad get a look of disgust on his face. "What in the hell did you do to her?" He nearly yelled, and I could tell that she still loved my mom, although he had lied to her for more than half of her life. I was on my mom's side because of that fact. "Dad, just…stop. Please? I need to talk to you." He looked at me for a moment, and then nodded.

I led him to the hallway, out the door, and a ways away from the house, just in case Andy would try to listen. "I wanted to talk to you, and I wanted you to meet him, you know that right?" I asked, and he nodded slightly. "It's just that you were never home, and dinner wouldn't have ever happened, because your temper wouldn't have allowed it." He gave a short laugh, but it wasn't very real.

"Why didn't you tell me about that," He jerked his head towards the house, and I shrugged. "Because I was where she was, between a rock and a hard place. It was like me and Andy, something you wouldn't want to hear. And that, as you put it, happened the very first time she saw him. She _imprinted_, I _imprinted_, you _didn't. _I think that if you didn't lie to her, maybe it wouldn't be this bad for everyone. She's getting married in a week, if Alice's plans go on." He grit his teeth together, and the sound made me grit my own teeth.

"I just wish someone would have told me, and not left me to wait while I was out of town on business. And now I have no wife and one of my kids hates me." I looked at him, and I saw that he was just as pained as Edward, if not more. Edward might be in the process of losing something, but my dad had already lost a lot. He lost his wife, half his family, and a would be kid, all in a matter of a week and a half.

"Dad, I don't hate you. I just think you're being a little bit thick at the moment. You love mom don't you?" He nodded, looking at the ground. "Then you should love her enough to let her go. You know she doesn't have control over this, none at all, and you're only hurting her by holding her back. Give her your okay to marry again, and maybe you'll feel better knowing she's happy again. She hasn't been happy since you threw her out, so think about it." And I turned around and jogged back to the house.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bailey's POV

When I got back to the house, I could tell the difference in the atmosphere between me and my sisters, grandpa and mom. Mom was sitting up on her own though, which was a good sign, but her blood was running out. Edward could hear my thoughts and quickly picked up the cup and ran, at inhuman speed, and filled her cup again before he came back.

"Bella, how long have you been like…this?" She smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. "A couple of weeks? I'm not real sure. I'm usually sleeping and I don't know how long's passed since this all started." Charlie didn't even smile a little bit at the news. "Let me guess, it's a vampire thing?" He glared at Edward for a moment before looking towards my mom again.

"Bells, you should've told me." She shrugged and took a sip from her cup. "I didn't think you'd speak with me after I mentioned Edward. I know how much you don't like him." They both laughed a little bit, but it got quiet once again. After a few minutes, mom spoke up again. "Carmen and Caren, get your butts over here." She smiled and opened her arms, and they flocked towards her in a hurry.

"We missed you so much momma! It's so different without you at home, and we definitely missed your cooking." Even I had to laugh at that, but I stayed in the background, Andy close by.

My dad came back in a couple of hours later, most likely after he had gone for a run through the forest. He seemed a little bit calmer, but still not over it. "Bella," Every head looked up at the sound of his voice, the cheerful chatting ceasing. "Do you mind if I speak to you, alone?" It took her a second to figure out what he was asking, and then she nodded. "Sure Jake, sure." She put her hand to Edward's cheek and kissed it before she motioned for him to leave the room, and I could tell that it was like pouring salt in an open wound for my dad.

I led Carmen and Caren out of the room, along with Charlie, but I followed Edward. "If you don't mind, could you tell me what he's saying in there?" Edward nodded, and his eyes glazed over as he listened at the thoughts of my dad.

_Jake and Bella's conversation_

"_Jake, I'm…I'm sorry about what's happened, but I don't regret it." Bella told him, but he shook his head. "You shouldn't regret it Bella, it's nothing you could control." And he went sit on the floor, in the same exact position where Edward had sat moments before. _

_Bella's hand caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes with a sigh. "You don't know how good that feels, now that I'll never have it again." She looked at him in confusion, and then annoyance. "Jacob Black, you know that any woman would go for you! Never think like that." He put his hand over hers, the one that was caressing his cheek. "I know that, but I don't _want _to be with any other woman." He sighed once again and let his eyes open. _

"_So, how're you feeling about all of this, about that?" He pointed at her bloated stomach and he heard her laughter, like the sound of pealing bells. "It's not much different from when I had Bailey or the twins. Well, except for not being able to eat or drink anything except for this, but that no biggy," she joked, but he twisted his nose up in disgust. _

"_So, half vampire kid has to drink blood to live? Don't you think it's kind of gross?" She shook her head, taking another sip with a smile. "It actually tastes pretty good. Maybe it's the craving part of it all, making me like something I usually wouldn't, but I've been drinking it all morning." She put the cup down and turned her face back towards him, smiling. _

"_I know there's more you wanted to say Jake, I've known you long enough to tell." He sighed and rested his chin on the couch. "I wish…I just wish that none of this had happened. I wish that I had never lied to you in the first place, and that the Cullens didn't come back. If they hadn't, maybe we'd still be together, and maybe we'd be having another kid, maybe a boy this time." But Bella was smiling and shaking her head._

"_No, Jake. I would've found out some day, you know that. And you know I'm happy here, and so is Bailey. Without the Cullens returning, she never would've imprinted, and you know she's happier than she ever was. And me, you have to get over the fact that I'm happy with Edward Jake, and that I'm happy having his baby. And I hope that you'll wish us well and not get mad over it. I won't be human for much longer, so I'm trying to live it to the fullest. And, hopefully, that includes getting married again." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he grimaced once it was over._

"_No offense Bells, but you kind of stink." He wrinkled his nose and Bella couldn't help but laugh. "And what do you think the baby thinks of you? He's telling me that you stink to high heaven." He gave a barking laugh and Bella couldn't help but smile at the familiar sound. _

_When he finally stopped laughing, his face got serious and slightly sad. This wasn't going to be easy for him. "Bella, I just wanted to tell you, well, I'm happy if you get married to him. I'm happy as long as you're happy, Bells, and if that's what you want, then I give my blessing. But, could I have one last kiss, before this is over?" She grimaced, thinking about it, but then she smiled and nodded._

"_It's the least I could do for everything you've done for me. You've given me kids, a home, and a life. Without you, I probably wouldn't have survived Edward leaving me. I owe you my life for that, Jake." And she kissed him._

_It wasn't one of the kisses that would lead to more, but it was sweet and gentle and soft, something they hadn't exchanged in a long time. When they pulled apart, Jacob was smiling, from ear to ear, but Bella's smile was softer and sweeter. "That settle it Jake?" He nodded and sighed, getting up from his spot on the floor to go and get the others._

Bailey's POV

Sweet ending and all, but Edward looked slightly annoyed. "You okay Eddie?" I asked, and he turned towards me with a growl. "Just Edward, no nicknames." I laughed and that seemed to loosen him up a bit. My dad came around the corner a moment later, telling us it was okay to go back in. "Yeah, ya'll can go in, I have to talk to Edward for a moment. Come on." I pulled him by the hand and he easily followed.

"Okay now, are you planning to marry my mom? Or did you not get the gist of that conversation?" He nodded, looking towards the living room, probably wanting to be near my mom. I couldn't blame the guy, I could hardly stay away from Andy. "Yeah, I should probably ask you about that too. When Andrew asks, are _you _going to say yes to _him_?" I shrugged, peeking at my mom through a small space left open in the kitchen doorway.

"Since Charlie gave Andrew his blessing, he's been planning on how to ask you. I'm not giving out any details, but I'd be wary if he brings you out to a public place. And speaking about me, I'm planning on asking her once she gets at least a little better. If we do, it's just going to be close family; her parents, you and your sisters, and then my family. I'm even thinking about getting Emmett to act as the pastor." I had to laugh at that, and then I smiled at the happiness on his face.

"Well, you better ask her soon, before there's nothing left to ask." And I left the room, going to attend to my mom.

By the end of the day, Charlie was consoled and forgave Edward for leaving my mom when she was a teenager (technically Edward still was, so it didn't count for him). The twins decided that they'd stay with mom during the weekends, so that they could see her more often, and my dad was silent most of the time. He had just stood in the corner most of the day, sulking.

Andrew stayed around most of the day, but stood with me in the background. We mostly just talked about going out on a date the next day, in Port Angeles. Even though Edward old me to be wary about public places, but I wasn't exactly ready to deny him.

When everyone left, I was left alone with my mom for a few minutes. Because of what I told Andy ("Take Edward hunting for a bit, I need to talk to my mom"), Edward and him would be gone for a while, and Esme was out shopping for food for me and my mom while Carlisle was at work at the hospital, which meant me and my mom had some time alone. This was rare, because Edward was always around trying to protect my mom.

I sat at my mom's feet, letting her put them on my lap. It was so comfortable, acting like mother and daughter again. "Mom, I wanted to talk to you about something." She looked confused as she pulled herself up to sit up straight next to me. "The good thing about getting my energy back is that I can actually do things on my own. Now, what you need to talk about baby girl?" She put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Well, Edward told me that Andy's been thinking about asking me to marry him, and I don't know what to do. I want to say yes, but don't you think I'm kind of young to get married? I'm only a junior! Do you have any advice?" I looked towards her, hoping to find an answer, but she only found confusion.

"I'm probably not the best one to ask hun; my parents got married at a young age, had me, and then my mom took me with her to Phoenix. They got divorced after that, and my mom raised me to avoid early marriage like the plague. And then I got married to your dad, and look where I am now. But, like my mom would say, do you love him?" I nodded. "Can you picture yourself with anyone else?" Shake of the head. "Then you should know the answer already."

I hugged my mom back, suddenly wanting to be ten again, before all of this happened. "And I'll allow you to get married as a junior. Now, we have to talk about me and Edward." I pulled away from her to look at her, and she had a sheepish smile on her face. "What can I say, I need advice about engagement from my daughter." We laughed and settled down moments later, trying to talk. "Well, I know Edward's going to ask in a day or two, and I need to know if you're okay with it."

"Mom, it's your life, it doesn't matter what I think of it. But, if you really care, I'm fine with it. You and Edward are so good together, it's not even funny. You should marry him, not matter what anyone thinks." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and we joked around for a little bit before everyone got back.

Edward and Andy got back through the back door at the same moment that Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper came through the front door. "So, anything happen while we were out?" Emmett yelled once he came in, landing on the next couch.

"Oh, nothing Em, just started getting better because of what I'm drinking." She took another sip and I saw Jasper freeze as he smelt it. He quickly exited the room, most likely because of the smell. I had heard he wasn't the strongest, but I didn't think it was that bad. To me, the blood didn't smell that good, but for vampires, it was the exact opposite. Blood was the best thing to drink, for them, the best tasting too.

"Bailey," I looked up at the sound of my name, finding that it was Andy. "You wanna go out tonight?" And with what Edward had told me right in my head, I nodded, a smile on my face before I followed him into the garage. Minutes later, we were driving to Port Angeles on his bike.

**A/N: Okay, I'm updating a day earlier because I have so many chapters, and to add to the greatness, I did a double update again! **

**Now, if you want major spoilers, you can go look at the poll on my page. And read the _entire _question before you vote, or else you might mess up the voting process. This is very important and I can't start writing another chapter until you all vote. Voting is going to be done by noon tomorrow, so quickly get your votes in. And some of you, the late voters, might (and I mean _might_) get lucky if I'm gone from the house for an entire day, unable to close the poll. But please, hurry with your votes before time runs out!**

**And since I know there are more than zero readers out there, I'm not updating until I get at least ten hits or at least ten reviews. I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm on chapter _17 _and I only have twenty reviews. If you love my writing, please review! how about a sneak peek for anyone who reviews?**

**Adios!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bailey's POV

We made it to Port Angeles before four o' clock, and we headed to the movies. Yeah, last place I'd expect, but still. We were going see some movie called the Bounty Hunter, with Jennifer Aniston and Gerard Butler. But don't ask me to tell you about the movie, because I don't remember a thing. Mostly, we were talking about the next day, which we were skipping.

"Well, I remember how you told me about your love of baseball, and I got us two tickets to the Nationals' game tomorrow." I had gaped at him, open mouthed, for a moment before I regained control. "You didn't! But, but, what about my mom? Don't you think she'll have anything to say about it?" He shook his head, smiling.

"I talked to her and she said it was okay. So, tomorrow, we're going to the game." I couldn't resist kissing him right then and there.

We stayed out the rest of the night, messing around and playing around. We didn't get back until probably midnight, and I saw that my mom had been moved from the couch. Maybe she had been moved to Edward's room, like how I was staying in Andy's. The only reason they had beds in their rooms were for us, their human significant others.

But I didn't fall asleep too fast. Dressed in a short nightgown with an oversized hole for my head (enough to show my bra) and some short shorts, Andy's eyes popped when he saw me. I swear, he was speechless. "You like what you see?" I teased, and he nodded, his mouth wide open. "Well, not tonight. I need to get some sleep if we want to go to the game tomorrow." But he grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed, making me squeal a little bit in surprise.

"Andy, let me go!" I laughed, but I was silenced with a kiss. It was an attempt at a fiery one, but I knew his tactics. I simply laid there as her tried to get me excited. But like I said, not that night.

When he finally let me go, I playfully hit him and he smiled that crooked smile (somehow, it was a lot like Edward's), making me give in and kiss him back. But it was over quickly, and then we relaxed and laid down. We were under the covers, with my back against his chest and his face at my shoulder. Usually, he would whisper in my ear as I fell asleep, comforting and calming me.

But tonight, he was silent and brooding, making me wonder if his other gift was giving him problems. "Any more pain I need to hear about?" He shook his head, a surprised smile lighting up his face. "Actually, it's quite the opposite. There's so much happiness that it's making me almost unbearably happy, but never too happy around you. Although, I think that some of my happiness might be part of it." He smiled and kissed my cheek, petting my hair down. "Now, you need to go to bed. We're getting up early so we can make it to the game in time." I nodded and cuddled closer to him, letting my eyes close and my mind drift off.

I was woken up when the cold disappeared, and I immediately looked around for him, but with my slightly dazed state, I hardly saw anything. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around again, finding that my sight was better. And what I saw surprised me. Andy had a guitar in his hands, but he was facing the window which was opposite me. With some part of my head, I could tell that it was getting light out, but just barely.

"You coming back to bed?" I called out, and he turned his head quickly in surprise. "I'm not as loud as you think I am, huh?" He nodded and put down the guitar, coming sit down on the bed next to me. "You told me you don't play as often anymore. I'd love to hear you play though, if you don't mind." He smiled and shook his head, making me pout slightly before he laughed. "You are the most dangerous creature alive. Just bat your eyelashes and you can get me to do anything. And I will play for you, but just another time. It's hardly four and you're already awake, and you need your energy."

He came and helped me get to sleep, but I was out within seconds.

The second time I woke that day, it was light outside, and I could hear footsteps that were almost silent but not quite moving all around the house. People were up and about, or vampires at least.

I got up quickly, getting dressed in what Alice had set out (black skinny jeans; black silk, long sleeved, button up shirt; fur lined boots; and a fur lined dark brown parka like jacket from Arizona brand) and going out to eat breakfast second. But, what surprised me was the fact that my mom was up and eating a normal human breakfast. "Mom?" She looked up quickly, and then she smiled. "I'm guessing human food's good now, huh?" She nodded, rubbing her tummy like a little kid with a fully stomach.

"The baby's finally letting me eat something slightly human, something that doesn't come _from _a human." I couldn't help but smile at her weak humor. She never was that funny, and that made it funny. "Well, I need to eat before Andy takes me to the game. By the way, where is that punk?" And, oh so suddenly, he appeared right in front of me. When I first imprinted on him, that had scared the hell out of me. But now, it hardly even fazed me.

But I _was _surprised when he picked me up, twirling me around like a dad would his kid. "You jerk! Don't scare me like that again!" But it wasn't very serious with my laughter added in.

"Well, you eat and then we're on our way to the game. Today, we're taking my car." Car? I didn't even know he had a car. Well, with all the cars that the other Cullens had, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a freaking Ferrari. Anyway, I ate breakfast like normal, but talking to the others along the way. This was one of the first mornings where almost everyone was in the kitchen, so there was a lot of talk.

Once I was done, Andy planted a kiss on my cheek as he grabbed my hand to pull me to the garage, giving me hardly a second to wave goodbye to everyone there before they were gone from view. "In a hurry much?" He nodded, and then the lights turned on.

The car that used to be covered in the garage wasn't anymore, and the car that was under the covers was a freaking Camaro, the latest one!

When I went to check the engine, I found that it was one that would most likely be able to run at about two hundred, two hundred fifty mph. This was one of the nicest engines I had ever seen, and that was saying a lot. My dad had brought me to a bunch of auto conventions when I was younger, my mom staying at home with the twins, and I had come to love cars, especially ones like the one in front of me.

"When'd you get this baby?" I asked, running my hands along the top of roof. "I got it less than a week ago, and it's actually for you, when you finally give in." He hung the keys in front of my face and I had to admit, I was drooling a little bit. The prospect of owning a car like this, it only came once in a liftetime (for me, at least). "Give me those damn keys Andy." I didn't even care that he laughed as I yanked the keys quickly out of his hands, I simply ran to the driver's side of the car.

I pushed down on the pedal hard once Andy got into the car, and I was clocked at over a hundred miles per hour while we were on our way to the stadium. When we got there, though, we got some strange looks from older people there, more the parents. They hadn't expected teenagers like ourselves to be there during the game, since there was supposed to be school that day. "Take this, before anyone checks, and put it in your pocket." I looked at it for only a moment – it was an ID, stating I was twenty-one – and then stuffed it into my pocket.

Moments later, I figured out why he gave it to me. "Shouldn't you two be in school?" A guard came up to us, this huge guy with a bald head and looked like he hardly got any sun, and he had put his hands up in front of him so that he could stop us. With Andy there, it would hardly matter.

"We're out of school, sir. We've been out of school for some years now." That accident, God, he could get out of anything with it. But this wasn't something that easy to get out of. "I'll need to see some ID you two." He put his hand out and I grabbed the one he gave me out of my pocket. When he saw it, he grunted, and did the same for Andy. "Sorry to bother you, hope you have a nice day." I noticed that his voice was dripping with suspicion, and the look was in his eyes.

We were sitting right in front of home plate, two rows up. It was the perfect spot to watch the game.

The game started perfectly, with the Nationals making two points by the end of the first inning. Unfortunately, that was the only two points by the time that the fifth inning came and went. "They better get some more points before the end of the sixth," I grumbled, not noticing the huge smile overwhelming Andy's face. "What are you smiling at, you dolt?"

He elbowed my shoulder slightly, making me open my mouth, but when I looked at where his finger was pointing, a smile broke out on my face too.

On the screen was a proposal, _I love you now, and I'll love you until the end of time. Will you marry me, Bailey Black? –Andy Cullen_

"–Black?" I turned, finding Andy on one knee, ending the statement that was on the screen. In his hands was a beautiful gold ring, with a huge diamond in the middle. And me, being the emotional person I am, started tearing up in front of him. "Of course! Yes, yes!" He slid the ring on my finger and jumped up to put his arms around me, kissing me deeply (it was on the jumbo-tron!) before he let me go. But, for a few moments, we just stood there, our foreheads laying against the other's.

We left soon after, the game being lost 10-zip. But at least I won one thing – a fiancé!

When we got home, I was a little head over heels, especially when I found my mom. Her ring was silver and just as beautiful as mine, but had the same design. "They got the same diamond and same design, because we're so much alike. But Andy got gold for you because you're so bright and vibrant. Edward got silver for me because I'm more under the radar, not quite as loud as you are." She smiled and gripped my upper arm, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

Alice came down moments later, starting the wedding planning. "Come on, you two _have _to see your dresses for the wedding. They're perfect for the both of you. Now, you two boys, go hunting, I don't want you to see the dresses." Andy put his hands up in surrender and Edward smiled happily, and both were gone in a flash. But, the next few minutes were torture. Alice had us try on our dresses (my mom's dress was fitted to keep her belly under wraps) and talked about how the wedding would go.

"It's only going to be close family, and they're going to be at the same time. And, the thing is, it's this Sunday." She bit her lip, from anxiety or fright of our reaction, I didn't know, but my mom was smiling. "Well then, we better call my mom and Phil. They'll be excited to hear." Yeah, _that _would be a great call.

**A/N: These are the dresses, and the rings are on my profile. If the link doesn't work for the dresses, I'll post them on my profile too.**

**Bailey's Dress**: .

**Bella's Dress**: .


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When I woke that morning, I missed the cold weight that Andy's body made next to me while I slept, cooling my already warm skin. But the rules were the rules, and Alice definitely wouldn't let me break them. "Wake up sleepy head, it's your wedding day!" The high pitched voice of the pixie woke me up, making me jump in surprise. Usually, I could hear their approach, since they weren't completely silent. But this morning, I was kind of out of it.

"Yeah Bailey, you wouldn't want to miss your own wedding." I looked up at my mom who, because of a quick change of plans, had gotten married the day before. She looked immaculate in a deep blue dress, the softest material you could imagine, with a piece of lighter blue material wrapped around the part of her body that was right above her belly. Her hair was done up nice and neat, her hair an intricate bun filled with curls, some falling down to frame her face.

I, on the other hand, was still in bed, waiting for the others to do all of that for me.

"Get up Bailey, before she carries you to the bathroom. And trust me, it's going to be a hell of a wake up." I groaned but rolled over, getting up quickly. "Are you sure that I have to wake up _now?_" They nodded and helped me up, putting my hair in a high bun for the moment.

Alice started with my makeup, while my mom sat down to watch. She never got into all of that kind of stuff. The most she helped me with when I was younger was brushing my hair and not much else. Soon, though, the blonde came in and helped, braiding my two long braids and making them meet behind my head. The rest fell down to my shoulders in a beautiful cascade of dark waves.

They slid my dress on under me, so that it wouldn't mess up my makeup and hair, and soon I was standing in front of the mirror in all my bridal glory. The dress had a tight bodice, but not too tight like a corset, with an off white coloring that matched the flowing silk for the skirt, which went all the way down to the floor. "Bailey," I turned my head quickly at the sound of my mom's quiet voice. "You look beautiful." She was glowing, practically, with happiness and health.

Unfortunately, it was blood that made her look that way. "You look great too mom." She came and gave me a reassuring squeeze, and then took another hand out from behind her and to reveal a small felt box. "Your grandma gave this to me before she left the wedding yesterday, something old and blue." And when she opened the box, I almost gasped in surprise.

They (two pieces, actually) were two pieces of silver, shaped into a comb like shape that would be put in my hair. It was an intricate vine design, with blue sapphire flowers with green crystals mixed in. It would look like two shiny flowers in my hair. "Mom, they're beautiful!" She smiled and put them in my hair, nestled against the white of my veil. "And now, Alice, I think you were taking care of something borrowed, and the dress is new." I turned around for a moment before my hand rised automatically in reaction to something being thrown at me.

"That is mine, and I definitely want it back." When I took a closer look, I found that it was a garter. I could feel my face heat up when I remembered that certain tradition. But as soon as I remembered, I felt the garter disappear from my grasp and something cold on my ankle, along with something being pulled up my right leg. "Okay now, that's everything. And in," Her eyes glazed over for a moment before she answered. "three seconds, your grandma will be in here. And don't worry, you don't have to hide anything; she knows all about the werewolves and vampire nonsense." I gave her a grateful glance and then turned, finding the door opening to reveal my grandmother.

Renee, there was a lot I could say about her. First of all, she was the reason my mom moved to Forks, meeting my dad once again but falling in love with my new stepdad. Second, she married twice, and the second was a baseball player with a screwed up shoulder. And third, she was a bit eccentric, but always serious when it came to werewolf and vampire matters.

"Bailey," Immediately, I knew that this meeting wasn't going to go too well. "I'm disappointed in both you and your mother, for marrying to this kind." _Kind? _Were they not even slightly human? "Mom, none of this. I already told you yesterday when you were talking to me, we imprinted, there's nothing we can do about this. If you were one of _us, _maybe you'd understand." I could hear the growl working its way through my throat and out through gritted teeth. I could just feel my teeth sharpening, yearning to bite something. Unfortunately, I was taking all this out on the inside of my cheek.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady! I had no choice with whether or not I became one of the pack, and it was unlikely that I would in the first place. Women hardly ever became wolves, something you didn't get, from the looks of it." That sneering face, God, I was getting annoyed.

"Grandma," She turned her head at the sound of my voice, having enough problems with my mom already. "I'm marrying the vampire, no matter what you say. I imprinted, he's my one and only. And, unfortunately, not all of my family gets along with them. And trust me, the whole res is my family, I just won't be able to see them all the time anymore." She still stuck up her nose, arrogantly.

"The least you could do, as a blood granddaughter, don't have a disgusting child with one of their kind. All you need now is the half blood son or daughter like your disgraceful mother." And that was it for my mom. "You bitch! Never call my child that!" She lunged at Renee – as I now called her, for her rude behavior that day – and nearly clawed her face, had it not been for the restraining hands of Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella, calm down, we can't make a scene today. It's your daughter's day." I heard the whisper from Alice, and then turned towards Renee, my face a mask. "I've tried being nice and negotiable, but all you do is insult us. Go, before I take off this dress and change right here, clawing your face off." What I said worked, and her face showed fright, then arrogance once again, before she swiftly turned and left the room. The door closed with a slam.

I hurried towards my mom and found her panting, probably resisting the change as much as she could. I remember from the first time, when I first changed, how it was like. Red tinting your vision, an uncontrollable set of emotions, and the feeling of your skin tearing and shifting the first time. After that, it wasn't as bad, but the first time made you dread your second.

"No, no, I'm fine. I think the baby got a little excited, or mad, something. He just kicked once or twice, not that bad." I nodded and helped her up with Rosalie and Alice making sure she didn't fall down again. "Now, I think it's time for you to get married, come on. Alice, grab the bouquets, and Rosalie you'll be walking too. Edward's playing the music for today." Yeah, his talent with the piano was great enough to be in a wedding, a famous one. His work was just as good as the ones who created the pieces, from my point of view.

"Okay, where's daddy?" I asked, my voice automatically giving away my nervous wreck of emotions. My head automatically went to the old name for my dad, daddy, and I could tell that my eyes were about ready to spill. "Okay, calm down hun. You'll be fine, and your dad is right outside the room waiting for you. Jake!" And, in the next moment, my dad was opening the door to take my arm and lead me out the room.

Since it wasn't that bright, the wedding was outside. Alice knew that it wouldn't rain, so we were safe. But, towards the side of where I was getting married was a fake wooden floor for dancing, with tables filled with food on the sides. "Okay, change of plans you two. Some of your friends found out that you were getting married, so they brought a lot of the school with them to watch. So, Bella, you aren't married to our dear Eddie, and you'll have to keep the PDA invisible. I don't care if you go inside and hide inside the broom closet, just make sure you don't get caught. We don't want charges for you, do we?" She shook her head, but she looked sort of sad that she had to hide it.

Not only was the school there, but there were also some of the kids I knew from the res there. And Sam and Emily, Embry Call and Natalie Call, Quil Ateara and Claire Ateara, all of their teenage children, and some of the tribal elders. And to have them mixing with the kids from my school, talking about how they didn't really want to be there on account of the Cullens, or talking about why the Cullens weren't allowed on their land. We really tried to keep that to the minimum.

"Okay now, Bella, me and Rosalie will be going down first, and then you'll go second to last as Matron of Honor. And, finally, Jacob will lead her down the aisle. That sound easy enough? Just count five seconds after the one in front of you goes, and then walk. Now, Rosalie, your turn." She put on a smile and walked out, Alice waiting the five seconds before she walked.

My mom gave me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before she walked down the back steps, and I pushed myself close to my dad for support. "Bailey, you'll be fine. When you looked at him, you'll only want to run to him faster." I nodded, still nervous about all of it in general. I mean, I hadn't expected an audience this big! The more to watch me trip and fall flat on my face while walking towards the altar (and we had gotten a real priest instead of Emmett to recite the vows for us, fortunately).

And what my dad said was right; when I walked down the steps and my eyes found Andy, I just wanted to let go of his arm and run towards him. The pull was there, making me want to come forward at vampire speed (which I _would _be getting after my mom had her baby!). The only thing holding me back was my dad's arm, which had a solid hold on me.

It seemed to all go in super slow speed for me, my dad putting my hand in Andy's, the priest reciting everything, the vows. "Bailey Alicia Black, do you take this man to be your loftily wedded husband?" In that moment, I noticed that I was crying, and I nodded. "I do!" "Andrew William Cullen, do you take this woman to be your loftily wedded wife?" When I looked at him, I found that if he had the ability to cry, he would be in that moment. "I do!" He said it with pride, much more powerful than my own feeble reply.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride." Andy smiled and so did I, as he raised the veil and let my face free from the restricting material. He put his hand to my cheek and sweetly caressed it, and then he kissed me. It was filled with a promise, with sweet caring and something that made me lightheaded with delight. But we had to pull apart too soon, at the sound of a voice clearing, and he pulled me forward to present me to the crowd. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Cullen!" I smiled at the sound of that, knowing that it would mean so much more than just a title.

I got hugged and kissed on the cheek so many times that I lost count after twenty, and a few of the hugs stood out in general. A few were from vampires. "Aw, so this is the beautiful Bailey that you've told us about, Andrew! She is quite the beauty as you told us, and very talented, as I can see. Her gifts will be wonderful once you change her." Andrew gave him a hard look before he pulled me away to meet other guests.

When the party moved to the dance floor, many people made their presences known. Some of the kids that I grew up with at the res were there, mostly those close to me, and then their little brothers and sisters. The kids from my school were mostly just the populars (one of which I used to be) and tag alongs that they let come with them. Mostly, they were just praising how wonderful the wedding was (lying through their teeth).

Me and Andy danced first, although I was kind of embarrassed by all of the attention. When it was time for the father's dance, I found my dad tearing up a little bit. I had to get him a Kleenex from one of the tables to make sure he didn't cry. "So, how've you been doing with all of this?" I asked, being twirled around by my dad while I said it.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed. My daughter's married to the brother of my ex-wife's new husband, and my ex-wife is having her new husband's kid." I laughed and then stopped as the song ended. "We can talk later; we're not leaving for the honeymoon until after the baby's born." His eyes hardened only slightly before he let my hand go.

We had the dollar dance after that, of which we got a lot of money for. But one of the biggest dances that stood out was the dance with Nic Uley. "Bailey," I nodded politely and smiled at my childhood friend, the kid who was a year younger than me. "I have to admit, I didn't peg you as one to go against the rules." I had to laugh at that, because I had been going against the rules since I was born. "Well, marrying the Cullens isn't against the rules, is it?" He shrugged, twirling me around once before his hands rested on my waist again, making the littlest bit uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't stay with him, Bay." I looked at him quickly, to see if he was joking or something, but his face was all business. "Bay, he's one of the Cold Ones! He's a goddamn bloodsucker for crying out loud! Get out of this before he gets you pregnant just like that other one did your mom!" I gave him a hard look and pulled away from him quickly. "Never tell me what to do, and never call me Bay ever again. Leave, now." He looked at me, angry for a second, before he changed his mind about whatever he was going to do, and then turned tail and ran into the forest. I could hear a rip before the silent padding of feet hitting the forest floor.

After that, it was the garter. Andy removed it – very carefully – and then flicked it into the crowd. It landed in the hands of one of the boys from school, one of the seniors. My bouquet landed in the hands of Alice, who then proceeded to yell at Jasper, "The date's already set!" Which I didn't doubt it was.

After that, it was mostly just dancing or sitting, trying to catch our breath and say hi to those we hadn't caught before that time. And then it was telling people goodbye and see you soon, stuff like that. My dad and the twins would be going home to their house for the night, while me and Andrew would be going to a motel, to just have a night apart from the others. We needed to be alone for a while, away from everything else. And a private room was just the way to do it.

So, after everyone left, I got dressed in a simple green dress and was out in a moment, until I heard a resounding crack that went through the entire house. "Mom!" I ran down the stairs, hardly caring for my own safety as I tried to get to her quickly. The entire time, I was only worried about her.

When I found her, Edward was at her side. "Two ribs broken, close to the lungs. Carlisle, we need to make sure it didn't puncture a lung or something else important." Carlisle appeared suddenly and helped Edward carry her up the stairs, which he didn't need much help with. Soon enough, we were all in the office like room that I had seen days before, and my mom was getting some X-rays.

Turned out that they were just broken, nothing else hurt or punctured. Carlisle bandaged her up and told her to stay in Edward's room, relaxing. The baby was getting too big in her stomach, and its movements were hard to keep under control. If the baby moved too much, it kicked too hard and broke something. "It's fine you two. I swear, you're worse than mother hens." I smiled weakly at her humor and felt the cold hands of Andrew on my arms.

"We're canceling the room reservation, and we're going to take a honeymoon after the baby's born. I need to be here for my mom right now. Sorry." He nodded in understanding, lifting me up and carrying me to his – our – room. "Doesn't mean we can't have a private one here." And he kissed me, urgently, heatedly.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bailey's POV

When I woke the next morning, I felt like mixture of jelly and like I had just eaten the best thing in the world. I felt euphoric! Last night…wow! I'd never felt like that before, but the feeling of him holding me at the moment I woke was not a good one. He was mad, for some reason. "You might as well open your eyes, Bailey. I know you're awake." I rolled my eyes (once I opened them) and turned over so that I was facing him.

"_What's_ wrong with you now? I thought last night was perfect, nothing to be mad at." He growled, looking straight ahead and not at me. "Check your arms." I looked down at my arms and found nothing to be afraid of. There wasn't even a hickey to be found on my neck. "You might be overreacting, but there's nothing there. Not a bruise in sight." His eyes flickered down to me for a moment, and then he gave a sigh.

"I guess I was just overreacting. And I did find last night perfect, by the way. Just as good as my brothers told me." I raised an eyebrow and he smiled perfectly. "Get your head out the gutter, Bay. And I'd get dressed, before your mom comes in and checks on us." I could tell that my face visibly paled at the reminder of seeing my mom and Edward in bed. God, that was awkward for a while.

So I got changed quickly, finding that Alice had even found a way to lay out my clothes anyway. When I was done getting dressed, I headed downstairs and started eating while sitting next to my mom. On the outside of her black shirt, you could tell that there was something on her back. It was probably something to help her ribs mend, after the baby had broken them.

"So, did you think about what you were going to name the baby yet?" She shrugged and took a bite of her toast. "I was thinking about something along the line of Samantha or Ashleigh, although it'll hardly fit her. For a boy, EJ. E for Edward, and it would be Edward Junior. But I really think it's a boy, because I've never had one. And I've been having these dreams, of a little boy with bright green eyes and bronze hair." Her eyes widened before she looked behind her to find Edward standing right there.

"I missed you," She whispered, and he smiled before taking her chin in his hand to pull her lips to his. I quickly looked away before I could see anything else.

"Well, I have to go to school today, but I promise I'll be here before school ends. Andy's been telling me that today they're doing blood testing so that we can tell them about it at the blood drive. I don't think I'll be giving blood anyway so Andy told me he'd drive me home." She nodded and then waved us off. "Kay, don't want to be late." And I walked out of there, following the scent of Andy to the garage.

I hopped on the back of his silver Ducati (making sure to put my helmet on for appearance reasons) and hung on for the ride. When we got to school, tons of people were flocking up to us, telling us congrats and all of that jazz. A lot of the girls were jealous, that much I could tell, for snagging the hottest guy from school and marrying him in high school.

"I mean, isn't that illegal or something? I thought you were supposed to be eighteen before you got married?" The sound of her voice made me think that she kept on asking a question. "Not if your parents give their consent, which ours did. We're _legally _married." You wouldn't believe the schemes some of these kids do to get _married. _Got fake IDs and told the priest that they were over eighteen. It only happened once, but there's been talk of another couple doing it. I doubt they'd have the guts to even try to break the rules.

"Oh? Well, I hope you live long and all that?" I nodded, giving Andy a look which he returned with an equally weirded out expression.

We got to class a few minutes later after we got our books out of our locker (yes, one. We didn't have enough for two lockers anyway) and we were early, like usual. "So, what're we learning about?" He shrugged with this smug smile on his face that made me want to turn tail and run, as if it was that easy.

And, as soon as our teacher walked in, I knew that it wasn't going to be good. "Well, I was informed of a change in names here, and I would like to congratulate the young couple. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, would you please stand up?" His voice was monotonous (**I used a big word…hehe**), with a little bit of sarcasm added to it. I don't think he liked the fact that we were married at our age, or thought we were. And what I really didn't like was the fact that my face was beet red when I stood up, Andy putting his arm around my shoulder at the same time. I had half a mind to push his arm off my shoulder, but the other half was comforted by the presence. "I hope that your parents had an idea of what was happening beforehand, hopefully?" We both nodded, mine a little bit subtler than Andy's.

"Well then, we should probably get to work. Now, the work of Shakespeare was…" As I sat down, I gave him a look and he simply shrugged as if it was nothing. He was lucky he couldn't blush, I could only wish that I couldn't. All of that attention was not good for me.

When I got to my next class, my only class with my friends and without Andy, I got to act like a teenage girl. "When'd you get engaged?" Erica screeched, and I showed her my gold ring with the huge diamond in it. "The Friday when I was supposed to be sick, my mom and dad let me go with Andy to the National's baseball game. He put it on the jumbo screen and proposed to me there. It was so sweet, and my mom didn't even mind that I got engaged. I think she knew about it," I replied, and they all smiled.

"Well, I'm ashamed that you didn't invite us to the wedding yesterday, although I'm hardly worried about that. What I'm wondering about is the honeymoon. Why aren't you going out of town or something, or at least going to a motel in town. Something far away from your parents." I shrugged, but then a smirk appearedon my face.

"In his room, last night, that was practically our honeymoon." They nearly squeaked in surprise while I smiled. "And it was great! I've never felt anything better." I whispered, and I could just picture wolf ears perking forward when they put their heads closer to mine.

"Time to start class people, get to your seats. Today we'll be learning about…" The girls groaned before they got up and went to their seats, and we all started our work.

When we got out of that class, we all stood outside of the classroom before going to our lockers. We talked for a little while before the teachers shooed us, sending us on our way. But I didn't mind; Andy would be in my next class. "Hey hun." I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he took my books – an automatic gesture – and led me to my seat. "You know what we're doing in class today?" He nodded, a smirk on his face before he sat back in his chair, his hand on my thigh. My hand automatically wrapped itself around his own, and they stayed there for a while.

"Today, class, we are going to be starting Sex Ed. If you're one of those people who laugh at the word, get it all out now, because I will not take interruptions in class." No one said a word or did a thing. "Okay then, now let's start. The first thing you need to know is that you shouldn't sleep with someone until _after _you're married. It can cause some problems that are rather not needed during high school." He gave me and Andy a glare (did all of the teachers hate us for getting married?) and that made everyone else look at us, to see what he was glaring at. "An example, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, perhaps? They've gotten married, most likely waiting until the wedding night to sleep together. Don't you find that a little bit more responsible than just jumping into it whenever you feel like it?"

"Bailey, name one reason why it's not good to sleep together when you're not married." I blushed but answered quickly. "First of all, that means that if you have a kid, the father doesn't _have _to do anything for the child, because he's not legally bound to the mother. Practically, it means that the dad can do whatever he wants and the mom is stuck with the kid." He nodded, a smile on his face.

"So, what you're saying is that, if you were to have a child, Mr. Cullen would have to help out?" I nodded and sat up straight in my chair. It felt like I'd been slouching for a while.

"And what are the ways that you can prevent pregnancy?" He picked on many, all giving out the answers: condoms, birth control, and those things that the doctor puts inside you. "Now, if any of you girls plan on having sex, remember those things. Though, I advise you not to. Condoms don't have a large chance of working, and I've known many families started because of faulty birth control."

He went behind his desk and pulled out a basket filled with condoms. "Now, for those of you who are having sex with others before you're married, the school has made it mandatory to give them out. Just take one and pass it on, and then let us continue with our lesson." Everyone giggled or snickered before taking one, except for me and Andrew.

Her took three, I took four. "Hey, one for every day of the week," I replied, and kissed him lightly before passing on the basket to one of the kids who were staring at us. "Remember Cullens, there are no public displays of affection allowed in the classroom or on school premises. You might be married, but that doesn't allow you to not follow the rules." Once again, I blushed while Andy smiled that heart stopping smile.

But I was distracted by the distinctly nauseous feeling I got, suddenly, and I ran for the door, ignoring the calls from my teacher and, especially, Andrew. I barely made it to the _sink _in the bathroom, much less the toilet. Let's just say that it took probably two minutes worth of running the water to get every trace of my puke out of the sink.

I heard the bell rang and I went into one of the stalls before I closed the door, sitting on the ground next to the toilet. After everything that day, I didn't feel good, not in the least. I was nauseous, everything ached, and I felt super tired. "Stupid flu!" I muttered to myself, almost laughing at how pitiful it sounded. Once the bell rang, all of the girls exited the bathroom, but I stayed where I was.

I was surprised when I heard Andy's voice and saw his expensive shoes under the door of the stall. "Andy, in here." I unlocked the door and he immediately walked in. "Bay, you okay?" I shook my head slightly, hardly enough energy to even do that. He locked the door to the stall before dropping my bag next to me. "You need to go home, soon. You can't sit in the bathroom all day." I shook my head.

"I can and I will, except for lunch. I'm starving." He smiled and put his hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever. Any other symptoms?" I nodded.

"I ache all over, I'm super tired all of a sudden, and I'm really nauseous. Do those count?" He nodded, a thoughtful and calculated look on his face. "I think that it's not the flu Bay. I think you're pregnant. And looking at your mom, I'm not surprised it's this fast. Come on, get up, we're going home." He helped me up, putting my back on his own shoulder, and brought me to the office to check us out.

"Bailey's sick and I'm bringing her home. I just came to check her out." The receptionist nodded and let us out, telling me to bring a note when I got back to school. I could only nod as Andy led me to his bike. "Just hold on tightly and keep your eyes closed. It should keep the nauseous feeling away." I nodded and hopped on after him, hardly noticing the ride before we got home – I did call it home now – and he brought me to the couch.

"Carlisle," I didn't know Carlisle would be home at this time of day. "Andy, you're here? What happened?" Edward was downstairs, of course, and was the first to check on me. "Carlisle left early for his shift at the hospital. I should have listened to Alice. Do you want Bella down here?" I shook my head and he started checking what was wrong with me.

"Nausea, aches, tired, seems like the flu, but the smell is entirely off. She does smell differently, but not like she's sick. Well this could be symptoms of pregnancy. I'm guessing you slept together last night?" We both nodded, me no longer caring who knew.

Edward sniffed around me for quite a while before his eyes went wide. "She's definitely pregnant, that much I can tell. But she doesn't smell the same as Bella did; does." And, only moments later, my mom was stepping down from the stairs and looking at me with fright in her eyes. "Edward, you know I've been able to hear much better since I've gotten stronger, right? What happened, Bay?" She came and stood at my side, pushing Andy aside. "Did I hear you say pregnant, Edward?" He nodded while she gave him a glare, then Andy.

"Give her some blood, and then we'll have to see about how she's doing after that. She probably won't be able to go back to school, so one of you will have to bring her school assignments back for her. Andy, I expect you to do that, unless you want to stay by her side during the entire thing." He moved closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. My hand squeezed his in reassurance. "Mom, I'm going to school until it gets too bad. Just send me some blood in a water bottle or something, I'll be fine." She didn't look happy, but she nodded.

"But I get to decided that Bay. If that baby starts breaking your ribs or something, you have to come home. And trust me, by the time the baby is here, I'll be able to know." She had this ominous look in her eyes before she walked away, and I turned to Edward.

"She doesn't think that she'll be at least half human after her baby gets here. It's practically killing her, to know that she won't be able to turn on her own terms; that she's losing her humanity to her baby, it's going to kill her, unless Carlisle can give her a C-section in time. But no one knows when the baby will be formed enough to breathe on its own, to survive outside of her." I looked to where my mom had gone up the stairs, hearing the door close as she probably entered her and Edward's room. "She's telling me to go to school for at least a week, and then I can stay with her until the baby comes, when she can do everything on her own again."

When he was done accessing me – I was fine, apart from a little bit of dehydration from the nausea – I pushed him away and got up, going to the room Andy and I shared. Andy was close behind, watching after me like I was some fragile human. "Andy, I can get to our room on my own. Can you just get me something to drink, please?" He nodded and disappeared in a moment.

The next day, I went to school, watching my mom before I left. She had changed from the mom I had known before, probably because of the Cullens. She seemed somehow younger these days.

"I packed you some blood if you need some, Andrew told me you liked it yesterday so there shouldn't be a problem." I gave him a glare before he shrugged. "Bay, make sure that nothing happens today. I have a bad feeling about this week." I nodded, giving her a hug before I followed Andy out to the garage.

Today, we would be taking out a much more sensible vehicle, because I was pregnant. "Nothing should change because of this Andy. Plus, I doubt you'd wreck the Ducati." He gave me a meaningful glance before unlocking the black car and opening the door for me. We drove to school in a comfortable silence, the only sign that Andy even knew I was there being the subtle squeeze he gave my hand every few minutes.

I gave him a kiss when we got out, giving him my books as I went to look for a bathroom. Would you guess who I found there, washing their hands?

"Carmen, Caren. I see that some things never change." They both looked up at me, fear obviously visible in their eyes. "You two should know better than to be afraid of me. I'm your sister, not some rouge vampire here to kill you. I thought you'd be over the mom and dad thing by now." I looked down at my hands before I went look in the mirror.

I stayed quiet while I fixed the few stray strands of hair that kept on falling into my face. "So…so how's mom? Dad won't let us go see her because of, um, you know." I gave them a small smile. "She's doing fine now. She has a doctor practically 24/7 watching over her. Nothing's going to happen to her while she stays where she is." I sighed. "And I have a _huge _confession to make you two. And if you tell, you're going to wish that there was a rouge vampire here instead of your sister."

They both smiled and laughed at my humor before getting serious; they were still my sisters, after all. Not even our mother leaving our dad and imprinting on a vampire could separate us. "Well, you know I got married this past week, right?" They nodded. "And you know what happens the night of the wedding, right?" They nodded, both scrunching their noses, obviously wanting to be ignorant of the details. "Well, I'm kind of, you know, _pregnant._" I whispered the last part, making sure no one else heard. After the wedding fiasco I didn't want this getting around school so fast.

"For real? Oh my God, we're going to be aunts!" They both looked at each other with smiles before they started to falter. "But, wait," Carmen started. "It's Andrew's, isn't it? He's a vampire." I nodded, a hard look returning to my face at their attitude.

"Same Uley's kid wants us to kill half-vampire 'spawn' as he puts it. And the only way to do that is if we hurt mom and you, but we don't want to do that. You have to come to the reservation and tell them not to attack; you're still the Alpha since dad left, you just can't turn into a wolf." I thought this over for a few moments.

Nic was one major pain in the ass, I had to admit. When he was born, I was only a few months older. Nanny Em had Nic after my mom had me, and that would always stick us together when we had to go to each other's house on account of our moms. He was the stick up the ass, painfully strict, and painfully annoying kid I'd grown up with, and there's nothing else to it. But, when I had changed, I was able to see in his head.

And he thought we would get married and half many wonderful kids, all of whom would be able to go wolf as we did. Of course, I thought 'hell no' when I first heard that, and he had heard it through the link all of the wolf pack shared. Since then, he had hated me. And I think he was taking out his anger on my mom and me, now. Or he would soon. Carmen and Caren, while they could keep their mouths shut, couldn't keep their thoughts quiet. Trust me, I had found that out first hand.

This attack on me and my mother wouldn't be to protect the world; this attack would be to attack me where it hurt. He was going to hurt my family.

"How about this. I go over there this afternoon and calmly talk to him about it. And don't go wolf before, please? I don't want him hearing from your thoughts that I'm pregnant like mom. If he hears that, he won't listen to me; it'll simply make him even more revengeful." They nodded, and I made my way to the door, only to be stopped by the sound of Carmen's voice.

"What happened between you two?" I looked down at the door handle. "We grew up, I didn't like his stuck up ways." I shrugged. "Plus, I got married to a vampire instead of him. Search his thoughts when you get the chance, you'll see." And I disappeared.

**A/N: Yay, I've finally gotten to the twentieth chapter on one of my stories. If none of you have ever read my past stories (two stories that I have since erased) I've never gotten past something like the fifth chapter. I've never gotten this far with my stories.**

**So, with how my outline's going, this is going to be a pretty long story. I'm going to do the entirety of Bailey's pregnancy of course, but it won't all be in her point of view. Some of it, since Bella's going to be a vampire, is going to be from Bella's pov. But for Bella's pregnancy, I'm sticking to Stephenie Meyer's way of telling her story: from another point of view. Although being from Bailey's point of view kind of let's a few details slip through because she's at school most of the time, I still find it better than Bella's POV. **

**Anyway, I'm going to keep some of Bailey's pregnancy in her POV instead of from a different person's point of view. But it's only going to be Bella's and Bailey's POV. And another thing different from Meyer's book? Bailey's pregnancy is going to be nine months long (give or take a month or two). I know you're probably thinking 'what the hell' but here's what I'm thinking: Bailey's baby is going to be different from Bella's, so it also means that the pregnancy can be different. And trust me, it is going to be _very _different. One baby will grow pretty fast in the womb, one will grow at a normal pace in the womb. But once in the outside world, they will definitely grow at the same pace because of their vampire and werewolf sides. **

**I know I'm being technical, but I've already thought all of this out, so I'm keeping it like this. If you have any questions, click the little button below and ask away. Other than that, have a great summer holiday!**

**Adios!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bailey's POV

Alice knew what I was up to. "Take the Porsche, much easier than walking. You know Andrew wouldn't want you going see the other wolves. Especially that certain wolf. He has hardly any control Bailey; are you sure that you need to do this, especially as you are now?" I nodded and took the keys from her hands, quickly jumping into the driver's seat and taking off.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes many times before I got to the res school, which I had gone to when I started as a kindergartener, but that was my only year. I had gone to Forks public schools after that.

Seeing as it was nearly time for school to end, I stayed outside, leaning against the front of the Porsche. Many would see me, but the only one I worried about was Nic and the pack. The pack included me, my sisters, Nic, and the combined children of Embry, Quil, Leah, Paul, along with others from my mother and father's pack of which my mother was the alpha. Although you wouldn't see them adoring her like they used to, ever since she left the reservation.

With my sensitive ears, I heard the bell ring inside the school before the banging of lockers and doors as all of the kids got out of school for the day. It was nearly time for exams to start, so many of them were probably stressed out from studying. That probably wasn't the only explanation to why they were making so much noise, but I'd go with that anyway.

I waited five more minutes, and by that time, most of the people had cleared away, leaving the school with only kids who couldn't drive yet. Then, they burst out the front doors.

Nic was at the front of them all, with Leah's daughter at his side. They must have been dating for a short time.

When they saw me, Nic froze and the others followed his example. He looked exactly as I remembered him. His dark hair was cut short and his skin was still the same russet color, along with his eyes. They were an orange brown color, the same as my father's and his own father. They ran in the tribe blood.

"Nic." He glared at me, his eyes hard. "Bailey." I glared at him in return.

"I heard from my sisters what you plan to do to my mom, and I'm just here to warn you. Wolves might be powerful, but the strength of six vampires is stronger. Plus, I have my sisters on my side. I won't allow you to hurt anyone I love, Nic, simply because of your anger." He glared at me even longer.

"Ever since you've married the leech, your views have changed, Cullen." I almost cringed at the use of my married name. But I stood my ground. "You love a bloodsucker, a killer. It's against nature!" I looked down, smirking.

"Don't you think that we're against nature, Uley? My mother is simply following what her 'against nature' instincts are telling her. She _imprinted _Uley, and so did I. We had no control over who we loved, and you won't either, if you ever do imprint." I nearly sneered at him. "And we all know that there's hardly a chance that'll happen. You've been a wolf for a longer time than I have and you've never imprinted; there's a small chance now." He growled and lunged at me, only to be held back by his friends.

My face turned calm, emotionless. "I'm not fighting you, Uley. And if I do, I'm not changing into a wolf. I'm not going to fight a brother or sister, no matter what." I put my hand out. "Stop this meaningless anger and hostility towards the Cullens, my family, and shake my hand. There are other things out there, Nic, that deserve our anger and resentment; that does not include the Cullens." He took many deep breaths, his face softening as he took in what I was saying.

But then, his face hardened as he remembered why he was fighting me. "Your mother might have undone what our ancestors did, but I am going to fix that. I am going to make sure that the spawn your mother carries is dead before it sees the light of day. And I don't care if I have to kill her or the vampires you hang with to do that. All I know is that no unnatural force of nature will destroy our homes." I growled and felt the start of the change, trying to pierce through my armor.

My teeth, now as sharp as needles, showed themselves when I opened my mouth. "Then you'll have to kill me, you son of a bitch!" My nails lengthened and turned even sharper than my teeth.

"You even try to get near my mother, I will tear you to fucking pieces." The pain, it hurt so much.

"The Cullens will use every ounce of strength to kill you if you come anywhere near my mom, or me. You hurt her, you hurt all of them. They're even closer than our pack _used _to be." I felt my hair shortening and extending down the back of my neck.

"You are so fucking lucky that I can't change right now Uley, or else you'd probably be dead by now." And suddenly, the change stopped and I turned completely human. But with all of the energy I had used, my eyes went wide and I fell, only to be caught by a set of arms. When I looked up, the only thing I saw were my rescuer's eyes. They were red-brown, the color of my tribe.

My eyes fluttered open, taking in my surroundings. As soon as I took in my surroundings, I quickly sat up, leaving me with a serious case of head rush. Putting my hand to my head, I looked around slowly. "Nicholas Uley, you better get the hell in here before I tear down this entire reservation looking for you!" I growled, and he came in moments later, nanny Em behind him.

"Nice to see you awake Bailey. Nic told me that you fainted while you were talking to him and I'm not surprised. It seems like you'd be stressed these days, especially with how your mother's doing. And he told me you almost changed?" I nodded, watching her warily. "That's another thing that made you faint. Drink this and then rest here for a little while before you start moving around. I doubt Nic is going to miss his room." She gave him a look and then left the room, leaving the cup of whatever it was on the bedside table.

I started – more like glared – at him for several moments before he finally spoke up. "I know you're probably mad at me for bringing you here after I blatantly said I'd practically kill your mom, but you've got to look at it from my point of view Bay." I growled at the use of my nickname.

"You lost the right to call me by that when you started this, Uley. If you're going to call me something, it better be my last name." He grimaced but kept on speaking.

"We were created to stop vampires Bailey." I growled again. "We weren't supposed to interact with them as we have, especially as you and your mom have. For us, it's unnatural, just like the existence of vampires. I know we're something that isn't natural, but we protect humans from the unnatural. And vampires, we're specially made to protect humans from them, we're not allowed to fall in love with them." His head turned to the side suddenly, looking straight at me.

"I wasn't allowed to choose, Nic. Neither was my mom. How many times do I have to say this for it to get through your thick skull?" My voice softened. "I love Andrew, Nic. My mom loves Edward. And if you want to kill my mom and her baby, you'll have to get through her entire family: the Cullens and me. Even before I imprinted on Andrew, I understood why my mom loved Edward. He was and is her soulmate, the one she'll live till the end of time with. If your soulmate were on in this pack, wouldn't you want to live till the end of time with her?" He looked torn, until he started to glare at me.

"No, I'd take the regular path, the one your mom and _dad _made before she left him. They were going to grow old once the new pack took their places. That's exactly what I'd do if I imprinted on one of my packmates." I rolled my eyes. "And why do you care so much about this. I know she's your mom and all, but it's not like you're the one being killed here. Why are you so worried about this problem?"

"Because Nic, she's my mom, which means if I lose her, I'm going to fight until I'm dead too. I love my mom, and killing her would be like killing me. And, I'm…I'm," I looked away from his eyes, which seemed to be staring right through me. My next words came out as barely a whisper. "Let's just say that my mom isn't alone with what's happening to her."

I heard the barely audible gasp as he most likely came to an understanding. When I looked up, my face emotionless except for the tears falling down my face, I found his scared eyes looking straight into mine. "I'm pregnant Nic, and it's Andrew's."

And he broke.

"Leave, before I call the entire pack and tell them that there's anotehr half vampire spawn that we need to kill. I can tell Carmen and Caren to kill you myself if you won't listen. I'm the new Alpha Bailey, and there's no changing it." I glared at him for only a few moments more before I walked out of his room, knocking things over as I went. "And I thought you were the good guys, Nic." And I left.

**A/N: Okay, so there is a little bit of bad romance in their background, but trust me, there's nothing to challenge Bailey's relationship with Andrew. And trust me, I would never let anything happen to the little half-vampire-half-Quielete werewolf-baby of Bella's or Bailey's. **

**Okay now, next chapter is probably going to be the birth of the half werewolf and vampire baby, which also means that Edward's going to probably save Bella too. I hope you voted for your favorite names when I put up the poll, because the names are going to be told in the next chapter. **

**Blair or Adalyn for one child, and Trystan and Carson for the other child. Hope you likey!**

**Adios!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I hope you voted on your favorite names, because it's going to be next chapter in which Bella's baby is born (Sue me; I figured out that it had only been like two weeks, and I want to wait until a whole month passes before the baby comes! This isn't going to be two months long like the book) so here is something to keep you busy until the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

Bailey's POV

When I drove up to the house, I found Andrew waiting on the porch, sitting in one of the many chairs. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was asleep, but I knew better. He had told me one time that it was like meditating, only he wasn't focusing on being calm. What he mainly focused on was downsizing the impact that one of his two powers had on him, the power to feel physical and emotional pain.

But that day, I felt like I was causing pain to him and not to someone around him. Sometimes, it was a good thing, but at other times (times like these) it was worse. Because the wolves were mad at my family because of my mom having a half vampire-half werewolf baby, I wasn't supposed to go over there, Andrew's _and _Carlisle's orders. I think even my mom didn't want me to go over there anymore.

So this little stunt I had pulled, going out of my way to scare my new husband, meant that he was scared half to death about what might've happened to me. And since I was pregnant, it was probably ten times worse than usual.

"I see you've decided to finally come home." I grimaced and sat on his lap, letting him wrap his arms around me. If he did, he would see that I was fine. "You don't know how scared I was when I heard from Alice that you left to go see the werewolves at the reservation. They might've undone the boundary lines, but Carlisle told none of us to go on their land after the fiasco with your mom. They don't really like us right now." I smiled just a little bit and placed a kiss on his cheek, his eyes still closed.

"If you check me, you'll find that I'm perfectly fine. And so is the baby, by the way. He told me to say hi." His eyes shot open and he looked at me in shock. "He's a telepath?" I burst out laughing and tried to muffle it by putting my face in the crook of his neck.

"No, hun. He just gave me the tiniest nudge, that's all. He's gonna be a tough one to beat in a fight alright. I bet even Emmett the vampire bear won't be able to beat him." Andy laughed and put his nose against the left side of my neck. "You smell like a mom already. I can already picture you with him in your arms, smiling down at him with that beautiful smile of yours." He sighed. "I can't wait for him to get here. And trust me, it's a boy; I can already tell." That stupid power of his! He takes the surprise out of everything!

"If you're so good at guessing genders, what's my mom's baby going to be? A boy or a girl?" He smiled slightly. "Another girl. Edward knows already but he's trying to keep her happy. Did you hear what they're going to name it? Oh, _wait_; you weren't here this afternoon," He joked.

"Okay funny guy, I get it. Just tell me the name already." I hit him playfully on the arm, making him playfully act like he was hurt. "Anyway, they came up with the two names Adalyn and Blair, for a girl, and Bella's still sticking to Edward Jr. for a boy. And you know what I want to name the little nudger here?" I shook my head, dreading the worst; Andy was never good with names.

"I was thinking Trystan or Carson, what do you think? Trystan was the name of my grandfather when I was human and Carson was my dad's name." I smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I think those names are perfect! But I never knew the names of your grandfather or your dad; you never really talk about them." He shrugged, pulling away.

"It's because there's nothing to tell Bailey." I got up to let him up but he didn't. He looked down at his feet with a faraway look in his eyes. "You go inside, I need to relax for a little longer. Don't worry, I'll be in there soon enough. You need to check on your mom." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, practically dismissing me as he did. But I knew that I had stirred up bad memories in him so I let him stay outside a little longer, relaxing.

My mom was happy to see me when I got inside. But there was one thing that _I_ wasn't happy to see. "What'd the baby break?" I rushed to her side and looked at the bandage, which was probably for some broken rib again. "Bailey, I'm fine, just don't touch it and I'll be fine."

She sat on the couch, her shirt pulled up to reveal her bloated stomach to the world. Edward sat on the ground at her side still, his eyes watching her with adoration. But when I entered and asked about the baby, his eyes seemed to crack and reform into pain. "Anyway, I heard that you went somewhere today. The school called to ask why you ran off so suddenly; they thought it might've been why Andrew took you home the other day. But I covered for you, knowing that you couldn't get another unexcused absence. And call me surprised when Edward told me that he saw in Alice's head that you had run off to talk to the werwolves, because I thought we – Edward, Carlisle, Andrew, and I – had made it very clear to you that you were not to go near the reservation!" Her face showed anger, but her eyes showed fear.

My eyes hardened as I was reminded of what had happened. "Don't worry about that mom; I took care of it. I got Carmen's and Caren's word that they would do all that they could to stop the pack. They're coming over tomorrow afternoon so they can start patrols. After tomorrow, they'll be free to do whatever they want since school's going to be out." The last exam had been finished the day before last so yesterday had been a day to clean out everything.

"I don't need protecting Bailey, especially from my kids. Tell them tomorrow at school that I just want them here, and that I have Emmett for protection. He can take care of the wolves. Now, how's the baby?" My eyes lit up and I smiled. "You know how Andrew can tell what's going on inside you, like check everything? Well, he told me that he checked the baby, and he's so healthy! And when I say 'he' I mean that I know he's a he. I'm having a baby boy!" She smiled and nodded.

"If only Edward would tell me, since I know he heard it in Andrew's head. And I think he might've heard from the baby too." I looked at him and watched as he shrugged behind her back. He knew it wasn't a baby boy; he was trying to keep her happy.

"Well, with your luck, you're probably going to get another baby girl. There's no telling. Was Carlisle able to see anything during the ultrasound today?" My mom shook her head, her eyes taking on a sad glint. "Don't worry about it. It's just because she's a half vampire baby, with all of the hard skin giving it protection. There's nothing to worry about." She gave me a hopeful half smile and laid back, turning to Edward.

Knowing a dismissal when I see one, I headed up to my (and Andy's) room, grabbing a book from Carlisle's office along the way so that I could silently read. But, of course, I was stopped when I saw Andrew laying on the bed, his feet touching the floor at the foot of the bed. "I see you finished with your little relaxation technique. How is it that I can never get as relaxed as you?" He awkwardly shrugged while lying down but he sat up when I got close.

"Do you think you would regret getting pregnant?" I pulled away, looking him in the face warily. "Do you think I would?" Once again he simply shrugged.

"I know what it might seem like, but I would never regret having your baby Andrew. I know what the consequences are, but it doesn't matter to me." He smiled and kissed me slowly on the lips. "I think that's what you wanted to hear." He nodded and kissed me again.

We fell flat on the bed, his arm around me as I laid my head on his chest. Every few minutes, I would look up and receive a small kiss. One thing I knew would never change was the love he showered me with.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's a short chapter, but this is **_**only **_**a filler. I didn't want to start the next chapter off randomly with **_**and two weeks later; **_**I wanted to tell you what happened after she left Nic's place. **

**Oh, and by the way, nothing is going to happen between Nic and Bailey. That's just kind of revengeful thinking on Nic's part since he can't have Bailey; he's going to take all of his anger out on her mate and her mother, which will hurt her the most. But I solemnly swear that there will be no terrible death of anyone in this fanfic. **

**Now, I hope you're happy with that little hint, so Adios!**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bailey's POV

When I woke that summer morning to the songbirds chirping and the sound of activity below, I knew that something was going to happen that day.

It had been nearly two weeks after the incident with Nic, and I was grateful that nothing had happened lately. The wolves had been peaceful with our family, not even putting a toe out of place. But I knew that this peace wouldn't be able to last very long. They would pounce once they found out that my mother would be bitten and changed.

My dad, my _true _dad, stayed over a whole lot more lately. He had promised my mom that he was protecting her, and I believed it. He didn't make any romantic attempts towards her, and he had been civiler than he used to be towards the Cullens. Hopefully, this would last after my mother's change.

Today, I would officially be two weeks along in my pregnancy, although I didn't look nearly as big as my mother did at her stage. Actually, I wasn't even showing yet.

And that was why Carlisle was going to try and get an ultrasound of my baby. "From the smell, it definitely is a vampire baby, but it's very different from the baby that your mother is having. I just want to see if I can get an ultrasound to tell if the baby's still alive. Plus, this will help with any future children any human might have with a vampire. We might be able to save them, somehow." I nodded and allowed Andrew to carry me upstairs, because he didn't want me to trip and hurt the baby.

I simply snorted at that.

I laid down on the table Carlisle had set up and lifted my shirt up to my chest, allowing him to put the gel on my stomach. The cold hardly phased me because of the temperature that I ran at. Plus, Andrew was much colder than that. "Okay now, I see the baby. It seems as if it's in the normal human stage of development, unlike Bella's." He looked like he was only thinking for a second, but then his face lit up.

"It might be because of the gender differences. Now whisper, so Bella can't hear." I nodded and looked to the stairs, where my mom was nowhere in sight. "Andrew told me a couple of weeks ago that Bella's baby was going to be a girl. Well, maybe because of the differences in gender, the time in the womb might be different. I wouldn't be surprised, to tell you the truth. We've never seen something like this before; there are all kinds of things we don't know about this subject." His eyes lit up like he was truly inspired, but I pointed to my stomach.

"Here's a towel, so you can wipe off the gel. You can go eat breakfast now, and then we're probably going to stick around the house today. Your mother's healed perfectly, but we don't want to put the baby in distress where it feels it has to move around. We're trying to keep her relaxed, so we're simply going to put on some movies and keep everything relaxed."

And that's when we heard the blood curdling scream.

I gave Andrew a look and we ran down the stairs together, him only slowing so that I could keep up with him. My mom was on the couch, her face showing more pain than I could even imagine. _Will it really be like this when I have Andy's baby? _I asked myself, and my mom let out another scream.

My dad, who had been patrolling outside last night, came running through the back door and into the living room. "What's going on?" He asked, and I pushed him away as he tried to get closer to my mom. At the moment, they were trying to lift her up and bring her to the dining room table, so that they could get the baby out without any problems.

But then there was the sound like something was being torn, and then my mom screamed again. "GET HER _OUT_! SHE CAN'T _BREATHE_!" I gave my dad a worried look before hurrying after all of them.

They placed my mom on the table, holding her legs down as they did. They pulled her shirt up to her chest, injecting something into her arm as everything started to unfold. All of the plans they had thought of had flown out the window with this sudden action of the baby. Now, all they could do was give her as much morphine as possible before they could get the baby out, and then give her the venom that might or might not change her. If it didn't change her, it would kill her.

"The morphine's going in," I heard Edward, and I watched as he injected her quickly and easily, not that my mom would even notice. My mom was in too much pain to care about a small needle prick. When he was done, he put a hand to her face, caressing her cheek. "It won't be long now, Bella. We're just letting the morphine spread through your system before we try to get the baby out."

She screamed again, an indistinct word that chilled me to the bone. "I don't _care _about the god damned pain Edward; get the baby out! She can't breathe!" And then she started screaming and yelling again. "Okay, you heard her, let me get to her."

Carlisle took control after that, taking the scalpel from Edward – he was frozen in fear, holding my mom's hand as she kept on screaming – and quickly made a cut in my mom's large stomach. With every millimeter that he cut, blood seeped from it, which didn't help the vampire deal in the room. Rosalie had to leave, and so did Alice. The only ones who stayed were Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett, who was helping hold Bella down. He had to keep her legs from kicking everyone, although she would most likely do more damage to herself than the ones she kicked.

I stood at my mom's left side, holding on to her hand like it was me who was having the baby. "Come on mom, everything's going to be okay. Carlisle's almost done getting the baby out." She nodded slightly, but then winced in pain as her legs went still.

"Her spine," Edward choked out, but I shook my head as he tried to move forward to do _something. _"There's nothing you can do Edward. Just stay by her side, that's what she wants the most right now." He looked straight up at me, his eyes full of as much pain I had seen in my mom's face only moments before.

But then all of the noise in my head cleared, and all of the noise in the room did too. The small voice of my mom had stopped, since she had stopped feeling pain. And that most likely meant that the baby was out. "It's a beautiful little girl, Bella." My mom's face lit up slightly, her brow covered in sweat after the turn of events.

Carlisle didn't even wrap the baby before giving her to my mom, knowing that my mom would keep her warm with her high temperature. Edward cut the umbilical cord before anyone could notice, then went to crouch next to his wife, right at her eye level. "She's definitely a Blair." Were the last tender words out of my mom's mouth before her eyes rolled to show complete white, and she went limp.

"Mom!" I shook her shoulder, but she didn't move. "_Mom!" _Edward handed me my little sister and then pushed me gently away, digging through the bag for a rather large syringe with a small, thin needle tip. "What's that?" I asked him, my voice hardly above a whisper.

He answered right before he sank the needle into her skin. "My venom." And the plunger went down quickly.

My mom's heart had been silent, missing three beats already, but I could clearly hear as something jumpstarted her heart, making it beat just as fast as usual. But she still didn't open her eyes.

But as I looked into the open eyes of my newborn sister – a startling bright green – I knew that something knew was being created, something unknown to the world before now.

And that 'thing' was my mom.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

Who took my baby? I couldn't feel her in my arms since the darkness had arrived, overcoming my senses. Without her in my arms, everything felt wrong. I needed her here with me, in my arms, comforting me with her presence. But she wasn't there, not even near.

But then I felt the burning, and a thump as my heart began beating quickly and hard. It almost felt like the times when Edward used to kiss me, making my heart pound by the time we were finished. But it never included the fire as this did. It felt like it was my blood, running through my veins like a wildfire that couldn't be controlled. It consumed my entire body, making me wish for death.

Then I remembered. This was the _change. _This would make me like _Edward_.

But this pain, it was nothing compared to what I had imagined. This felt like every cell of my body, every particle of me, was on fire. Nothing could calm the fire, not even the cold hand of Edward's in mine.

The morphine they had given me, it did nothing for the burning like they had hoped. Instead, it only made me immobile while the fire raged through my veins. I was unable to open my mouth, make simple words even. I couldn't even move a finger, much less my mouth to talk.

The pain intensified as I felt my legs once again, which I hadn't missed since I had seen little Blair for the first time. But now, I wished that my legs had stayed broken, for the exact reason being that they increased the pain so much.

But within minutes, I regretted my words as the fire started to recede from my feet and my fingertips, increasing the fire in my heart as it started to beat three times faster. It started to sound like a helicopter's blades as they started to turn, and it made this even more _real _for me. I would be losing my heart, my life, with this simple act. And there was no turning back after this. I could never become human again.

I started to hear voices the second the fire started to recede from my toes and fingertips, a sign that I was growing stronger. "Bella's going to wake up before the end of the day Edward, don't worry yourself about it. _Blair _needs you right now, Edward. Bella can't get any help even if she asked, and she'd want you to take care of your daughter." I internally nodded, although I also didn't want him to leave my side.

"Fine Alice, but get Bailey to come watch her, please? I don't want anything to happen to her while I'm gone." Alice said something incomprehensible and then I heard Edward's footsteps as he walked away, but I also heard Bailey's footsteps as she approached the table.

She sat, silent, for many moments. But it seemed like she wanted to tell me something. I could tell with her, I always could. She was like another of me, one that I could read better than myself. "Mom, I know you know this already, but Blair is just…so…amazing. You'll love her, I just know it. And she's so beautiful, she's definitely got your looks. Her hair is redder than ours, and her eyes are bright _green_." I smiled internally as I heard that. "They're so bright, like she's always happy. And she always wants to see you, it's like she already loves you. She knows that you're her mom."

My daughter stayed quiet for a while after that, only holding my hand for nearly thirty minutes. "We decided what we're going to name our little boy, me and Andrew. We decided to name him Trystan; that was the name of Andy's grandfather."

But I hardly heard the last part, because a rush of fire had suddenly went through my heart, making me gasp and open my eyes suddenly. I took in the stunned face of Bailey before my eyes adjusted, allowing me to take in the entire scenery of the room. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was my speeding heart and the fire that seemed to grow hotter and hotter every second.

"Edward," I heard her whisper – he could hear her even across the entire house at that volume – and suddenly he was standing next to me. "I don't know what happened to her; she was quiet and then suddenly, this."

Edward looked me in the eyes for a moment, and I gave a very forced smile for about a second before the flames made me grimace in pain.

After that, I couldn't comprehend anything but the flames. They felt as if they were licking my skin, leaving their mark on me before quickly leaving. But soon, they would arrive back in the same spot, trying to torture me with their embrace.

But with each attack, I felt my heart speed up. It was a constant sound, becoming faster and faster with each second. It was a battle between my heart and the venom, and my heart was sorely losing. With a last, final, hollow ba-bump, my heart was still.

And I opened my eyes to my new world.

The world that I had seen before was nothing compared to now. I could see everything to the smallest detail, like the grains in the wood walls, or every piece of thread in a piece of fabric. I could count how many threads were used to make my daughter's shirt simply by looking at her for one second. My mind seemed to be filled with space, endless space. While I thought of Edward, I also thought of Bailey, and even Blair.

But my thoughts were mainly on Edward.

He stood in front of a row of people, who now didn't include Bailey. They most likely didn't want me to attack her because of her blood. "Edward," I breathed, and he smiled before he pulled me into his arms.

My human/werewolf self didn't do his face any justice. I could see every detail of his face in just that – detail. His eyes were brighter golden than I had ever noticed, and his skin was perfect. His face was god-like, and his hair looked like he might've just gotten out of bed, had he been human. But I knew better. "It was hell without you," I whispered to only him, and I knew somehow that the others couldn't hear me.

"It was hell watching you suffer," He kissed me slowly, deeply, allowing all of his emotions to flow into me in that one action. But, of course, we were stopped when we heard someone coughing. When we turned, both of us smiling goofily, we found that it was Emmett, who stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Well, we know how much you've missed each other, but you might want to go hunting before the sex." If I could have, I would've been blushing at that comment. But I simply shook my head, laughing, before I looked to Edward. "So, shall we hunt, oh great husband of mine?" He smiled that crooked grin of his and nodded.

Kissing me on the forehead, he nodded. "Of course, oh beautiful wife of mine, we shall." And he led me to the window. "Okay, I know that you like shortcuts, but is this really necessary? There's a backdoor downstairs and everything that we can go through." He grimaced shortly.

"Yeah, but Bailey and Blair are downstairs and everything, and since you've never smelt human blood, I thought it would be better not to challenge you with that. None of us woke up to human blood for the taking like you might have." I nodded, rolling my eyes before I motioned for him to jump. "Well, if we're going to jump, you might as well go down first." He nodded before just stepping out the window.

I am serious. He just stepped out of the window, not jumping or anything. And he landed perfectly with a muted thud. "You need another demonstration?" He asked, a playful mocking tone to his voice. But I shook my head and did the same as he did, carefully landing on the balls of my feet. And when I looked down, I found a pair of six inch heels on my face, some very expensive ones too.

I took them off of my feet and threw them back through the open window. I could distinctly hear Alice, "Her fashion sense hasn't changed much." I heard everyone laugh at her, and I couldn't help but join them.

"That was very graceful Bella, even for a vampire." I glowed with praise, then ran after him after he took off suddenly. Everyone might've said that he was the fastest in the family, but it was easy to keep up with him.

From there, we jumped over something along the lines of running water, destroyed a couple of trees while doing said jumping, and then ended up near the Canadian border. But once there, the actual hunting had to start. "Now, this is not at all tricky. You have to give yourself up to your senses, letting yourself, your human self, go as you start hunting like an animal."

He came up to me, holding my chin. "Close your eyes." I did. "Now what do you smell? Preferably animals." I took a long whiff, coming up with elk and the scent of something else. "That smell, ew. It smells disgusting to me, when I think of drinking." He looked at me strangely once I opened my eyes. He most likely started sifting through the scents I had told him, and then he looked at me in amazement.

"There's only elk, mountain lion, and one human scent around here. Which one are you thinking of?" Near the scent of the human, I hear the sound of a creek. "The one near the creek. I don't have to eat it, do I?" Edward, a look of amazement on his face, shook his head.

"That's the one scent we _don't _want you to eat. That's a human scent." I smiled and then the smile left my face. "Does that mean I can't stay here and hunt? I am _so _thirsty!" He shook his head and then did a 'you go first' gesture. "You can hunt, but I can't. If I tried, I'd accidentally hunt the human. With your Quileute blood in you, you're repulsed by the scent of human blood as food. You'll probably skip right over human and go straight to the elk." I smiled and then took a deep breath, trying to hand myself over to my senses.

And then the strange sensation of the change came over me, the change into a wolf. I could barely hear Edward's gasp as I concentrated on the scent of the elk, and then took off into the forest.

I could tell that this form was much different from my past form. For one, I was much faster and I didn't even start breathing hard after two minutes. This form was much more pleasant than my past one. And the second thing I noticed was that I was completely white with violet and dark pink markings. I could only see the markings on my front legs, but I knew that they most likely covered other parts of my body.

I found the elk moments later, all quietly drinking at the stream – quiet to humans – and they didn't even notice my arrival. I was merely feet from them and their little calves. There was only one without a calf, so I decided I would take her. She was old in age and wouldn't last long into the next year.

So when I attacked, my teeth clamped around her throat, holding onto her until she died. But I didn't drink her blood, I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did if I tried, I don't think.

I started tearing at the elk's flesh, going straight through the skin and sinews like scissors through paper. As I tore and took chunks of her skin, the blood came into my mouth easily, faster than I thought possible. But, before I knew it, the blood dried up, stopped; I had already emptied her.

When my head cleared, I saw that her throat had been completely torn away, revealing the inside of her neck. The few drops of blood that were left were on the ground, already spoiled, were all that I could find. Other than those few drops, there was no other blood left from this elk. "Uh, good hunt Bella," I looked up to find Edward looking at me carefully, his face calculating. The look on his face frightened me.

"Edward, please don't be disgusted with me," I nearly pleaded, my human form back. When I looked down, I wasn't surprised to find my clothes still intact. Everything about this change was strange, and yet familiar at the same time.

He looked at me in surprise, which I couldn't imagine on his face. "I'm not disgusted Bella, I'm simply wondering why you're so different from the knowledge we have of your…_kind. _Although, I am slightly disappointed that your clothes reappeared, unlike before." I smirked and got up, dusting off the outfit the slightest bit – it still got a _little _dirt on it – then walked towards him.

"So, you would rather me a little more like, this?" I pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it to the side. The only thing I heard from Edward was something like a growl, a something that set all of my nerve endings off. I felt warm from the ends of my toes to my nose. "Oh, you like that, huh? How about…this?" I removed my pants, leaving me half naked in the middle of the forest, with a guy who would very much like to take advantage of it.

He stood there, watching me for a few long minutes, and then I decided to tease him. "Well, I guess that you don't…" I said as I grabbed for my shirt, and that was when he pounced.

He grabbed me, attacking my mouth, just as fierce as I was. It was something like a battle, but no one was a winner or a loser, we just kept on battling. Until the following morning, we stayed on the forest floor, hoping that no one would come and ruin our perfect atmosphere, our little bubble of happiness. But when Edward said her name, quietly, I remembered that I had something to tend to. "Blair," I nodded, getting up as I put back on my bra and underwear, then my shirt and pants.

"If there's one thing a vampire does that I want to keep, it's the fact that I get to stay up all night. If not, I think I'll be dying from exhaustion; I can't get enough of that." He smiled and gave me one more kiss on the cheek before leading the way back to his house–our house–and back to our new baby.

**A/N: Okay, after the next chapter, I think it's going to be Bailey's POV. After writing so long in her point of view, I found that I like making my personal character's personality shine, especially when she gets pissed. My favorite part to write with Bailey's personality was her talk with Nic Uley, because of her anger.**

**Anyway, I've decided that Bailey's pregnancy is going to be nine months long, since it takes longer for boys to mature in real life (mind wise) and that is going to reflect in the pregnancy. Now, don't send any reviews asking why I'm doing that, because I'm not going to answer again. The answer is **_**right here. **_

**Adios!**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bella's POV

We ran hand in hand back towards the house, hardly speaking the entire way. But a few hundred yards from the river behind the house, he stopped me. "Now, before we go in, let me explain something about her," He started. "First of all, her hair has a much redder tint than yours, with highlights the color of my hair. Her eyes are the same color as yours: bright green. And her skin, it's as tan as yours is now. It seems that your kind turns darker with the change, instead of paler." I smiled slightly.

"Does she have any powers? I know it doesn't matter, but I just want to know." He smiled and took both of my hands in his. "You'll have to see it for yourself; well, hear it for yourself." I gave him a strange look, and I got a soft smile in return. "It's hard to explain." And he dropped it, for the moment.

Edward jumped over the river first, allowing me a second to take a deep breath and get my act together before jumping over. "So who was watching her while we went hunting?" He gave a low growl, and this snapped me to attention. "Whoever was babysitting her must not have been very trustworthy." This time, he gave a louder growl. "Oh, I trust Jacob; I know he wouldn't hurt her." Confused, I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me – I had to stop a smile from appearing on my face when this occurred to me – and what I saw in his eyes was not anger, but annoyance.

"Why are you so riled up so suddenly? If you trust Jacob so much, why are you so annoyed by the fact that he's taking care of our daughter?" He gracefully pulled himself out of my grip and took hold of my hand. "Let's just say that this is something else you need to find out on your own." I gave him a pout, which made him laugh.

But I was stopped in my tracks when I heard the beating of a heart close by. "Hold your breath, Bella." I nodded and no more air went through my nose or mouth. "Jacob, what _are _you doing? Are you really trying to hurt her?" I looked up and saw Jacob, flinching at the comment Edward had made. "Would you rather letting her near the baby first? Let's think of it as a test."

He looked straight at me then, "Come on Bells, let's see what you got." I glared at him for a bit before I let go and took a tiny breath…and nothing happened. Well, unless you count the fact that my nose wrinkled in disgust at his scent. "Sorry to say Jake, but you smell like wet dog." I felt comfortable when I heard his familiar barking laugh, reassuring me that something in my life hadn't changed: his sense of humor.

"And what about you? I still smell some dog in you," He replied, which made me smile. "Hey, I'm more predator than you are now; I could beat you in a fight if I wanted." Again, his barking laugh reassured me that I was the same me, just a little stronger and different.

"So now that she's passed your little test, can we please pass now," I turned and found Edward, his eyes closed but his posture revealing his tense emotions. "I think she has a right to see her own daughter. You know she won't be happy until she sees Bella anyway." I looked towards him in confusion, only to find that he was staring forward at Jake, his face slightly angered.

"Fine, but I think she should wait a little while." Of course, this installed thoughts in my head that weren't exactly reassuring. He was making me think I wasn't safe with my own child. "Jake, just let me in the house and let me see Blair." His head turned towards me, his eyes widening in surprise, almost like he didn't notice I had been there the entire time. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

We followed him inside the house, although a little bit too slow for my taste. But when we did enter the front room, he hurried to Rosalie's side, where my baby girl was in her arms, smiling.

She was just as I remembered, if not even more perfect. Her eyes were bright green, reminding me of the green eyes I pictured when Carlisle had told me about Edward as a human. Her hair was very different from the rest of my children, being the same bronze color as Edward's. But the waves in her hair came from me and Charlie, which was one thing each of my children had. Her skin was very tan, not at all pale like a regular vampire's.

"She's so beautiful Edward," I whispered, barely audible to a human but very audible to everyone in the room. "She looks just like you," He whispered to me, making me glow in happiness and joy. But, somehow, it seemed unreal; it seemed like the past few days had been a dream.

The girl seemed to only hear me as I took one small step towards her. She looked towards me, a smile lighting up her face. She reached out for me, laughing as she did. My arms reached out, almost subconsciously. When Blair figured out that everyone was there to keep me away from her, she did something I couldn't imagine from all the perfect images I saw of her.

She cried out.

Everyone started hurrying around, trying to figure out what was wrong with her, why she suddenly began complaining. From what I could tell, she loved being in Rose's arms. But, for some reason, I felt like she should be in _my _arms, not Rose's, and that she was crying for _me. _

She stopped crying suddenly when she crawled into Jake's – _Jake's _– arms. She squirmed and squirmed until she was facing him, looking him straight in the eyes. When he cocked his head to the side, clearly confused, I watched in amazement as she rolled her eyes and lazily turned towards Rose. "She just wants her mom," She said, smiling as she took her from Jake and walked just a little bit closer, until Jake's hand came to rest on her shoulder.

With a perfect smile on her face, Rose responded to his reaction without even turning to him. "If you don't get your paw off of me mutt, you'll be in a hell of a lot more trouble than you already are; I wouldn't be surprised if you wake up without an arm," She said, effectively making him release her with a growl. "Smart move."

I couldn't help but laugh. When I did, though, Jake gave me a hard look. "Oh, get over it mutt. And don't get jealous; you've had her all to herself for a day and a half while Bella's only had minutes with her. Give her a chance." I watched as he let out a big breath, aiming it towards his hair, which flew up from the force. "Fine, but as soon as she's tired, she goes to sleep in someone _else's _arms." I laughed again.

"You're mighty protective of _my _daughter, Jake," I replied with a laugh, quickly sobering up as Rose came closer and closer with my little baby girl.

Soon enough, my smile was gone and I was squeezing Edward's hand tightly for comfort. I could hear him, whispering to me only, "Everything's going to be okay." At the moment, I was too nervous to understand what he was even saying.

Rose put her in my arms, slowly letting go as I tried to get my baby situated. As soon as she was, a smile broke out on my face, just from the intense feeling of how _right _this was. She felt so warm against my side, so _mine_. "My little Blair," I whispered to no one in particular, smiling as she giggled.

When I looked up, everyone was smiling and watching me, including my own daughter. I hadn't even noticed that she had been in the room until after I had held my newborn. She stood next to Andrew, his arms around her waist as she watched the both of us–me and her new sister. But, slowly, she walked away from Andrew and came closer to me. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled happily, unlike these past few days where her smiles were more like grimaces.

"Do you mind?" She asked, putting out her arms. "I haven't had a chance to hold my little sister yet," I nodded and, reluctantly, gave her up. They looked perfect together.

**Bailey's POV**

The whole time I held Blair, sitting on the couch in the living room, Andrew sat next to me. He allowed me to lean on his chest, almost like a pillow (a very hard pillow). With his arms around my waist, I imagined how we would look with our own baby, little Trystan.

At the moment, I still wasn't showing even the smallest bump. But my mom told me, in a month or so, I definitely would be. Right now though, I didn't really care. "You look great with a baby in your arms," I turned my head to the side, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I do, don't I?" I looked back down at my little sister, who seemed like she wasn't just two days old.

She looked like an infant, at least older than a year. Her hair was pretty long, a dark orange-brown similar to her father, Edward's, hair. Her eyes sparkled, all the way from the green depths. Her eyes were similar to my mother's, but not quite as dark. But her skin was just as tanned and she looked like my mom and me, along with my twin sisters. We all had the looks of my mom.

"And imagine, we'll have a little boy in our arms in only a few months," I murmured, remembering the words of our sex ed teacher. It made me almost laugh. "And think what everyone will think when I go back to school with my stomach bloated and I'm unable to play basketball again; the rumors that will go around!" I whispered, holding my sister tightly.

"Trust me, no one will even think that." At that moment, my ears practically perked up as when I was a wolf, hearing the whoosh of wind as someone fell out of the second story window, someone following soon after. "I guess some of your family's going to hunt?" He nodded and began to get up, slowly.

"I haven't been out to hunt in a couple of weeks. Carlisle will be fussing by this afternoon if I don't go with Emmett and Jazz," He said, giving me a small peck on the cheek as he walked out of the room to follow suit.

My mom walked in after that, Edward's hand in hers. But, as soon as her eyes found me, she released his hand and came towards me. "I've gone through this twice before but the feeling's always the same," she said, squeezing me in a gentle hug. "And I know you're going to make a great mother, just like I was," She giggled, almost like a teenage girl my age would do.

This had made her more of a child than I could imagine. Now, she could be the girl Edward's absence had taken away from her. "You should take her back; you've only held her once," I said, holding her out for my mom to receive, gently letting her go as she took over.

"Just don't be surprised, hun, when the summer ends sooner than you can even blink," She replied, a smile on her face as she left the room and me with a dumbfounded expression.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bailey's POV

"Okay, school supplies are all ready. Oh, and Blair, you have to _finish _your food before you wash the plate!" I heard, the sound coming from the kitchen as my younger sister most likely threw away her human food, _again_. She just didn't seem to like the stuff.

At this time, around the beginning of September, all of us were going back to school–minus Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. They would be going to college, or so said. Truth be told, I was the only one who would be going to college in the following fall, Andrew coming with me. Esme was going to watch Trystan, along with the entirety of the Cullen family.

At the moment, I was looking like a pregnant woman–or simply a fat one. At 13 weeks, I had a slight baby bump, one that I was proud to show off with tighter clothes instead of baggie clothes that hid Andrew's child from sight. But, until the first day of school, no one outside of my family has even seen me. Not even some of my closest friends have seen me since my bump had made its appearance.

But that day, I wasn't too worried about it, or I wasn't worried at that moment. I was watching my little sister grow rapidly, already looking like she could be five years old. She could walk and talk perfectly; she even had strength to match Emmett and Jasper's, although she never showed it off. But my mother, who was still a 'newborn' was much stronger than anyone in the house. To Carlisle, it seemed that it wasn't deteriorating in the slightest–he had told us it might be an effect of both the werewolf and vampire blood she possessed and that she might not ever come down from the power high.

"But there's no way to know for sure," Carlisle told all of us, everyone in the arms of their beloved, with Blair being held onto by my mom. Andrew's arms were around me while I sat against his chest. "Being the only one of her kind besides her daughter, there's no way to determine what she might be able to do, or what her physical capabilities are. Right now, all we know is that you're disgusted by human blood. There are millions of things you can do that we _can't_." And, as my stepdad made a face, we knew the conversation was over.

Now, in September, all we knew was that my mom also had a power, much like a vampire would have a power: she was a shield of the mind, able to extend her shield to whoever she wanted and tighten around them like a second skin. The powers that affected the mind would not affect those behind her shield, we now knew. But, if she wanted, she could open her mind to Edward and they could speak through a link she created. She did this with everyone in the house, soon enough.

"Just in case I need a way to reach you and you're out of reach or forgot your cell," she told me, a smile plastered on her face. "So if you hear a voice in your head, don't just think it's your conscience talking," She joked, pulled away as Blair grabbed her hand to show her something.

Blair had inherited a gift very similar to hers; she still couldn't be affected by the mind powers of any creature, but she could get through a shield if it ever presented itself.

So now, with September and school closing in, I had Alice choosing my wardrobe, which she was also doing for Edward. "He's also a stick in the mud, so I _have _to choose his clothes. If I didn't, he'd probably wear black all the time like that guy off of Vampire Diaries," She would reply to my question of why she chose his clothes. But I never thought of that as a valid answer.

And today, I would be heading to school, wearing a shirt that would definitely show off my bump and knowing that my stepdad, aunt, and husband were going with me.

Why did this feel like a terrible reality show?

"Bailey, get down here before I get Emmett up there to do it," I heard my mom yell, the signal for me to come downstairs to join my little sisters for breakfast–Carmen and Caren had decided to join us for the morning, avoiding changing into wolves for quite a few weeks so that they could avoid Alpha orders from Nic.

Nic was still on that kill streak, one that would mean disaster for Blair, my mom, and even me if he went through with it. And trust me, I would be the first to go if that ever happened, if it was ever my choice. Knowing Andrew, he would most likely find out and stop me, giving himself up instead.

But, getting way off topic here. That day, we were practically together as an entire family, minus my real dad, who was absent due to my mother's request.

We left the house at about seven, early enough for the Cullens to scare the heck out of the freshmen who had no idea who they were. I watched their stares, their frightful looks. Instincts told these kids that the Cullens were bad news, that they shouldn't be approached with a carefree attitude. But I wasn't worried about them.

Ever since I had gotten pregnant, my hearing had gotten _much _better than when I changed into even my wolf form. I could hear everything that went on in the house–not that I wanted to, though. Sometimes, something went better unheard.

And that day, I would have rather not hearing the whispers from all of the students in the hall, mostly from the older kids who knew how athletic I was and how I would never allow myself to get fat. Of course, it had to mean only one thing, in their minds: I was pregnant. At eighteen (and I _was _eighteen), I was pregnant to Andrew Cullen, who was also my husband.

That made me not worry about it _as _much, but I still worried about crazy rumors running around the school. At Forks, if it started in the high school, it usually ended with the seniors–as in senior citizens. It would get all around the town before I could even explain to my friends and family–as in Charlie–about what was happening.

My grandfather was pretty understanding with what had been going on with my mom and me. He understood the surrendering to instinct that came with imprinting, and that we didn't have a choice. But my grandmother, on the other hand, didn't at all understand. Even though she had been the once to carry the tradition on to my mother's generation–or was supposed to–she didn't at all care that we had imprinted on vampires. She just cared that they _were _vampires.

Once we all got our stuff in order–such as lockers, classes, and such–I had a chance to meet up with some of my friends for the first time since May. Erica, Jessy, and Sarah were all super excited–yet mad too. "Why didn't you even tell us when you found out last year?" Erica asked, eyes showing the sadness at my betrayal.

"Well, my mom didn't want me to go all over the school and blab, so I kept it a secret. And before you ask, it definitely _is _Andrew's. I've only ever slept with him." Jessy rolled her eyes, anger plainly shown in her gestures.

Sarah was the only one who was being even thoughtful at the time–she was one of the few who took the hint. "She couldn't tell everyone you guys. The least you could do is be considerate of her wishes," She said, her anger directed at the two girls in front of me. "The least she could have done is tell us Sarah," Jessy spoke up. "We're her best friends; she didn't tell us because she doesn't trust us." She directed a glare at me, but I didn't shrink back like most might have.

"No, she trusts us, but only with certain things. Everyone knows you're the biggest blab in our entire senior class; she didn't want it to be around school by the end of the day. And Erica–you're just as bad. You blab like there's no tomorrow. And I'll admit, I'm not that good either. Just get over it already." The girls looked astonished, as if it was a miracle that Sarah had even spoke back to them.

"Well, I'm going you guys. My husband said he wants to sit next to me in class," I said, walking away as they turned their sorrowful looks towards me.

I met up with Andy and the others only moments later, all of whom were looking towards me protectively. "I'm fine you guys; the two of them are just idiots." Alice looked at me, nodding as she saw that I was actually okay. "Well, we all have first period together. We might as well head there now, before the bell rings." Me and Andy followed behind her and Edward practically the entire day, only separating ourselves from them when my teachers asked about the baby.

"Do you have a name picked out?" My English teacher asked, pointedly staring at my small baby bump. "Actually yeah. We were thinking Trystan, after Andrew's real father." The woman nodded, smiling as she did. "It sounds perfect. When is he due?"

"Six months, so practically half of the school year. We can't wait for him to get here," I said, _So that we know what's going on, _I finished in my head.

After that, not many people questioned us. I mean, yeah, there were a few who wanted to know if it was actually Andy's baby–which it _was_. I hated those questions, which we received all day long.

When we got home, I immediately sought out my mother. Of course, she was in the library, reading another book as she held Blair in her grasp, who was also reading. "Mom," Both she and my little sister looked up at the sound of my voice. "Do you think we could talk for a little bit?" She nodded, getting up and adjusting Blair so that she was comfortable before she left.

"What's on your mind hun?" She asked, a small smile on her face. But, instead of asking her a question, I just hugged her. From the look on her face, she was pretty surprised at first. But then, she relaxed and took me in her arms. "I'm guessing your day at school wasn't that great?" I shook my head. "Well, don't worry. It doesn't matter what they think, does it?" I shook my head once again.

I had never been more happy to hear my mother's reassuring voice.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Bailey's POV

The next six months seemed to go by in a blur, Blair growing bigger right along with my stomach. The small infant like girl from only a few months ago was as big as a ten year old, and acted like one too. But with her added brains, it seemed like the comebacks were actually reasonable.

At the moment, it was the middle of Christmas break, everyone at home to celebrate Blair's first holiday with the entire family. Compared to everyone else, she definitely got more presents than anyone. I think she got more than the entire family combined, presents wise.

New Years came and went with heavy snow and the Cullen family fawning over my soon to be newborn baby. But, a bomb was dropped soon after. "I'm going with Edward, out of town, for our honeymoon." What?

My eyes widened, my forgetfulness surprising even me. I had forgotten that they hadn't had a honeymoon, what with the half vampire baby nearly killing my mom and all. But really, was this the best time to go for their honeymoon? "Why can't you do that AFTER I have the baby? You're gonna miss out on your own grandchild's birthday!" she bit her lip, showing me that she really had no choice. It was either now, during the part where I didn't need all that much help or later, when I'd need help learning how to be a mom.

"Well, Edward and I never really got the chance to celebrate our marriage, unless you count Blair being born. But, otherwise, we never really get any alone time." I could understand.

With a sigh, I laid on my back on my bed. "I'd rather you be here after the baby's born, rather than when I don't really need any help. You go and enjoy your first real vacation since...when was it? About my tenth birthday, when you left me and the twins with grandpa Charlie?" she nodded and a laugh escaped her lips.

"Yeah. When me and Jake came back, we had to help clean the entire kitchen of pizza ingredients. You and the twins were covered in the sauce and cheese. Then you were sick from all the pepperoni you had eaten; even then, you had the appetite of a werewolf." I couldn't help it; I laughed right along with her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing and giggling, all about our past life events.

It was a couple of days later that Andrew and I went to the airport to drop off my mom, Blair in tow. She held onto my hand the entire time, sniffling and looking at the floor with a frown on her face.

Andrew carried my mom's bags, allowing my mom to walk freely with only a shoulder bag in her hands. "Well, the plans are that we're getting back in about a month, which I'm sorry to say is after Trystan will get here. But I promise, we'll be back as soon as we can." She kissed me on the cheek, pulling her shoulder bag closer to her. "I hope everything goes okay; don't want to lose my grandson."

And, with a wave, my mom went through security, disappearing shortly after. "Well, school's expecting us back sometime today; you want to go get something to eat first, or head straight to school?" I shrugged. "Blair?"

She hooked her hand in mine, cuddling up to my side. "Whatever sissy says!" She said, her voice high pitched in that adorable kiddy voice of hers. "Well, Andrew, I guess that means we'll be going get food first," I said, much to the happiness of my little sister; the girl loved food almost as much as I did. "But no more Cane's; how about Chic-fil-a?" She nodded, following along faithfully.

By the time it came for my son to be born, I was _huge_. Like, I thought I was having triplets, _huge._ But Carlisle kept on faithfully telling me that it was only one, no matter what I believed.

But after a week of no contractions, Carlisle was getting a little worried. So he told me that if I didn't go into labor within another week, he'd have to induce—that was if it would work on my different body. "Because of your physical difference from a normal human, not to mention the baby's difference. Plus, we're not sure if it's simply the baby's slower development or what at this point, although it seems like it would be a nine month period from the progression," He said, pinning up ultrasound pictures he'd kept.

"So sissy's baby's different, like me?" Blair asked, putting a hand on my stomach like she was trying to interact with her nephew. "He's telling me he's ready to arrive, but he's scared he might hurt you. 'Cuz he knows that I hurt mamma," she said, eyes being to shine with unshed tears. Then, she looked up at me, shaking her head hard enough to make those red curls of hers bounce. "You know I didn't mean to hurt mamma, right? I really didn't!"

I pulled her into my arms, holding her gaze as I replied, "Of course you didn't mean to. You were only a baby, and you didn't know what you were doing. Plus, mom's fine now. And…dad, loves you," I said, stopping myself as I almost called Edward 'edward'. As far as Blair knew, Edward was my dad too. And truly, it seemed like he kept on getting closer and closer to the role.

After a little while, my sister ended up getting sleepy—which is when she headed off to Andy and my's bedroom, curling up in the thick comforter as she fell asleep in the middle of the day. I found her a little while later, still sleeping as Andy came to join us. "Well, you look caught in thought," He said, putting his arms around my waist from behind. "Anything you want to talk about?"

I shook my head, looking up and behind to stare into his eyes. "We should _so _be parents right now; you know that, right?" He nodded, giving me a small, sweet kiss in return. "Oom…what was that for?" I asked, only getting another kiss in reply.

Then his kisses got more heated, asking for more and more as I kept on letting him. And I couldn't really blame him—with Blair in the house and me being heavily pregnant, we didn't really get time alone. And speaking of Blair…"Um," I said, pulling away from him as I found myself being pushed towards the bed. "Uh, Blair's right there," I said, breathless.

"Oh," Andy said, looking all the teenager that he had been when he'd been changed, his old smirking smile. "You know, if there wasn't a kid in our bed, I would totally ravish you," He said, leaning down to kiss me one last time. "Of course you would honey. Now, how about—oh!" I said, my hand automatically going to cup my belly, where the pain started. "Oh god, Andy?" He squatted down, looking up at me in my scrunched position. "I think he's coming," I said, holding in a scream as my face scrunched up, all of it radiating from that one spot in my abdomen.

"Let the contraction pass and I'll get you downstairs—or to the room Carlisle has for medical purposes?" I shrugged, releasing my bunched up muscles and almost falling into his waiting arms. "Just get this baby out already! I love him and all, but he's a pain in my stomach!" I said through gritted teeth, trying to hold myself up—only to fall right back into his arms as I felt the prickle of the next contraction. "And get me out before we wakeup Blair. I don't need her cranky when the baby gets here," I said, gasping as I felt myself being swept off my feet—into Andy's arms, bridal style.

With a rush of air, we were in the dining room, where he placed me on the table where my mom had had Blair. "Carlisle, the baby's coming," I heard Andy whisper, watching his flinch as he felt the pain of my contraction—and as soon as he felt his, his skin left mine. "God dammit Andy! If I can put up with this pain, so can you! And—ohhhhh, kill me now—actually, I'm killing you Andy! You did this to me," I yelled and screamed, hardly surprised as I found Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie in the room.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it, Andy; actually, I know she doesn't mean it—I saw that she's going to say sorry the next time the contraction stops," I heard Alice, causing me to almost laugh as I saw his scared look. And most likely, it was from the combination of my cursing and yelling at him. Which was perfectly reasonable when it felt like my couchie was going to be torn in half.

Carlisle checked how dilated I was, telling me that I was—but not near enough. "It'll be a long time yet—you might as well try walking to make him come sooner. If that doesn't work after a while, you can try a hot water bath or, to put it bluntly—sex. It's not proven, but many pregnant women seem to think that it works. Or castor oil," He said, making me blush, not to mention gross out his 'son'.

So I picked myself up, slowly and painfully beginning to walk around the house—more like waddling—to the backyard. The entire time, Andrew stayed at my side, making sure I didn't fall or something.

As we walked, I began thinking of the pack I'd left behind—then two wolves—onto dogs—and finally to Ellie, the German shepherd dog my mom and dad had gotten when they'd gotten married. I remembered how I used to go out in the backyard to play with her while my mom looked after the twins—her bookstore being taken over by Aunt Leah by then. And Ellie, while kind to me, was my mom's dog till the end. I remember the day we had to put her down; how my mom had let me stay home and go with her and dad to the vet to see what was wrong.

Turned out she had some untreatable problem—I couldn't remember the details that well, since it was so long ago. But what I do remember is that they gave her the euthanasia shot while her head laid in my momma's lap, my hands petting her shoulder gently as I heard my momma cry along with the whimpers of Ellie. And then, the light in Ellie's eyes were gone. But my mom kept on crying.

"I want a dog," I said, realizing that I'd voiced my thought as I found Andrew's eyes looking at me in surprise. "Why do you say that so suddenly Bailey?" He asked me, carefully putting his arm around my waist as he looked me in the eyes.

"I was thinking about my pack and then I started thinking about our old family dog, Ellie. Did I ever tell you about her?" I asked him, receiving a nod. "Well, then you might know how great she was. And I want one for Trystan when he grows up—but the dog will be mine, mainly," I said, giving him a joking smile in reply.

"As soon as you have our baby, I promise to get you a million dogs—I just want to see my son!" He said, taking me into his arms as he gently pressed his lips to mine. "Do you remember that third option Carlisle told us about? I'm thinking I want to experiment with that," He said, not even giving me a chance to respond before he pressed his lips to mine—lifting me up and running me to my mom's 'cottage' so that we wouldn't wake up Blair.

I didn't need her walking in and then telling my mom that she'd 'seen Bailey and Andy fighting in a bed.'

About six hours later, Carlisle finally told me that I was dilated enough to have Trystan. And in only minutes. "Bailey, when the next contraction comes, you need to push, and push hard. And if you do, he'll be here in a few minutes," Carlisle told me, and no sooner than he'd finished his sentence did my next contraction hit. And this one was truly painful, making me feel as if my insides were burning and something was tearing me open from the inside out.

"Oh, god—push, Bailey, push! You need to push _now_," I heard his concerned tone and I knew that I had to push; but it was _so _painful! The burning was terrible, like what vampire venom made me think about. But how? No one had bitten me…unless Trystan had the venom Blair lacked… "Bailey, _push_. I need you to push now!" And with one more push, I heard the cry of my little baby boy, my little Trystan.

"Bailey, he's beautiful," I heard Andy say as I saw his arms reaching for something out of my vision. "Our son…Bailey? Bailey? BAILEY!" I heard someone yell, before everything go black and the darkness wiped out the fire burning inside me.

**A/N: So, what happened to Bailey? Is she okay? **

**No telling until you review ;P But really, sorry for the cliffy! I just had to! And if it's a little short, I apologize. I had such a huge writers' block for a while that it was hard to write what I put down. But I hope it's okay, at least a little bit. **

**Oh, and that 'I would totally ravish you' quote is one of my all time favorites from one of the My Blood Approves books. And I just wanted Andrew to come off as kind of 'cool boy' for the moment, since that's what he used to be. *hint, hint***

**Until next time—monkkie-jedi**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bella's POV

Hmmm…it felt so comfortable here. Just lying in bed, in the arms of Edward as he hummed my lullaby quietly in my ear. His finger tracing the swirling tattoo that laced from one shoulder blade to the other, reaching the small of my back. "We have to go back in a day or two," Edward murmured, so quiet no human would be able to hear.

With a sigh, all of my feelings of guilt for abandoning my daughter in her time of need resurfaced. "I know. But is it terrible of me to feel like I don't want this honeymoon to ever end?" I asked my husband, eyes searching and finding his golden ones staring right back at me.

"Not at all—I actually feel the exact same way. But how about we spend it doing something a little more _active_," Edward suggested, his lips tilted in that suggestive smirk of his as he bent his neck down to kiss me once more on the lips.

I met him in the middle, my lips in sync with his until the point where he began making a trail, all the way down to my collarbone. It was pure ecstasy, his touch. With all of my heightened senses, it seemed like everything centered around him, with me. But, unfortunately, that wasn't true—example A being the fact that my cell phone went off, the ringtone belonging to none other than my daughter. And knowing her, it was probably important.

Weakly, I tried pulling away from Edward, but he pulled me back with all his strength. "Just a few more minutes," He said, trailing my chin until he reached my ear. Which, at that point, I was filled with giggles from how ticklish I was. "It's Bailey. She's my daughter and wouldn't interrupt if it wasn't important. She knows how _busy _we are," I replied, using my superior strength to finally pull away, snatching the phone off of the bedside table.

Giggling, I said, "Yes?" with as straight a face and voice I could. But, it wasn't a very big effort, since I immediately cracked.

But, after a couple of minutes with no reply, I started to get a little worried. Bailey wasn't usually the quiet type, especially when talking to me. "Bailey, are you okay? Did anything go wrong with the baby?" Edward, looking concerned, finally stopped teasing and was watching me with barely concealed concern.

Quietly, I heard Andrew, speaking almost silently into the phone. "Bella…I'm sorry…but Bailey…she's dying," He said, choking on the last word that I dreaded the most.

"What do you mean, dying? What the hell happened Andrew?" I asked him, almost yelling through my cell and right at him. "How could she be dying? Did she have the baby and something worse happened to her? Or was it…something else?"

"Trystan's fine, but there were complications. Carlisle just told me to tell you that much and that you need to come home. Otherwise, Bailey might not…last long." Without another word, I hung up. And before Edward could tell me anything, I was up and pulling on clothes. Because there was no way my baby would be suffering without me there to help her.

The moment Edward pulled up the house, I was out of the car and sprinting to and through the door, looking for my daughter.

Blair, immediately, grabbed onto the side of my dress, sniffling as she found me home, finally. And with my mothering instincts in full gear, I grabbed her and picked her up, comforting her as she cried into my shoulder. "Shhh, shhh, it'll be alright Blair. Bailey is going to pull through," I said, momentarily distracted before I found the door of the hospital-like room that Carlisle had in the house.

Slowly and reluctantly I opened the door with Blair still in my arms. And the scene before me made my eyes sting with unshed tears, my mouth go dry as I tried to come up with more words of comfort for my youngest daughter. But I knew the attempt would be in vain; right now, I probably needed more comfort that anyone in the room.

I flew to my daughter's side, one hand pulling away from Blair to caress the cheek of my daughter—who was so pale, she barely looked like one of the Quileute. "Tell me. Tell me what happened," I said, looking up to find the distressed eyes of every single member of my extended family—even Jake and some of the wolves. But the eyes that I met with the most pain were those of Andrew, who looked as if everything dear to him was gone. Which, in his position, it was very close.

Immediately, my actions now, questions later instinct kicked in. But the only thing I could do was ask questions—so I did. "Any idea what might've happened?" I asked, looking around for Carlisle, who I knew would be very close by in case something happened.

And, just as I thought, he walked out of a room connected to this one. "Bella, this is a little hard to decide what happened, but I've come up with the conclusion that Trystan bit her while still in the womb, or while he was trying to breathe—like most babies do while still in the womb—his venom mixed with the amniotic fluid. And while that wasn't possible with a venomless Blair, Trystan has the very thing that changed each and every one of us: venom.

"Because of its acidity, mixing with the amniotic fluid is causing the inside of her to, literally, burn away. If we don't try to do something soon, she'll have no chance of survival. Now, we were thinking—"

"Bite her."

The already quiet room went completely silent at my words, stunned into silence. "It's the only logical solution," I told them, gulping as I closed my eyes to keep the tears in—one of the few things that came with being a hybrid, although they were made of diluted blood instead of water. "I survived, so can she. So Andrew, get some balls and bite her already, because she can't wait. She needs it, now!" I nearly yelled, startling Blair with the sudden sound.

Edward was immediately next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, we don't know if she'll be able to survive that…and to put her in so much pain before she died—don't you think that's going too far?"

Fiercely I shook my head, turning to glare at him with my new, brilliant green eyes. "If she's going to die, she's going to die knowing her mother tried to save her! Now bite her, Andrew! Before it's too late," I said, my last words coming out as quiet as a whisper, although I knew he could hear me.

And then he took my advice.

Gingerly, he picked up the wrist he'd been holding and looked back to Bailey's closed eyes, before he brought it to his mouth and bit her.

The change was slow. I heard her heart speed up the slightest bit, along with her quicker breathing that strayed away from the slow, rhythmic beat that I associated with sleep or unconsciousness. It stayed like that for a long time, at which point Carlisle had Emmett and Jasper pull the bloodthirsty Andrew out of the room. Even with such a…hate of blood, he was still only a few years old. The only reason I was able to stay was because of my natural liking of _animal_ blood, which probably came from my wolf side. Edward and the other Cullens were able to stay in here with her blood perfuming the air was because they were so old and had learned self control.

I stayed at Bailey's side the entire time, Blair in my arms at some times, Edward holding me at other times. Rarely was I alone during my daughter's dangerous change, most afraid that I might go crazy from the wait or the blood, either one a danger to those around me.

A day had come and gone by the time my body began craving the only elixir that would cure the burning. But, at that point, I started hearing heartbeats more and more; one in my arms, another belonging to Jake. And then, another, unfamiliar heartbeat that I had heard but paid no attention to before. A heartbeat that almost perfectly mimicked my half blood daughter's own.

Trystan.

My body moved of its own volition, gently placing the sleeping, bronze haired Blair in my husband's arms. Quietly, my feet brought me to the hallway and then the room at the end, a late addition since Andrew's arrival. Slowly I headed right to the door, pushing it open as I heard the heartbeat that was very familiar to me, the one belonging to my former husband.

When I opened the door, I found Jake sitting on the far side of the room, his back turned to me as I heard him sniffling. Subtly, I put enough pressure on the door to where the hinges creaked, getting Jake's attention. Like I had planned, he turned his head to me, revealing red eyes, and turning his body enough to where I found a baby in his arms.

"Oh, Jake!" I said, finally letting what I'd been holding in out.

Sobs racked through my body, salt water tears replaced by diluted blood, a light pink against my darker skin. Carefully, Jake took me into his arms, keeping Trystan close to use as he tried to comfort me in a way Edward couldn't. Edward didn't understand what it meant, the threat of losing a grown daughter you thought would live many years after you were gone. The pain was unbearable, thousands of times worse than the pain felt when I became thirsty.

After a while, my sobs quieted down, turning into quiet whimpers or silent sobs as I heard Jake sniffle one last time, putting on a brave face, even when I could see his bloodshot, worried eyes. "Ah, yeah. I see you've finally met your—_our_—grandson. Trystan, they named him," He said, pushing him closer to me so that I could see him fully.

Much like his barely older aunt, he had somehow gotten those green eyes that even I had. I could only guess that it was due to the mix of blood we all had, of werewolf and vampire. But instead of the red-brown hair that his mother and I had, his was a golden blonde that had undoubtedly started growing out, slight curls apparent in the baby hair. But his cheeks and the shape of his eyes were his mom's, no doubt about it. His nose and lips came from his dad, easily recognizable if you even had a _glimpse_ of Andrew beforehand.

"He's…he's handsome," I managed to get out, holding my hands out, asking permission that he silently granted with a nod. Without another word, he put the blonde haired boy in my hands, smiling gently as I cradled him the same way I'd done eighteen years ago when Bailey was born, back when I thought that I'd have a baby boy of my own, thanks to Alice's crazy power of prediction.

"It's crazy that I'm a granny and you're a gramps, huh?" I asked him, my voice breaking a couple of times even with this new vampire upgrade. A couple of tears escaped, but I quickly erased them before he saw them. "It seems like just a few days ago, we were the new parents; cradling our new baby girl in our arms, watching her smile and laugh, take her first steps or start making friends with Ellie—oh god, I miss Ellie! Baby girl was such a great dog and I—oh, I can't believing I'm reminiscing about a _dog_ at a time like this!" I said, practically falling into Jake's welcoming arms as sobs overwhelmed me again.

Nearly half an hour later, I sat up again, wiping away the stray tears on my face—jumping as I heard someone at the door.

Looking up, I found a pained Andrew staring blankly into the room, looking at nothing in particular. "I'm sorry, Mr. Black, but would you mind if I spoke to…Bailey's mother for a moment," He asked, his eyes quickly turning to me and the baby I held in my arms. "I'd like to talk about some…arrangements."

Jake looked at our daughter's mate for a minute before giving one quick, jerky nod. He walked out of the room, stopping only to look right into Andrew's eyes before he finally left us alone.

I simply stared at him for a while. Watching his brooding eyes, the straight line that passed for a mouth, strictly keeping his emotions in check. But then, he looked up, away from the baby and right in my eyes. "I know this might seem…presumptuous…but I want to know that there's someone to look after him in case something happens to…_her._" His voice was quiet and steady, almost like he was afraid to show emotion; but I could hear ever tremor, however slight it might have been.

"What do you mean? If she's gone you'd be around to take care of him, wouldn't you? _Wouldn't _you?" I asked, raising my voice as I saw his eyes harden in the pain I'd come to know as that of losing everything, from what I'd seen of it in Edward's eyes while I was still pregnant with a baby that had been killing me.

He looked away from me, staring blankly at the wall, at a stray toy on the ground, anything but _me_. "I know that it might seem so simple to you, but you have no idea how much it hurts me when I simply think of what might happen to her. Like my heart is being torn out of my chest, like the change, but much, _much_ worse. And although I have him it's nothing—" He said, only to be cut off by my enraged yelling.

"No! I will _not _allow you to do something like that! If my daughter is giving her life, just to give you the baby she created with YOU, you will be staying. You will be helping us, you will be a father. You will not leave us behind to take care of what you think of as heart wrenching pain!" I screamed, only to look down as the grimacing Trystan. "Do you see her in him, like I do?" I asked him, my voice much quieter than before as I held him, Trystan's face looking directly at his father.

He looked blissful for a few moments as he watched his son—_her _son—smile a little bit, gurgling as he reached out to grab for is father.

But that look disappeared within moments of it appearing, instead replaced by a look of indifference. "I'm sorry…Bella…but I don't need your approval nor do I want your words of advice. I've already made up my mind and there's no changing that," He said, already turning to head out of the door. But before he got all the way out, he stopped, turning his head only slightly as he said quietly, "And can you promise me one thing? Can you get him a dog, and name it after her childhood dog, please. It's the last thing she asked of me," He said, practically begging as he finally walked out.

Silently, I looked down at my grandson, unable to muster any kind of smile that might comfort him. So, instead, I spoke to him. "Trystan, I won't be the one buying that do; your daddy will," I told him, snuggling him safely in the crook of my neck as I felt his heart slow and gain a rhythm I associated with sleep or unconsciousness.

Fortunately, this case was one of sleep. So unlike my daughter's, whose heart seemed to be getting faster and faster by the minute.

When I finally put Trystan in his crib, sleeping peacefully, I headed back downstairs, I ran into a frantic Jake and Edward and Blair—just about my entire family, new and old that knew about the pregnancy and what was going on. Everyone had a serious expression on their face, making my stomach plummet. "Is she…?" I asked, looking to Jake, who nodded.

Without another word, I sprinted to my daughter's bedside, finding Blair and Jake there shortly after, then Edward. Andrew was already there, holding her limp hand as he looked after her, desperately hoping that she would wake up and be perfectly fine.

But moments after I got there, I heard her heart stop and her gasp as she finally opened her brilliant green eyes. But there was something wrong. Something was off—something hadn't gone right. The smell was all off, too musty and filled with earth like smells. More than a normal wolf would. "I don't have long now, Andy. Please, _please_, look after Trystan! And—_oh, god, HELP_—don't feel responsible!" She groaned, visibly flinching as something painful swept over her. "Mommy? Daddy? Y'all were the best parents I could ask for, even when going through the rough patches," She said, moaning and groaning as her hold body trembled. "And Andy? Trystan was beautiful, when I saw him. He looks like us," She said, smiling up at us as she—strangely—began changing.

It was surreal, seeing her change into the rather large, white wolf she might've been if this had gone right. Her fur was pure white, the only flaws being the even more beautiful green marks that adourned her fur like swirling vines around her body and legs, three leaves at the outer corner of her right eye, facing up, and a vine twirling out on her left, facing downward.

In simplest terms, she looked beautiful. The green contrasted perfectly with the white and her brilliant green eyes seemed even more so with the color of her markings.

But the thing was, she was a _wolf_. She had changed only moments after the change, if the change had even ended. No telling if this was her change or not, if this was supposed to happen to those who weren't like me, who couldn't survive the change as a human. Instead, they would survive, halfway.

The moment she was done, she looked at all of us with intelligence in her eyes. But it was obvious that this wouldn't work—would never. And from the feelings I got from her, she was no longer connected to the pack; she was all alone in a world where her closest bonds were that of her mate and pack, only one of which she could speak to in any way, if at all. Now, not even that was possible.

After staring for a little while, I pulled away from my loved ones and looked at Edward, receiving a nod as he understood what I was about to do. "Blair, would you like to join us? I'm bringing your sister somewhere safe and I might need your help saying…goodbye. In the only way we can," I told her, at which she nodded and walked to me, delicately taking my hand in hers.

"Yeah mom. Does that mean I can…?" She asked, trailing off as I nodded, taking no extra time to stoop over and stand on all fours, changing without a sound.

The differences between the two were barely there. Her fur was white, but instead of the green marks that her older sister had, hers were orange and red, flames amongst the pristine, perfect. In between her eyes, nearly on her forehead, was a heart, from which came intricate swirls that nearly looked like spectacular eyeliner from her brilliant green, wolf-eyes.

Once she was done changing, she calmly looked up at me, her puppy snout adorable as it sniffed the air. Then she looked at me expectantly, as if she wanted me to change then and there. So I did.

The change was much like the last time, my clothes becoming a part of me as my body shifted and changed into that of a large wolf. It was completely painless, probably unlike how it had been for Bailey when she was forced only moments ago.

The moment I was done, I looked to the window, open to let in some fresh air, and took off only to jump out of it; anything to get out of the confining space of the enclosed room. Blair and Bailey followed close after, at my heels like a pack would follow behind their alpha. Truly, I felt like I had finally become one, leading my own as I was supposed to.

After a while, I stopped. I didn't want to hit the Canadian border or anything, but I had to go this far to make sure she didn't run into curious hunters or campers, anything that might see her markings and report her to the wildlife officials or something. I didn't need my daughter put in danger any more.

And so, assured as much as I could, I embraced her once more before I finally left her to live how she needed to—open space to run, prey to hunt, and nothing to confine her or endanger her. Many things she would not get staying at home with us in such a terribly wild form. And then I ran home, Blair slowly following at my heels as she sulked at the loss of her sister.

**A/N: Okay, here's what you'll probably want to know.**

**Why did I get rid of Bailey?  
Originally, I was going to keep her, have her in the sequel, posing as Bella and the green eyed childrens' sister. Adopted by the Cullens. But then I thought of a totally different angle and decided to do it this way. I was going to kill her off, but I decided against it. That way Trystan can still visit her, but can't really speak with her.**

**Why did I make her leave, as a wolf?  
Really, I think it would be weird for her, practically a wild animal, to try living in a house, no matter how big. She has the urge to run and have no confinement, even if it's thin walls that can be corrected by an open door or window. Plus, she'll have the urge to hunt, which can sometimes be overwhelmed by a human running away, triggering the hunting response. So Bella **_**and **_**Bailey know that it's safer if she's in the open forest.**

**What happens with Andrew and his son, not to mention the rest of the family?  
Well, let's just say Andy follows Bailey's last advice. **

**I hope that answers any questions you might have, if you have any. And sorry if it starts to sound terrible towards the end; typing this at 4:45 in the morning, on no sleep at all. So I have an excuse!**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

When I finally got home, I was changed back. Blair followed with her hand in mine, quietly sniffling as we made our way back. I, on the other hand, was completely silent.

As soon as we got to my and Edward's cottage, Blair wouldn't go any further.

Annoyed, I looked at her as I sighed. "Blair, we need to get back to the house. Everyone needs to know that she's okay and—" Blair shook her head, pulling away as she looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "Baby, it's okay. Bailey's still alive and well, and you have a little nephew that you need to take care of, kay?" I asked, tired of all the problems going on with my family. We needed a break.

"It's not that! I want my sister, but I don't want everyone mad or sad or _anything_! I feel _everything_! I hear their thoughts and their emotions and sometimes I can block it out, but my shield isn't as good as yours is!" She nearly screamed, her arms crossed, looking as if she were trying to hold herself together. "And for some reason, I can hear your thoughts, even when your shield is up! How you think that you could've somehow saved her—if, maybe, you would've been there earlier or something.

"But there was _no _way momma! Please, just stop feeling like that!" She screamed, finally giving in and letting tears fall down her cheeks, letting me pull her into my arms as I tried to comfort her. "I just want everyone to stop feeling pain! I don 't think they know that not only does uncle Jazzy feel it, but so do I," She told me, quieting down with time.

After I comforted her for some time—even crying myself a couple of times—we headed back to the main house, the Cullen house.

Before we even got close I could hear some commotion coming from the house. I didn't hear Edward in the fray, but there was no doubt that he was probably listening quietly on the sidelines for what was going on, so that he might fill me in later for what I had missed. "Blair, go straight to your room when you get inside. I'm going to see what's going on," I told her, getting a nod in reply as she sprinted away, almost as much of a blur as her father.

Once inside, I headed towards the source of the noise. With how loud it was, that wasn't very hard. So I followed it, finding Andrew in the living room, yelling and screaming at Jake as my ex-husband calmly stood with his arms crossed before our son-in-law. Don't get me wrong; Jake looked utterly pissed, but Andrew looked worse. "What's going on?"

My quiet words silenced the entire room, causing everyone to look at me in surprise. My guess was that they hadn't thought I'd be back so soon. "Oh, Mrs. Masen," Andrew said, being _way _too polite. Usually, it was hard enough to get him to use my name Isabella, which was the only thing I felt comfortable being called by my son in law. "I was just telling everyone that I was…leaving…and that someone needs to take care of him," He said, no doubt referring to his son, my grandson.

"Andrew…" I said, trailing off as I walked to stand next to Jake. "You of all of us heard what she wanted you to do. _You_ need to take care of Trystan. Not us, not Carlisle or Esme, not even any of the others here. Damn, no one else _willing_ should take care of him, but you. Her last request was that you were the one to take care of your son, that you would live," I told him, putting a hand on either shoulder, looking right into his amber eyes. "If you care at all for her, you'll listen to her."

For a few minutes, he looked pained. But deep in those eyes, I saw relief, some kind of realization that he _did _have something to live for. So he finally looked away, nodding slightly as he pulled away just a little bit. "Fine. I'll stay, but no promises. I don't know if I'm…right for this…on my own," He said, the pauses strange in his speech, his words usually flowing easily—when he spoke. Usually, he was silent in front of the family, which was why it was so strange to see him making a fuss in front of everyone.

But I only nodded, letting him go easily as he moved towards the stairs. "I'll be…upstairs, with Trystan, if anyone needs me. He needs someone, no doubt," He said awkwardly, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck before finally turning on his heel and leaving us.

Edward finally came to my side, opening his arms just as I expected he would. And so I embraced him, my emotions still a roller coaster of grief and sorrow, pain and loss. "I just want my daughter back," I whispered in his ear, only loud enough for him to hear.

"I know Bella. Trust me, I know," He said, comforting me in the only way he could.

**A/N: Okay, one last chapter, the epilogue, and this story is over! WOOT WOOT! So freaking excited, since this has been on fanfic since…09? And I totally just checked that, so I know I'm right :P **

**And I know this is short but…I couldn't really think of anything else to put in here that would make an impact on this story. And I think it might seem short, this scene about Trystan making a choice, but I think it's short and to the point. And I don't know if I like how I told everyone about Blair's feelings and powers in this. Starting this chapter, I didn't really know what to write. Because how would an entire family react to their daughter, wife, mother, turning permanently into a wolf? I mean, it's not like she died or anything—but it's still pretty damn close since they don't have her around all the time; they can still visit her and talk to her, but they won't get anything back. **

**So, I'm allowing flames since I know how much this chapter sucks. But I probably won't reply to you if you do send one, and I even might laugh a little. Just saying :)**


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

Nearing a year, Trystan was looking five.

There was no doubt as to who he belonged to. With that golden blonde hair of his, he was almost a copy of his dad. Already, he looked like he might be six or seven, with bright green eyes and dark skin that came from his mom's side of the family, my family. But I was kind of envious; even while my skin had darkened from the change, it was lighter than his, not to mention my daughter's.

Already he was skinny, much like his aunt who looked, _maybe_, a few months older than him. Because of their excelled growth rate, they seemed to have caught up with each other. They were the same height and nearly the same rate, Trystan only a few pounds heavier than Blair.

We had celebrated Blair's birthday only a few months before, having our entire family join us at Edward's and my cottage in the woods, even some of the wolves from my old pack coming to join us. They'd soon gotten over their hate of my new life and had warmed up to my choices. They even enjoyed spending time with my family, keeping Blair and Trystan entertained by acting like the teenagers I remembered; Embry and Quil especially were some goofballs when it came to playing around like the kids they still thought they were.

But now it was Trystan's turn, very soon. Only a day more and he'd turn a year…a year since his momma had…changed. Permanently.

But you wouldn't have guessed that he was missing much from how he acted. He was like a brother to Blair, always helping her do stuff that she couldn't do on her own, or keeping her company when the adults had something to do. Although I always made time every day to hang out with the two. I mean, they were my daughter and granddaughter.

But that day, I had hardly seen either of them. Carlisle and Esme had decided to bring the two to a nearby amusement park, since it was overcast where they were going (for once in the past, I don't know, five years?). Edward and I were spending some quality time together at the Main House, as we'd come to know it, with all of the other Cullen family members.

Alice and Jasper were Blair's godparents, which I'd officially announced a few months ago when Edward had brought up the fact that we had never named anyone in the panic of if I'd wake up or not, or if I'd be a bloodthirsty newborn with my peculiar change and blood, or venom, or whatever the hell it is running through my veins nowadays.

The godparents of Trystan were Carmen and Caren (since Bailey had mentioned their names for godmothers, because she couldn't choose between the two) and Emmett, who had been the one to change Andy when he had been dying, had been much like an older brother to him all those years. Rosalie somewhat acted like his godmother, but mostly just made sure Emmett didn't go overboard with the godfathering.

And me? I was acting like the mother I really was, while also acting like a grandmother and a wife, and a sister, and just about everything else; I think teenager could also be included in the list, although I'll never admit to anyone, because they're probably thinking it.

At that moment, Edward smirked and put his lips to the top of my head, most likely having heard what came from my thoughts. "Don't worry, it's actually pretty sexy Bella," He told me, receiving some waggling brows from my black haired brother-in-law. "Emmett, I advise that you keep those thoughts locked up before I tear your arm off," My husband said, enticing a laugh from me as I envisioned a one-armed Emmett running after Edward. All for some probably perverted comment that just needed to be kept under locks. Which it seemed like he was throwing around a _lot _lately.

"Aw, little Eddie-kins is threatening the strongest man in the house. And do you really think you'd be able to get close enough?" Emmett taunted, sitting up which also caused Rosalie to sit up with a growl of 'do you really need to get into this right now, when the kids are coming home' which it seemed her husband didn't hear. Because he kept on talking, taunting _my _husband.

I simply kept on watching the movie that we'd all decided to put on earlier—until Emmett made a comment at the same time my daughter and grandson came running into the room. "Well at least I'm getting some. When was the last time you got some real stuff, Bella?" At which point I froze, turning my now flaming eyes on Emmett while my oblivious daughter ran right into my arms.

Andrew came into view in the living room, giving a smiling Trystan a piggy back ride while he scowled. "Do you think you could've said that any louder Emmett? I mean, the kids can hear you know," He said, sitting down as he released his son—who immediately looked at everyone in the room with confusion. "Trystan, you're too young to know. Now go upstairs and get cleaned up; you're covered in mud," He said, ruffling his son's hair as the boy headed upstairs to follow his dad's directions.

We turned then to Blair, who was smiling obliviously. It was Alice who spoke then, the only one knowing what to do in this kind of situation. "Come on sweetie. Your mom and dad are finishing a conversation with uncle Em. How about we go and give you a bath and wash your hair so you don't have to worry about it later. We can even go play on my fashion design computer when you're done!" She chirped, referring to the huge touch screen laptop that she used for her fashion design—which was why we always had one-of-a-kind, designer like clothes. And Blair had taken a liking to designing her own clothes, much to my surprise.

"Yeah! Come on!" She said, holding onto her godmother's hand as she excitedly led the two of them upstairs.

Finally, we all turned to Emmett, as Carlisle and Esme came in the room all smiles and laughs as they probably talked about the day, or maybe even some private joke between the two of them. Either way, they both calmed down as they saw all of us, Carlisle looking a little amused by what was going on. "I'm guessing that Emmett said something particularly stupid?" He asked as he removed a scarf from around his neck—even if we didn't need some clothes, sometimes it was so we could fit in.

"Emmett," My husband started, sitting up so that he was right next to me instead of sitting back in the couch cushions. "Decided it would be nice to make a comment in front of our daughter, to the strongest vampire in the house," He said, and I immediately caught onto what he was doing. I mean, it was hard not to when it was so obvious by the goading tone to his voice.

"Hey, what do you mean strongest vampire in the house?" Emmett asked, indignant as he pushed himself up, standing as he looked at me and Edward. "There's no way she's stronger than me! She's a pipsqueak!" He nearly yelled, causing me to flinch from the volume.

"How about this Emmett?" I asked him, drawing his attention to me as I smiled. "If I beat you at an arm wrestling match, you quit with all of the innuendos or dirty comments—around _anyone_; not just the kids. And if you win—"

"It gets a _lot _worse!" He told me, jumping up from his seat as he led me to the dining room, motioning to the large table in the middle of the room. "Come on, right here, right now—unless you're feeling a little _tame_? Then be my guest and forfeit," He taunted, at which my face screwed up in annoyance and I went to stand on the other side of the table.

"Emmett McCarthy, bring your match somewhere else this instant! That is an antique!" We heard Esme yelling from the next room, probably fluffing the couch cushions that we'd all messed up while we were hanging out in the living room. "And if you break it, you're going to be looking for one _exactly _like that—no breaks until you find another one!" She threatened.

Sighing, Emmett nodded and led us towards the back door, walking until we reached a big boulder that looked like it had been there for years. But the top was worn with overuse, probably from Emmett and his arm wrestling with Edward, Jasper, and Andrew. "Okay, you ready?" He asked, putting his elbow on the rock as he flexed those muscles—causing me to bite my lip and look to Edward for encouragement.

The nod was all I needed.

A few minutes later, I was smiling triumphantly as I looked down at the fallen Emmett—my strength so much that my hand went through the stone and landed him on the ground. "So…about that bet? The deal starts now," I told him, burrowing into Edward's arms and smiling as I felt him kiss the top of my head. "No inappropriate comments or _anything _in front of _anyone_. You hear me? And I'll let Edward make good on the arm ripping if you don't follow it, kay?"

Emmett reluctantly nodded, massaging the shoulder he'd used to take the force of the fall. From the sound of a pop I heard, it might've been popped out of socket. Well, that'd teach him to mess with the 'tame' vampire of the house.

After a few minutes more of teasing Emmett, I headed back inside to check on my daughter and grandson, both of whom were perfectly content doing what they were doing. Trystan was playing video games on his godfather's game system (I think it was an Xbox or something?) while Blair was on Aunty Alice's lap, playing on the fashion design laptop Alice owned.

I was going to discreetly leave the room, but Blair turned her eyes to me once I took a step, waving me over so that she could show me what she and Aunty Alice had made. All I could do was smile as she kept on telling me about dresses and shirts and shoes—while my mind was a whirlwind of thoughts wondering just how my daughter had ended up interested in clothes.

Gently, I fell on top of Edward, pulling the blankets over me as I let a quiet sigh escape me and a small smile grace my lips. Even a year and some months later, the sex was still as good as day one. "We have time for another round," Edward whispered at my ear, tickling and sending delightful chills down my spine. "Do you want to or…?" He asked me as he nuzzled his nose in the crook my neck, leaving a trail of light kisses behind.

While my head was telling me 'no, we need to talk', my body was screaming 'oh god, yes!'. The only thing I would've said yes to faster was deer blood in a wine glass.

"Uh, as much as I would—_ah_ —love to, I wanted to…_talk_," I said, ending with a breathless sigh as I pulled away, instead choosing to lie at his side, the only thing his lips able to catch being my hair—which he definitely twirled to keep him busy. Because god—and I—only knew what he _wanted _to do while we were talking.

"Talk?" He asked me, point blank, as if it were a foreign concept to him. "While we could be doing something…_else_, you want to _talk_?"

Laughing a little, I nodded. "You know, if I were still eighteen, this wouldn't have been going on. I don't know how you were able to restrain yourself sweetheart. I mean, when you lick my lips and—" Immediately he put his hand up, stopping my grinning self from saying anymore. "Having some restraint issues honey?" He nodded, causing my little laughter to turn into giggling.

Edward snatched me up in his arms, causing me to lay practically on top of him. "Trust me love. Restraint issues like this don't get any easier with age. Now talk before I find myself unable to stop myself anymore. Because it looks as if you truly want to talk about something."

I rested my chin on his chest as I attempted to nod. Which, by the way, is pretty damn hard when said chin is resting on something.

"Actually I wanted…to…talk about—you know. God, I can't believe it's been nearly a year and I can't say her god forsaken name!" I nearly yelled, tears already pooling in my eyes. And when Edward turned and pulled me even closer to him, I eagerly accepted his invitation. Because all temptation was gone, all restraint in the world unneeded. It was only comfort here.

"Bella, it's okay," He said, trying to console me. But all I could do was cry! I mean, who wouldn't if it were their daughter in this kind of situation. "Come on, talk. Because it seems like you really need it, love."

Reluctantly, I nodded, wiping away the tears that had managed to fall down my cheeks. "It's been nearly a year and I've yet to get over it. I visit her every weekend, but it doesn't seem to help! Even Andrew, her mate and the one threatening to leave to die, is living without her better than I am. I feel so useless when I hear Carmen or Caren have cried themselves to sleep when they think about how she's practically gone—no way to communicate with her, no way to talk to her.

"She won't be here to do my hair for a date, or to help the twins with their homework. To hug her new sister or comfort her son when he wakes up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. I mean, I know that he has your entire family to do it, but a child needs his or her mom. And I mean as a human," I told him, sniffling weakly as I began growing tired. If there was one bad thing about being a hybrid, it was that I still had to sleep. Good thing was that it was only an hour or so though.

With a kiss on my forehead, he pulled the covers up to my chin. "Bella, go to sleep and we'll talk about it when you get up. You need your rest," He told me as I nodded, eyes fluttering closed as my body's fatigue took over and put me to sleep.

As soon as I woke up, I felt refreshed. Of course, Edward wasn't there, but it was kind of expected. Since Carlisle had brought up a couple of weeks ago that we'd probably have to move because of the kids, Edward had been helping plan the flights and everything. At the moment, I had no idea where we were going. I don't think Blair knew either. Because if she knew, I would probably know already.

I got dressed in silence, the cottage quiet since Blair was still asleep. I waited until the last minute to wake her up, knowing it'd be a pain to not only dress her, but have to dress myself at the same time. Because it was nearly a chore to get her dressed in what she deemed the 'perfect' outfit. I could usually get away with pulling on a pair of shorts and a nice shirt, which was barely good enough to pass Alice's test.

But Blair? She always took forever to pick out her own outfit, no matter what. So it was easier to just help her get dressed after I was already done.

Once that was done, we headed back to the main house and started preparing for Trystan's party.

After a day of partying (cleanly; with kids around, we were limited to what we could do), everyone was sitting in the living room with their loved ones nearby. The kids were laying on a blanket on the floor, snacking on popcorn as they watched a movie side by side. All of the 'adults' (and I use the term loosely for some individuals) were simply watching the movie from the couches, but only barely. We were mostly lost in our loved ones, talking quietly where the two wouldn't hear (which is tough when their hearing, like mine, is even better than a regular vampires').

By the time the two kids fell asleep, it was nearly midnight. We put them upstairs in Andy's bed, where Trystan usually slept due to Trystan not having a bed of his own. I mean, I kind of get why. Why buy another bed when there's an unused bed of perfectly good condition sitting upstairs?

But we all then sat around the living room, sometimes kissing but mostly sitting quietly and waiting for Carlisle to come in and talk to us about our plans for the future. A few minutes later, Carlisle got back from his shift at the hospital and starting talking.

"Okay, I know that we all planned sticking around here for another year or so, but because of Blair and Trystan plans have been changed. And while I plan for most of us to stay together for a while there's some…exceptions that I think are a little obvious. Because there's only so long that all of us can stay together and remain inconspicuous. And if any of you plan to break off, I would like to hear your plans now so that the plans can be made."

Edward looked to me and I shrugged, my eyes straying towards Andrew who was staring blankly at the wall in front of him. "Where would you be moving, if you were to move again?" He asked Carlisle, finally his eyes regaining some kind of light to them. "I won't move off of the continent. Not with her still here," He said, and I knew immediately who he was referring to.

I raised my hand as Carlisle looked about to answer. "I'm the same as him. I can't leave her behind, as much as we might need to move away from here. I don't think I'd know what to do with myself if I couldn't see her every weekend and I'm sure Andrew can agree," I said politely, receiving an equally polite nod from my son-in-law. "And I doubt Blair could go long without a visit from her sister, but I'm not using that as an argument to keep us—me and Edward—close by."

Carlisle nodded, a slight smile on his face. "That wouldn't be a problem Bella. If you'd like it, Edward and I were looking at property near the forest where Bailey resides and we could maybe look into buying a house near there. It's a little pricey, but nothing that'll even make a dent in our bank accounts," He told me, moving to shuffle through some papers he'd put on the coffee table. "Here's a few that I thought to print out, so that you could take a quick look and see if any were what you were thinking of. And if none of the houses here are to your liking, we could even start building one to your specifications."

Surprised, I took hold of the papers he held out to me, quickly flipping through them and finding quite a few houses that appealed to me. I nodded and looked at Carlisle, smiling. "I'll be sure to check out the site for these. And to make a call to the ones I particularly like," I told him, at which he nodded and moved on.

Later on that night, while we were at our cottage behind the main house, I was looking through the papers with vigor. There were a couple that I liked, but one that I liked twenty thousand times more than any house I could have found on my own.

A three story _mansion_ of a house sitting on great property probably right in the middle of the forest, modern styled with a balcony on not only the second floor, but also the third. The second overlooked the driveway, where everyone pulled up and the front door. The garage sat almost right next to house, only connected because the second floor merged with the room on top. There was a master bedroom on the top floor along with a master bathroom. And when you stepped away from the stairs, there was a study area, with a large bookcase along one wall and some comfy sofas around it. On the other side of the study was a large plasma screen TV and a coffee table, set up close to how Emmett had his video game area set up.

Second floor had a few rooms, enough that Blair could have her own room and Trystan could too if he and his father visited. And enough for all of the Cullens if they decided to stop and visit, if they needed somewhere private to stay for a little while. There was a bathroom for every two rooms, which worked fine since none of us actually needed it for anything. I mean, a nice hot shower felt good every once and a while, but it wasn't necessary since we didn't have BO to worry about.

Then there was the first floor. A nice, spacious kitchen and a big enough living room that the whole family could fit if they came over. And it was perfect in case Blair ever decided to have a sleepover (although, at this age, I doubt that would happen since she doesn't have friends outside of this family and a couple of the Quileute kids that came visit along with Carmen and Caren). There was even an actual game room, set up with an even bigger plasma screen and a computer desk to the right of the TV, against the wall.

Then there was the land. The owners of the property had cleared the land and now had a large 'farm' (I use the term loosely) running. And the animals there were up for sale too, much to my amusement. Not only would I get use for the animals around there, but Blair would probably get a kick out of being around so many animals. And with how remote it was, it would be easy to let Bailey stay around.

About an hour or two after midnight, I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. And who but my husband would be standing there, leaning against it, a smile on his face that showed off his perfect pearly whites. "I see you've taken an interest in one of the houses. Did you even take a look at any of the other houses Carlisle and I worked hard to pick out?"

With a giggled I nodded. "I really did! I liked two others, kind of, but this last one was the best! And for some extra money, Blair could have some company in the form of animals. There's even horses!" I said with excitement, practically vibrating with how happy I was. "And Bailey could stay around, since there's so much room. I mean, there are fences, but nothing she can't jump over or get under. Because they're the three plank fences, you know? And it's even big enough for the whole family if they decide to visit, along with some…new additions, if it ever comes to it."

Edward nodded, coming to stand behind me as he put his arms around me. Happily, I kissed the back of each hand before standing up and leading him towards the bedroom, a little pout on my face. And as soon as he spied my little pout, he smiled and gently nodded, kissing me on the lips. "Yes Bella, I will graciously buy the huge house for you. And I'm proud of you," He told me, causing me to scrunch my face up in confusion.

"Proud of me? For what? What did I do that's made you proud honey?"

With a smile that reached his eyes, he leaned in and put his forehead against mine. "You said her name just now. Just like that, you said her name. And I'm proud of you. And the house is as good as ours, okay love?"

My eyes lit up as I nodded, giving him a nice, long kiss that made me—if it was even possible—even happier than before. "Come on, before I'm knocked out for the night. I think we have time for one round, as a thank you," I told him, receiving an eager nod as he picked me up, surprising me as I began laughing—abruptly shushing myself and Edward as I remembered that Blair was only in the next room.

I think this will be a nice life with my family—Cullens and all.

**A/N: Okay, I know—terrible ending. I wish I was better at endings, but I'm not so….**

**Anyway, good news is that there's going to be a sequel! And it's mainly going to be from Blair's point of view. And I'll probably post a refresher at the beginning, for those of you who have read it from the beginning and forgot, or for new readers who don't know what the hell's going on. **

**And sorry if this is a little late for some of my readers :( I went horse riding and fell off the horse when she stumbled. Galloping. But she didn't kick me off or anything. There was a hole and I'm kind of lucky that she didn't flip. But she just stumbled, which kind of bumped me out of the saddle. Luckily my shoulder took the brunt of the impact, but it still hurts. And my daddy's been telling me, over and over, that it might be either a bruised rib, cracked rib, or even fractured. But I'm fine (or I keep on telling everyone, over and over). So your sequel should be coming soon!**


End file.
